RajVi
by RajVi Fan 123
Summary: LET YOUR LOVE BE FAR, BUT IF TRUE, IT'LL COME BACK FOR YOU... peep in to know more...A RajVi Fic with DaReya and AbhiRika as side couples. My first ever fic in this fandom...Hope you all like it!
1. Introduction & set

**HELLO FRIENDS...REALLY SORRY FOR POSTING MY FIRST STORY SO LATE...HOPE YOU ALL FORGIVE THIS LITTLE CHILD...NOW LET US BEGIN WITH THE STORY "RajVi"...**

* * *

One fine morning in the C.I.D bureau,

ACP- Abhijeet! tum aur Freddy jao us bar mein, aur dekho aakhir 'USNE' hame bulaya kyun? Who kuch keh rahi thi ki use C.I.D ki madat chhayiye un gundo ko pakarne keliye.

Abhijeet- Ji sir!

ACP- Aur suno waha par bhes badal kar jana.

Abhijeet- Ji sir!

Abhijeet(to Freddy)- Chalo Freddy!

Freddy- Magar kaha sir?

Abhijeet- Shh...kitna tez chik rahe ho yaar! aram se bolo! Ek case ke silsile hame kahi jana hai

Freddy- Ji sir!

 **NOW THE SCENE SHIFTS TO 'BAR 247'...(OUR C.I.D OFFICERS ARE LOOKING LIKE'BAD BOYS'...**

Freddy- Arre sir yeh ham bar mein kyun aagaye ?

Abhijeet- Arre Freddy, tum hi batao...har bar duty-duty-duty...kise pasand hai?

Freddy(in a suspicious way)- Sir aap kehna kya chhate hai?

Abhijeet- Arre mere piche aao yaar!

Freddy(talking to himself)-Arre sir aapne mujhe kaha fasa diya?

Abhijeet-Kuch kaha?

Freddy- n...nhi..nhi sir..!

 **ABHIJEET PASSED A GLARE TO HIM AND WENT INSIDE...  
**

 **THE BAR WAS DECORATED VERY BEAUTIFULLY...ANYONE WILL GET MESMERISED AFTER SEEING IT...  
**

 **SO, WITH THIS, OUR SENIOR INSPECTOR WENT TOWARDS THE DRINKS CORNER & STOOD THERE MESMERISED TO SEE A HOT, SEXY GIRL IN KNEE-LENGHT BLACK COLOURED GOWN WITH MATCHING JEWELERRIES...  
**

 **THE GIRL GAVE A SEDUCTIVE LOOK TO ABHIJEET  
**

Girl- Hey handsome! wanna dance with me?

Abhijeet- Ya sure! why not darling?

 **FREDDY WHO SAW THE SCENARIO, CAME RUNNING WHILE SAYING:  
**

Freddy- Sir! yeh aap kya kar rahe hai? Yeh aapko shobha nahi deta...

Abhijeet- UNCLE JI ! aap kyun hamare is khubsurat pal ko nasht kar rahe hai?

Freddy- Kya? Yeh aapko kya hogaya hai sir? yeh ap kya bol rahe hai?Zaroor is ladki ne hi kuch kiya hai...Abhi batata hoon main ise...!

Abhijeet- UNCLE! aap jayiye yaha se...

Girl(to Abhijeet)- Ahem...Ahem...So shall we dance?

Abhijeet- Ya sure...

* * *

 **AHEM...SO I'LL PAUSE HERE...I KNOW MANY QUESTIONS ARE THERE..."WHO IS THE GIRL?"WILL BE THE MOST COMMON QUESTION...SO...TO KNOW,STAY TUNED!**

 **SO HOW WAS MY FIRST FIC? I MEAN THE CHAPPY?**

 **PLS. DO REVIEW AS IT'LL MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE IT A LITTLE FASTER...**

 **AND THANK U TO ALL OF YOU THOSE WHO WELCOMED ME...**

 **ISHU DI-I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPPY...**

 **SHREYA- THANX A LOT 4 SUCH A LOVELY WELCUM : )**

 **GUEST(S)-THANX 4 MOTIVATING ME...**

 **NIA757,STRAWBERRY GIRL SRI,HAMDARD DUO- THANX A LOT**

 **DAYAVINEET'S GIRL- HIIII...WAIT! I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT VIVAH!...JUST KIDDING... TAKE UR OWN TYM... HOPE U LYK THIS CHAPPY...**

 **SONI18-THANX YAAR...UR SUPPORT WAS NEEDED TO WRITE A STORY...**

 **HARSHIT BHAIYA- SORRY WE ARE NOT FRIENDS...C'MON YAAR... U FORGOT...?...WE ARE BROTHER-SISTER...!**

 **SHEWTA04-FIRST OF ALL THANK U DEAR...BUT WAIT...YOU WANNA CALL ME DI ? YOU ARE IN WHICH CLASS? I'M IN NINTH...**

* * *

 **I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL UPDATE...CUZ LOT OF PRESSURE...ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS WELCOMED...**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **SIGNING OFF**

 **RajVi Fan 123**


	2. Someone New

**HELLO FRNDS...SORRY FOR BEING LATE AGAIN...MANY PEOPLE TOLD ME THAT THAE CHAPPY WAS TOO SHORT...I KNOW THAT BUT KYA KARU? TYPE KARNE KE LIYE TYM HI NHI MILTA...STILL I'LL TRY MY LEVEL BEST !...**

 **NOW LET'S CONTINUE WITH THE STORY...**

* * *

 **RECAP- WE SAW THAT ABHIJEET MET A GIRL...**

 **WHILE DANCING,**

Girl- Sir, woh dekhiye ! Woh rahe! Sir yeh log har roz yaha aate hai aur yaha jitney bhi log bar mein aata hai , unhe loot te hai...

Abhijeet- Tum fikar mat karo...hum kuch na kuch upay zaroor dhund nikalenge...

Girl-Ji sir!

 **SOON, THEY (THE GOONS) TAKE OUT THEIR GUNS & STARTS FIRING...BUT...BUT...BUT...OUR C.I.D. OFFICERS ARE ALSO NOT LESS THAN THEM...ABHIJEET AND FREDDY CAUGHT THEM AND THEN BOTH WENT TO THAT GIRL...**

Girl-Thank you so much sir...

Abhijeet-are isme thank u ki kya baat hai?

Freddy to Abhijeet(pointing that Girl)- Sir, mujhe laga tha ki kahi sachem is ladki ne kuch kar diya hai aapko!

Abhijeet- Arre! aise-kaise kuch karegi?

Freddy- Matlab?

Abhijeet- Isse milo, yeh hai Purvi...she is joining C.I.D. as Sub- Inspector Purvi... **(A/N: GUYS, THAT TYM, PURVI WAS A SUB-INSPECTOR ONLY... PROMOTION TOH BADME MILA THA USE!)**

Freddy-Kyaaa?

Abhijeet-Welcome to C.I.D. Mumbai !

Purvi-Thank you sir!

 **FREDDY, WHO WAS STILL IN SHOCK, MANAGED TO SAY,**

Freddy- Welcome to C.I. Purvi!

Purvi- Thank u UNCLE !...oops! I mean Freddy sir!

 **FREDDY GLARED HER,BUT THEN SMILED...**

Abhijeet- Chalo- Chalo ab bureau chalet hai.

Freddy & Purvi- Ji !

 **ALL OF THEM REACH BUREAU, AND PURVI GOT A HEARTY WELCOME OVER THERE...** **DURING THIS TIME, A CASE ARRIVES & EVERYONE RUSHES TOWARDS THE CRIME SCENE...PURVI ALSO ACCOMPANIES THEM...THE CASE GOT SOLVED BY EVENING...YEAH! PURVI ONLY SOLVED IT(OFCOURSE WITH THE HELP OF OTHER C.I.D. MEMBERS)...IT WAS HER FIRST CASE, THAT SHE HANDLED AND SHE FELT THAT SHE WAS ON THE NINTH CLOUD...SHE ALSO GOT ONE NEW FRIEND, TARIKA...DR. TARIKA ACTUALLY...LITTLE DID SHE KNOW, THAT ONE DAY, SHE'LL TURN HER BHABI..!**

* * *

 **SOOO...GUYZ...HOWZ IT?...I KNOW BAHUT BORING THA!...HAINA!...BUT BELIEVE ME! ITNA PRESSURE THA KI MUJHE ITNA S AHI LIKHTE - LIKHTE 4 DIN LAG GAYE...**

 **NEXT CHAPPY- SHREYA , VINEET AND NIKHIL ENTRY...( I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL UPDATE)**

 **GUYZ, ONE MORE THING, IF YOU WANT LONG UPDATES, THEN YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR A LONG TIME, AND IF U ALL WANT REGULAR-BASIS UPDATE..IT'LL BE SHORT...SO GUYS...PLS. TELL YOUR VIEWS...**

 **& THANKS WHO REVIEWED MY STORY... !**


	3. New Guests

**HEYA GUYS. ... AN UPDATE FOR YOU AND SORRY FOR BEING LATE...AAKHIR AUR KOI OR OPTION HI NHI THA AND WA** **ISE BHI AAPLOGO KO TOH PATA HI THA ISKA REASON...Sonitha (Soni18) NE TOH BATAYA HI HOGA... KOI NHI EKBAAR MERE MUH (MOUTH) SE BHI SUNLO AAPLOG** **...U ALL KNOW NA...9TH WOH BHI PREBOARDS...URGHH! JUST HATE THEM...AND ITNE KHUSH MAT HONA THAT I'M BACK...CUZ MERE FINALS ABHI BHI BAAKI H :(**

 **OK NOW ENOUGH OF MY BAKWAAS...NOW ENJOY THE STORY AND WILL MEET YOU GUYS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPPY...HAPPY READING! ;)**

 **RECAP-We saw that Purvi got a warm welcome in the CID bureau and she also solved her first case too swiftly...**

 **NEXT MORNING,**

 **C.I.D. BUREAU (9:30 am)**

Everyone was working on his/her desks when suddenly ACP Sir popped in with-

 **ACP-** Arre suno sablog...(everyone turned his/her head towards him)...aaj humare yaha teen (3) naye officers join karne wale hai...Do(2) male officers aur ek(1) female officer...

After hearing this, Purvi was the one who jumped happily(because she was the only female officer in the bureau...and Tarika was in the Forensic Lab she was unable to mix with other people so smoothly) and said-

 **Purvi-** yay! Sir? un teeno officers ke naam kya hai?

Before ACP could answer her, he got a phone call and looked at the screen and murmered-

 **ACP-** Lo, agaya 'Mood Spoiler' ka phone...

Everyone rolled into laughter...and then stopped after seeing ACP's glare...Purvi's question remained unanswered but soon she also forgot about it...

 **AFTERNOON(2:30 PM)**

Everyone was in their 'Duty- Mode' when the C.I.D. landline ringed...Vivek attended the call...

 **Vivek-** Hello! Sub Inspector Vivek here...

 **Caller-** Sir, yaha Juhu Beach par khoon hua h...

 **Vivek** \- Kya? Khoon?

 **Caller** \- Jee sir!

 **Vivek** \- Achha thik h...tum wahi ruko aur kisi ko chune mat dena laash ko...hum abhi aate hai

 **Caller** \- Jee Sir!

 **CALL ENDED**

 **Vivek-** Sir, ek case report hua h

 **Daya** \- Chalo fir! der kis baat ki!

Daya, Purvi, Freddy and Vivek went to the crime scene and started their interrogation.

Daya- Purvi, laash ko check karo (he instructed Purvi as it was a female corpse)

Purvi- Jee sir!

Daya- Aur freddy, tum dekho aaspaas agar koi saboot milta hai toh.

Freddy- Jee

Daya(to the caller)-Aapki tareef?

Caller- Jee mai ek local hu..mera naam Shyam Sundar hai..yahi paas se guzar raha tha toh laash ko dekh liya.

Vivek- Tumne jab is laash ko yaha dekha toh kisi ko aaspaas dekha?

Shyam Sundar- Nhi Sir

Daya- Dekho! theek se yaad karke bolo

Shyam Sundar- Nhi sir, me sach keh raha hu...mene kisi ko nhi dekha yaha aaspaas

Suddenly, SSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Daya ran towards the voice. Almost huffing and puffing he managed to say,

Daya- Kya hua Purvi? Kuch mila kya?

Purvi- Haan sir! yeh dekhiye, iske jeans ke pocket me se mujhe yeh cocaine ke packets mile h aur yeh khali envelope.

Daya(while taking the envelope from her hand)- hmmm...Yeh envelope ka logo dekhkar mujhe aisa lag raha hai ke yeh kisi hotel ya fir kisi organisation ka hai...Purvi! tum is body ko forensic lab bhejne ka bandobast karo...

Purvi- Yes Sir!

Daya - FREDDY! KUCH MILA KYA?

Freddy - Nhi sir abhi tak toh kuch bhi hath nhi laga

Daya - Achha thik h toh hum sab dekhte h thora aur pooch tach karke...

 **AT THE SAME TIME IN THE C.I.D. BUREAU AT 3PM**

Three officers entered the bureau one by one...

At first one male officer came...whose voice was really heavy and masculine...

"Sub Inspector Vineet reporting on duty sir!"

Then a female officer came with short hair and big eyes...

"Sub Inspector Shreya reporting on duty Sir!"

Next, another male officer came inside who have diastema in his teeth...He looked funny but who knew that he was a determined cop...

"Sub Inspector Nikhil reporting on duty Sir!"

ACP - Welcome...Welcome everyone to C.I.D. Bureau...

Trio - Thank you sir! Aur hum aapse waada karte hai ki hum aapko shikayat ka koi mouka nhi denge

ACP just nodded his head in agreement...when Nikhil said -

Nikhil - Sir, baaki ke officers kaha hai?

ACP - Woh actually Juhu Beach pe ek murder hua h toh woh log crime scene pe gaye hai..

Vineet - Achhaaaaaaa...

ACP - Chalo tum log formalities pure karlo...fir jab baaki ke officers aajayenge tab woh log tumhe kaam samjha denge..

TRIO - Jee sir !

TRIO went inside ACP'S cabin to complete their formalities...

 **JUHU BEACH AT 3:40 PM**

Daya - Arre yeh Shyam Sundar kaha hai?

Locals - Sir! Woh toh abhi abhi jaldi me nikal gaya...

Vivek - Kyaaaa?

Freddy - Sir! Iska matlab toh saaf hai ki

Purvi - ki khooni Shyam Sundar hai...

Daya - Haan...chalo sab ke sab phael jao

Trio - Yes Sir!

After running for about 10 minutes Daya catches Shyam Sundar and gives him punches and asks the reason behind this crime...Shyam Sundar says -

"Sir, yeh Mala hai...meri patni . .. iska kisi aur ke sath affair chal raha tha...main Idhar ise pagalo jaise prem karta tha aur yeh...yeh..yeh mujhe dhoka de rahi thi"

Daya - Hume pata hai ke tumhe is baat ka kitna dukh hua hoga...par firbi tumhe yeh nhi karna chhayiye tha.. tumhe police ki madad leni chhayiye thi...dekho kaise badle ki aag ne tumhe bhi bhasm kar diya aaj... ab toh tum jail me baithkar sadna faasi ka order aane tak!

Daya(to his officers)- Chalo sab. .. ab hum bureau chalte hai...case toh solve hogaya...

Trio - Jee sir!

Daya, along with his other officers drove off to bureau in the C.I.D. Jeep

They reached inside and Purvi literally got a shock...she jumped around happily...and hugged Shreya and Nikhil ...then she forwarded her hand towards Vineet and said -

"Myself Purvi here...Sub Inspector Purvi"

"Hiii...I'm new here ... myself Sub Inspector Vineet"

"Nice to meet u"

While everyone was busy in talking among themselves, there was someone who was secretly observing someone from the past 10 minutes...

 **CLIFF HANGER**

* * *

Oops sorry for the cliff hanger...but I guess next update will be after March... sorry... :P

Btw a big big thank you and a hug to all those who reviewed my story 'PICNIC!'...thanx everyone

and now about this story...

salmazhv, Harshit Shetty, uzma sheikh, , Geet, kv's lover sunshine dareya,soni18, RK Sweety, monu- thank uhh all for your continuous support... :-)

Adi's girl- Arre di, bas thora sa aur wait karo...fir aajayenge humare hero :P

Shweta04- hiiii kaisi h tu? No no i must ask kemon achhis tui? Hehehe... shocked? Im also a bengali :P

Khushi- hiii...even my nickname is Khushi :P...haan haan zaroor dhikhaungi indono ka special bonding.. I'll include Daya also in this bonding

Geet, arooj, VENICE02, Nia757- hiii...i hope that today u r happy ... i hope that i met your expectations...do review and let me know...

ruhicidlover- hii...ya its a multi couple story...it includes DaReya, Abhirika and RajVi..but more of RajVi part..

And i also thank all the guest reviewers...and sorry agar kisi ka naam bhul gayi toh...

Till bbye tkcr...

Stay safe and God Bless!

Signing out,

RajVi Fan 123


	4. Friendship and some Mastiii!

**HELLO GUYS ! KAISE HO AAP SAB? WELL ACHHE HI HONGE NA?...BTW MUJHE BHULE TOH NHI NA AAPLOG? AGAR BHUL BHI GAYE TOH YAAD AGAYI NA? WELL...YEH UPDATE ISLIYE KYUKI MERE PREBOARDS KHATAM HOGAYE...BUT NEXT UPDATE PAKKA AFTER MARCH END :P**

 **ACHHA GUYS ENOUGH OF BAKWAAS NOW LET'S CONTINUE WITH THE STORY...HAPPY READING :-)**

 **WARNING- A FILLER CHAPPY AND SHORT ALSO! BUT ALSO CONTAINS LITTLE BIT OF FUNNY INCIDENTS! :P**

* * *

 **RECAP-** WE SAW THAT C.I.D. TEAM GOT 3 NEW OFFICERS- SUB-INSPECTOR VINEET, SUB-INSPECTOR SHREYA  & SUB-INSPECTOR NIKHIL. AND, MOREOVER WE SAW THAT, SOMEONE WAS OBSERVING THEM (PURVI, NIKHIL, SHREYA & VINEET) FROM THE PAST 10-15 MINUTES...

 **AND NOW-**

 **Purvi(hugging Shreya tightly)-** Yaaaaaaar Shreya! maine tujhe kitna miss kiya...pata hai, pure 10 saal(yrs) baad hum mil rahe h(her voice turned teary)

 **Shreya(hugging her back)-** Haan yaaaaaaar mujhe bhi pata hai...but tab halaat hi kuch aise thi ki mujhe jaana padha apne 10th standard ke baad Mumbai chodke( her voice also turned teary)

 **Vineet & Nikhil- **Agar dost-dost ka milan hogaya toh koi humse bhi baat karle...

 **Shreya -**

kya yaar! meri best friend hai woh ... bachpan se sath school jaate the... theek se baat bhi karne nhi dete tumlog...waise Purvi, isse milo(pointing Vineet), yeh hai mera college bestie, Vineet aur yeh(pointing Nikhil),... **(but purvi cut her...said..)**

 **Purvi-** Nikhil...

 **Shreya-** Tu jaanti h?

 **Purvi-** Haan! like Vineet is your college bestie, similarly he is my college bestie...(wink)

 **Shreya-** OooooHhhhh

 **Purvi-** Hmm...By the way, tum TEENO ek dusre ko kaise jaante ho?

 **Nikhil-** Woh Pari, humari police training ek sath hui thi Lucknow me

 **Purvi-** Oooooohhhh...(puppy face)...tum sab mujhe chor ke chale gaye and khud tum teeno ne eksath kitne maze kiye! Hhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaawwwwww! very bad!

 **Vineet-** Arre nhi Purvi, aisi baat nhi h...

 **Shreya-** Chal ab hum ek ho gaye na?

 **Nikhil-** And ab hum charo(4) ka group hoga...friendship group...(he said dreamingly)

 **Vineet (looking at purvi)-** Haaan aur hum dono ki dosti bhi ho jayegi( he said passing a wink to Purvi...in return Purvi just smiled and Shreya said...)

 **Shreya-** VINEET! hogaya tumahara 'Flirting Session'

 **(Vineet smiled sheepishly)**

 **(** Suddenly, Purvi discovered her **DAYA SIR HIDING BEHIND THE DOOR AND WATCHING THEM KEENLY) (a/n- guys remember? I told earlier that someone was watching them...?)**

 **Purvi-** Arre Daya Sir! Aap waha kya kar rahe h? yaha aayiye...plz join us!

 **(When Daya heard Purvi's voice, he stumbled...but saved himself by taking support of the door... :P)**

 **Daya-** H..ha...haan..wo...woh main aahi raha th...tha... **(Vineet came towards him and said, Sub Inspector Vineet sir!)**

 **Daya( while doing handshake)-** Good noon Vineet! Welcome to C.I.D. Vineet! :)

 **Vineet-** Thank You Sir!

 **(then Shreya approached him...And this side, our hero's heart was running like horse though he didn't knew the reason behind ;P)**

 **Shreya-** Sub-Inspector Shreya here Sir!

 **Daya-**...

 **(now Shreya understood that she was being stared by someone,so she said,"** Good noon Sir **!")**

 **Daya(while doing handshake)-** Umm...woh..haan...Good morning :P

 **(now Shreya who was super shocked by his behaviour, replied nothing...cuz she didn't want her senior to get embarrassed in front of his junior)**

 **(Then, Nikhil approached him, said, "** Sub-Inspector Nikhil here Sir **!"**

 **Daya(while doing handshake)-** Good noon Nikhil!(Nikhil POV- Chalo! is baar sir ne sahi bola! thank God mujhe Good Morning nhi bola! uff!)

 **Nikhil-** Thank You Sir!

 **(now Daya went away to his buddy-Abhijeet...He wanted to pull Abhi's leg...and he also knew where he'll will be! ;) obviously 'The Forensic Lab')**

 **Forensic Lab**

 **AbhiRika were enjoying among themselves in the Forensic Lab**

 **Daya -** Ahem...Ahem...(intensionally)

 **Abhijeet-** Kya Daya ! Harbaar galat time me entry! Hadd hoti hai

 **Tarika giggled ...**

 **Daya-** Kyaaaa? Yaha ek toh main aapne bhai aur bhabhi ...i mean hone waali bhabhi se milne aaya aur yaha mera balatkaar ho raha hai? Very bad!

 **Tarika-** Arre nhi Daya...aao na tum...aao...baitho...

 **Daya-** ( teasing abhi) dekho abhi bhabhi ji kitni achhi h ...apne hone wale devar ka kitna khyaal rakhti hai..aur khud ko dekho tum...ek bhai hoker bhi ek bhai ka khyaal nhi sakte?

 **Abhijeet -** Bas bas.., theek hai...zyaada bol mat...apni hone wali bhabhi ke saamne kuch zyaada hi bhaav kha raha h tu(Tarika literaly blushed when Abhi said"apni hone waali bhabhi")

 **IN RETURN DAYA JUST SMILED CUTELY... :)**

 **AT THE SAME TIME IN BUREAU WHEN DAYA LEFT-**

 **Nikhil -** Shreya, aaj Daya sir ko kya hogaya tha tere sath baat karte waqt?

 **Shreya-** Mujhe kya maloom? (Stressing the word 'mujhe')

 **Vineet-** Ohhh really? Mujhe toh aisa nhi lagta...

 **Purvi-** Mujhe toh aisa lag raha hai k yaha koi pyaar ka maamla chal raha h...

 **Vineet, Nikhil & Purvi-**Ooooooooooooooooo

 **Shreya-** kya Ooooooooo? Ha?

 **Vineet, Nikhil & Purvi-**k..ku...kuch nhi

 **Suddenly, ACP came and asked them to leave as it was already 7:30 pm...they all bid bye to each other and left**

* * *

Hiiii...so kaisa tha chappy? I hope achha hi tha...but next update will be surely after march

Arooj, Aftab, salmazhv, Nia757, asfa- thank u sooooo sooooo soooo much...

Drizzle1640- Hiiii Sreya!...,,belated Happy bday dear...koto bocherer hole tumi? ;)

love duo nd purvi, RK Sweety- next chappy me humari hero ki entry hogi ;) &thanx for your review

PupleAngel1- hii di...ab aapko me kya bolu? Jo bolna tha PM par hi boldiya...btw Im really very glad that u read my story

Shweta04- hmm...krittika di amar first frnd chilo ff e...kintu amar ekta onek boro bhuler jonno sob barbad hoye gelo...but now I've realised my mistake...tui dekh na...besh exam golo shesh hote de tarpore I'll post a note PUBLICALLY nd will confess my mistake...nd jar jonno ei bhul ta hoyeche ami tar mukhosh ta o khule berkorbo oi note e...umm ok leave the topic...i read adi's girl story( idk her name...jpdi janis to bolbi amae) which is 'SORRY' janina ekdin ki mone holo to review golo read korlam...thokhon ami janlam that u live in Kolkata n Bengali.. I'm also a bengali but I live in Delhi...nd thanx for your wishes...I'll surely do my exams well...just pray for me :P

Guest- hiii guest ji...zara apna naam bhi likh dijiyega...nd ya take a chill pill kyukiis story me RajVi ke sathsath DaReya aur AbhiRika bhi h...

okkk bbye guyz

tkcr and God bless!

Regards

RajVi Fan 123


	5. A New Friend

**HELLO EVERYONE ! AFTER A LONG TIME...ISN'T IT? HEHE :) CHALO...AAP SAB SE END MAIN BAAT KARTI HU WARNA MERA BAKWAAS TOH NON STOP CHALTA RAHEGA :P**

 **AND YA MY SPECIAL THANKS TO NAVYA DI AKA PurpleAngel1...SHE REALLY HELPED ME OUT ABOUT HOW TO WRITE THIS CHAPPY...THANK UHH DIDU ...** **;-***

 **ENJOY READING :)**

* * *

 **RECAP - WE SAW THE FOUR'S FRIENDSHIP, DAYA'S CUTE EYELOCK WITH SHREYA (WHICH WAS ACTUALLY NOT AN EYELOCK...AS SHREYA WASN'T LOST IN HIS EYES) & ABHIRIKA'S LEG PULLING BY DAYA...**

 **AND NOW-**

 **ONE FINE MORNING -**

 **IN AN UNKNOWN HOUSE, A MAN WAS SLEEPING PEACEFULLY WHEN,**

 **TIC-TIC, TIC-TIC, TIC-TIC, TIC-TIC...**

 **Man(Switching off the alarm clock) -** Aaj ka subah kitna suhana hai...kitne dino ke baad chain ki neend aayi thi... **(while getting up from the bed and streching his arms)**

 **Man (POV)-** Chal beta jaldi jaldi ready hoja...aaj sab betaab honge tujhse milne ke liye... **(and he smiles and enters the washroom to get fresh)**

 **That man came out from the washroom and went inside the kitchen to prepare his breakfast...he ate it ...and went somewhere in his car...**

 **IN C.I.D. BUREAU (9:30AM)**

 **No one was there in the bureau except a girl who was completing her file work...she was working too swiftly as she had to complete all her incomplete files before ACP Sir comes in and scolds her...She had already completed one file and then she decided to have her breakfast...but-**

 ***** CRASH*****

 **Girl-** Urghh! Kya aap dekhkar nhi chal sakte kya? Yeh aapke aakhe hai ya button? **(She blabbered out angrily)**

 **Man-** Tum kon ho? Aur tumhe bhagwaan ne pair chalne ke liye diye hai...naahi kudne ke liye! **(He also replied angrily)**

 **Girl-** Ohh hello! baat karne ki tameez sikhayi nhi kya tumhe kisi ne?

 **Man(sigh)-** Huh! Kaash koi hota! **(with pain in his voice)**

 **Girl (naughtily)-** OoooooooooooooooooHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you mean Girl-friend?

 **Man (again turning serious)-** Suno! tum na jo koi bhi ho...chup chap sunlo...Yeh C.I.D. Bureau h aur yaha hasna mana hai..!

 **Girl(turning herself into jhagdalu mode)-** Oh really? aapko sikhaane ki zaroorat nhi h! By the way kya aap mujhe batane ka kasht karenge ki aapka C.I.D. Bureau me kaise aana hua?

 **BEFORE THAT BOY COULD EVEN MOVE HIS LIPS TO SPEAK OUT SOMETHING BUT THAT GIRL CONTINUED WITH HER TALK AS-**

 **Girl-** Wait! wait! Meri super sensory skills kuch keh rahi h ki koi gadbad h! kya kuch hua h? I mean kisi ka khoon hua h kya?

 **Boy-** just calm down...aisa kuch nhi hua...kisi ka khoon nhi hua... **(but that girl cut him again in between)**

 **Girl-** Toh kya hua? aapke Girl- friend ne na keh diya kya aapko? **(she said with a smirk)**

 **Boy (a bit angrily)-** Dekho! meri koi Girl-friend nhi h...

 **Girl-** Kyu? **(she replied as soon as he ended)**

 **Boy-** Kya? **(confused)**

 **Girl-** Umm?...woh kuch nhi...mera matlab h ki... haan ! ...aapki koi girl friend nhi h? I cant believe this! **:0**

 **Boy-** Isme believe na karne waali baat kya h?

 **Girl-** nhi...woh kuch nhi... **[Pause]** ...Achhaaaaaaaaa...toh ab samajh me aaya...aapko use propose karna hoga...haina? but ek baat kaan kholke sun lijiye yeh C.I.D. Bureau h yaha pe yeh chhote mote cases solve nhi hote...still! I'll help you as a friend..but personally...cuz agar Abhijeet Sir ya ACP sir ko pata chalega na toh gala kaat dalenge.. **( she said this all with a smirk on her face and That Boy's face was hanging wide open like an O shape** )

 **SUDDENLY-**

 **Abhijeet (while entering inside the bureau)-** Kya hua **Purvi**? Kon kiska gala kaat dega? Aur yeh subah subah kisse baat kar rahi ho tum? **(Purvi and that boy looks at Abhi nervously...and Abhijeet enters the bureau and spots that boy)...** Arre **Rajat**! Tum kab aaye?

 **Rajat-** Good morning sir! Main kal sham ko pohoch gaya tha Mumbai.

 **Abhijeet-** Ohh achha...Btw Purvi, Isse milo..yeh h Senior Inspector Rajat aur Rajat, isse milo yeh h Sub- Inspector Purvi...

 **Rajat & Purvi- **Kyaaa? **(they said with a shocked voice)**

 **(ABHIJEET RECIEVED A CALL FROM HIS 'JAAN' {TARIKA} SO HE MOVED OUT...AND OVER HERE, INSIDE THE BUREAU, AN AWKWARD SILENCE WAS PREVAILING THEM {RajVi} BUT SOMEHOW PURVI MANAGED TO SAY SOMETHING -)**

 **Purvi-** Umm...good morning sir! and I'm sorry for what I did... **(she blabbered out while staring Rajat's feet)**

 **Rajat-** Good morning...Welcome to C.I.D.!

 **RAJAT WAS STARING HER NERVOUS FACE AND THEREFORE TO CALM HER HE SAID,**

 **Rajat-** Err..umm...kya tum har kisi se itne informally baat karti ho? **(He asked hesitantly)**

 **PURVI JUST LOOKED UP AND RAJAT SAW TEARS FORMING IN HER BEAUTIFUL EYES...**

 **Rajat-** tum theek toh hona Purvi? koi problem ho toh you can share it with me **(he spoked calmly)**

 **PURVI TURNED HER BACK TOWARDS RAJAT AND SAID-**

 **Purvi-** Sir!...aapko samajh nhi aayega...me..mera is duniya me k..koi bhi nhi h...siway mere C.I.D. Family ke! **(She literally broke down)**

 **Rajat-** Purvi... **(deep breathe)**...tumse ek baat bolu?...sach kahu toh mere paas bhi koi nhi siway mere baba ke aur meri is C.I.D. Family ke!...lekin shayad mujhe ek achha dost zaroor mila h?

 **Purvi- (Smiles lightly)** Jee zaroor!

 **RAJAT AND PURVI DID HANDSHAKE WHICH SPOKE THAT THEY'LL ALWAYS TRY THEIR LEVEL BEST TO KEEP THEIR FRIENDSHIP 'IMMORTAL'**

 **NOW AFTER AROUND HALF AN HOUR ALL HAVE REACHED BUREAU EXCEPT ONE-**

 **Daya (coming a bit close to his buddy)-** Yaar yeh Shreya aayi nhi abhi tak?

 **Abhi (turning naughty)-** Arre ajayegi woh thori der ke baad... **(pause)** ...kyu Bhai, bechani ho rahi h kya? **(wink)**

 **Daya (showing fake anger)-** kyaaa abhi! thori der toh serious hojaya karo!

 **Abhi-** Humare Rajat jaise?

 **THEY BOTH ROLLED INTO LAUGHTER...AFTER 2 MINUTES THEIR LAUGHTER CEASED BECAUSE A CASE WAS REPORTED...RajVi, DaReya, AbhiRika WENT FOR INVESTIGATION (TARIKA WENT BECAUSE THEY NEEDED AN FORENSIC EXPERT AND DR. R P SALUNKHE WAS ON LEAVE)**

 **AMLAWARI CHAUL (11:30 AM)**

 **OUR ALL THE OFFICERS HAVE REACHED THE CHAUL. TARIKA AND ABHIJEET ARE EXAMINING THE CORPSE AND DAYA-SHREYA ARE INTERROGATING WHEREAS, RAJAT AND PURVI ARE LOOKING FOR CLUES...**

 **AbhiRika Side-**

 **Tarika-** Abhijeet! Is laash ke pet me 3 stiches h

 **Abhijeet-** Tarika jee iska matlab hume is laash ko forensic lab bhejna chhayiye. mujhe lag raha h ki kuch toh gadbad zaroor h

 **Tarika-** Haan Abhijeet bilkul sahi kaha...

 **Abhijeet-** Tarika jee aapko shayad maloom nhi ke main jo bhi kehta hu sahi kehta hu **(He gave a proud smile)**

 **Tarika-** Okay okay hume maaf kardijiye Abhijeet ji ! **(Joining hands with childish behaviour)**

 **Abhijeet-** Tarika Jee!

 **Tarika-** Kya Tarika jee?

 **Abhijeet-** K..kuch nhi...chalo kaam pe dhyan de... **(He tried to cover up)**

 **DaReya Side-**

 **DAYA AND SHREYA WERE INTERROGATING THE HEAD OF THE CHAUL ABOUT THE MURDER OF THE NEWLY WED COUPLE.**

 **Daya-** Kya aapne kisiko dekha inke kamre se kisiko bahr nikalte huye?

 **Harish-** Nhi saab, humne kisiko bhi nhi dekha.

 **Shreya-** Harish jee, dekhiye, aap dariye mat...agar aapne kuch bhi dekha ya suna toh hume boliye...agar aaplog humari madad karenge toh humari tehkiqaat jald hi khatam hojayegi...

 **Harish-** Woh...

 **Daya-** Kya woh-woh laga rakha h haan? **(He said being a little angry)**

 **SHREYA JUST LOOKED AT DAYA SOMEWHAT GIVING A DISTURBED LOOK TO HIM...AFTER SEEING HER, DAYA JUST SHOOKED HIS HEAD AND LOOKED DOWN**

 **Shreya (to Harish)-** Haanjee! aap kuch bol rahe the?

 **Harish-** Jee. Main yeh keh raha tha ki me jab nahane jaraha tha toh mujhe kuch awaaze arahi thi...

 **Shreya-** Kaisi awaaze? Kuch suna aapne?

 **Harish-** Jee., Kuch saaf nhi tha...mujhe theek se pata nhi chala...lekin haan memsaab, main itna zaroor keh sakte hoon ki andar koi ladai chal rahi thi...

 **Shreya-** Achha thik h..Dhayavaad aapka!

 **RajVi Side-**

 **Rajat-** Purvi? Kuch mila kya?

 **Purvi-** Nahi sir! filaal toh kuch bhi nhi...

 **Rajat-** Hmm...chalo us side chalke dekhte h

 **RAJAT WENT TO THE OTHER SIDE AND PURVI FOLLOWED HIM...BUT SUDDENTLY-**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Rajat(POV)-** Yeh kon tha? **(while turning back)...** Purvi? Purvi **(realising her absence)...** Oh My God!

 **Rajat(Horrified)-** Purvi? Purvi? kaha ho tum? **(He moved few steps forward)** Purvi?

 **Purvi-** SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRR! MAIN YAHA...NEECHE HU...

 **AS SOON AS RAJAT HEARD HER VOICE SHE WENT THERE...TO HIS HOROR SHE WAS HANGING FROM A CLIFF**

 **Rajat-** P..Purvi..t..tum tension na lo...ma..main agaya hu na?Ch..chalo h..hath do apna

 **PURVI GAVE HER HANDS TO RAJAT AND SOMEHOW RAJAT PULLED HER UP. SHE WAS SO SCARED THAT AFTER CLIMBING UP, SHE FELL DOWN DUE TO NERVOUSNESS AND WEAKNESS...RAJAT PULLED HER UP AND SOMEHOW CARRIED HER BY HOLDING HER ARM WHERE DaReya & AbhiRika WERE THERE...EVERYONE GOT PANIC AND THEN PURVI WAS TAKEN TO A NURSING HOME SO THAT SHE COULD BE RE-ENERGISED BY CONSUMING GLUSOSE AND TO DO DRESSING OF THE WOUNDS SHE GOT...**

 **NIRMAL HEALTH CARE (6:30PM)**

 **PURVI'S DRESSING WAS DONE AND SHE WAS RESTING FOR SOMETIME WHEN SHREYA, VINEET & NIKHIL CAME INTO HER ROOM...**

 **Shreya-** Oye!

 **PURVI, WHOSE EYES WERE CLOSED, NOW OPENED**

 **Purvi-** hmm?

 **Nikhil-** Pari tu theek toh h na?

 **Purvi-** Arre haan re baba! ekdum fit and fine hu tumlogo ke saamne...

 **Vineet-** Woh toh dikh hi raha h...

 **Purvi(disturbed)-** Yaaar! main theek hu...

 **Shreya-** Achha achha theek h baba! **[pause]**... achha chal, hum tujhe lene aaye h..

 **Purvi-** kaha?

 **Shreya-** Madam jee? aapka ghar jane ka irada h bhi ya nhi?

 **Purvi-** Ohh...h..haan...haan...chal

 **EVERYONE WENT BACK HOME AND SHREYA DROPPED PURVI AND DECIDED TO STAY WITH PURVI ONLY THAT NIGHT...**

 **PURVI'S HOME (9pm)**

 **SHREYA-PURVI ARE HAVING THERE DINNER WHEN SHREYA ASKED SUDDENTLY-**

 **Shreya-** Purvi?

 **Purvi-**...

 **Shreya(a little louder)-** Purvi?

 **Purvi-** H..haan?

 **Shreya-** Purvi kya baat h? koi problem h toh bata mujhe... **(concerned)**

 **Purvi-** N..nhi Shree koi problem nhi h...

 **SHREYA GLARED HER**

 **Purvi-** Arre sachme koi problem nhi h re!

 **Shreya-** ab sach sach bol bhi de ki kya hua? **(tired)**

 **Purvi-** woh-woh baat yeh h ke..

 **Shreya-** Main sun rahi hu

 **Purvi-** Yaar mujhe na ajeeb sa feel horaha h...

 **Shreya-** Matlab?

 **Purvi-** Yaar...matlab kuch kuch horaha h yaar!

 **Shreya-** Kya kuch-kuch?

 **Purvi (a little disturbed)-** Tu nhi samjhegi yaar! kuch kuch horaha h bas!

 **Shreya-** OoooooooooooooHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...lagta h kisi ko yaha pe pyaar ho gaya h... **(she said while stressing the word 'pyaar')**

 **PURVI TURNED RED**

 **Purvi-** Arre pagal h kya? matlab kuch bhi?

 **Shreya-** Kya kuch bhi?

 **Purvi-** matlab kuch bhi bolti rehti h yaar tu!

 **Shreya-** Uhun **(nodding her head)**...yeh aapki galat fehmi h Miss. Purvi!

 **Purvi-** Urghh! chal ab soo bhi ja yaar aur mujhe bhi sone de

 **Shreya-** Nhi **(childish behaviour)**

 **Purvi-** Kya nhi? **(a little disturbed)**

 **Shreya-** Main nhi soungi

 **Purvi-** Toh mat so...ja bahar jake havaldar ki tarah khadi hoja!

 **Shreya-** Kyaaaaa? tune ek C.I.D. Officer ko havaldar bana diya? **(wide eyes)**

 **Purvi (she said casually)-** Haan...

 **Shreya(a little bit angrily)-** Purvi! **[pause]** yaaaar! ab bol bhi de na ke woh kon h?

 **PURVI WHO WAS LOST IN HER OWN DREAMLAND SAID-**

 **Purvi-** Rajat Sir

 **Shreya-** Kyaaaaaaaaaaa? **:0**

 **Purvi(coming back to the real world)-** kya?

 **Shreya-** Tune abhi kya kaha?

 **Purvi-** maine abhi kya kaha? **(she's badly confused)**

 **Shreya-** Urghh!...kuch nhi maate! so ja...kuch nhi kaha tune...good night!

 **WITH THIS SHE WENT TO THE GUEST ROOM HER PURVI TO HERS...**

 **PURVI'S ROOM (10PM)**

 **PURVI TOOK HER TEDDY, CUDDLED IT AND WENT TO SLEEP... :)**

* * *

 **UFF! FINALLY I'M DONE WITH IT! YEH KYA THA? KAHI MISS PURVI KO MR. RAJAT SE PEHLE NAZAR ME PYAAR TOH NHI HOGAYA?**

 **BTW, KAISA THA? I HOPE I DIDN'T BORE YOU GUYS...WELL...YOU KNOW AAJ MAIN BOHOT HAPPY HU CZ AAJ MERE EXAMS GOT OVER! :) AND TOMORROW I'M GOING FOR A FAMILY TRIP I'LL COME BACK ON 25TH ONLY AND USKE AGLE DIN RESULT! PLZ DO PRAY FOR ME GUYS...**

 **WELL, I WANTED TO TELL YOU GUYS ONE MORE THING THAT REVIEWS ARE DECREASING DAY BY DAY...WHY IS THAT HAAN? I ALSO FEEL VERY SAD BY SEEING THE NO. OF REVIEWS I GET THESE DAYS...KYA MAIN ACHHA NHI LIKHTI KYA JO MUJHE REVIEWS NHI MILTE? BOLO NA PLZ...AAJ SE SABLOG REVIEW KARENGE ... OKAY? AND PLZ NICE, AWESOME,UPDATE SOON, NOT LIKE THESE...ATLEAST IN A SENTENCE TOH REVIEW KARO AAPLOG...AGAR AAPLOG NHI KAROGE TOH HUM WRITERS KO PATA KAISE CHALEGA KI KYA MISSING H HUMARI STORIES ME AUR KYA NHI? WELL, KAAFI BOL CHUKI BUT KYA KARU? I WENT FURIOUS ON THE DECREASING NO. OF REVIEWS. FOR FIRST THREE CHAPPYS I GOT 75+ REVIEWS AND DEKHO 4TH CHAPPY KE LIYE BAS 15 REVIEWS?**

PurpleAngel1- Ab aapko kya bolu? aapne meri bohot help ki...thank uhh! :-* yup! I'll include AbhiRika and DaReya also along with RajVi...

kv's lover sunshine dareya- koi nhi didu...hota h hota h...aap bhi busy hongi...nd I guess yeh chappy thora sa lamba tha? do tell me taaki mujhe ek andaza hojaye ki ek chappy ka approx. length kya hona chhayiye...

arooj- thanks dear :)

Dareya Lovers- thanx di, I'm glad ki aapko achha laga. :-*

salmazhv- thank uhh baby!

luv duo nd purvi- thank u dear aapki wishes ke liye :) mere saare exams ache gaye bas aaj maths tha woh thora sa lengthy tha...ye lijiye hogayi yaha humari hero ki entry ;)

aftab- arre chillax dear! maine already chap4 ke starting me warning dediya tha that it's a filler chappy.I guess u r happy now with this chappy? plz lemme know.

upendra . dhanu - aapse 3baate kehni h...first, OMG! ek aur Divya! hahaha don't feel confused. Actually wanted to say I know 3 Divya's now :) ... second,I'm happy that u liked the concept and the story and another thing that I like is that u r also a crazy RajVi Fan :) ... third, thanks for wishing me the best...mere saare exams ache the bas aaj ka thora lengthy tha. :)

RK Sweety- thank you so so so much! actually I wanted to talk to you...will u mind Private Messaging(PM) me?

Nia757- no no no dear! it is just not possible that I'll write DaReya or some other couple...it's a RajVi centric with DaReya and AbhiRika as side couples...

Shweta04- Bhul e taihi je ami ekta fake ke khub close koreniye chilam aar she holo Harshit Shetty je ekhon aro ekta account baniye boshe ache as Daya Sir's Fan Harshit...I'm sorry kintu I'll not post a note..sobai baron korche...I live in Delhi but my birthplace is Bankura...Ha ami Sulagna...na re exams aaj shesh holo...oigolo toh preboards chilo...aashol exams aaj shesh holo...

rapunzelgirl313- thank u bachha :)

adi's girl- hey di! yeh raha aapka update! :) aapko bohot mish kiya tha :')

And now last but not the least my dear friend,

Soni18- aakhir tere darshan mil hi gaye ! ;)(juzt kidding babes!)


	6. Pyaar?

**A/N-HEY ALL! I KNOW I KNOW I'M LATE BUT THERE'S SOME REASON...BTW, HOWZ U ALL? I HOPE SAB ACHHE HI H...WELL GUYZ AN UPDATE FOR U ALL...WILL TALK TO U ALL AT THE END...**

 **HAPPY READING... & DO R & R...**

* * *

 **RECAP- WE SAW RAJAT'S ENTRY, RAJVI'S FRIENDSHIP, PURVI'S SMALL ACCIDENT AND SHREYA-PURVI'S TALK**

 **AND NOW-**

 **MORNING (AROUND 9AM)**

 **PURVI'S ROOM**

 **A girl came in with a tray full of chocolate cookies and milk...**

 **Girl-** Wake up Purvi! It's late already! **(she screamed at the top of her voice)**

 **Purvi (rubbing her eyes like a kid)-** Kya yaar! itni subah subah kyu cheek(shout) rahi h?

 **Girl-** Achhaaaaa? Itni subah subah haan? Madam jee time bhi dekha h aapne?

 **Purvi(while trying too cover up her body with the blanket which the girl pulled out while waking her up)-** tchh! kya **Shreya**! kitna tang karti h tu! ja na yaha se...had paar kardi tune! chup chap sone de mujhe! Ek achha sapna dekh rahi hu...

 **Shreya-** OooooooooooHhhhhhhhh...Achha Sapnaaaaa...kiske baare me bhai? zara hume bhi toh batao... **(She said while stressing the word sapna)**

 **Purvi (while trying to cover** **up)-** Kya Yaar! tu firse shuru hogayi?... **[pause]**...Oh shit! **(she said while slamming her head)**

 **Shreya-** Kya hua?

 **Purvi (she said in a scared tone)-** Bureau!

 **Shreya-** Arre baba chillax baby...oops! **(suddenly realizing something, she continued with a smirk on her face)** ... tujhe toh baby koi aur bulayega...main thodina bulaungi! **(she said while stressing the words- baby koi aur bulayega)**

 **Purvi (said in an uncomfortable tone)-** Kya yaar! plz meri maa subah subah shuru mat ho!

 **Shreya-** Yeh toh movie ki trailor bhi nhi thi...huh! **(she blabbered out showing fake anger)**

 **Purvi glared her and she became quiet...**

 **Purvi-** Kya bakwaas karti h Shreya!

 **Shreya (crying...no no..not crying, actually doing drama)-** Purvi! tu kitni buri h! humesha mujhe daatti h!

 **Purvi-** achha-achha theek h! ro mat! **[pause]** chal humlog aaj adventure island chale? **(she said hopefully)**

 **Shreya (showing fake anger)-** Haan ab madam ko adventure island jaana h haan? is tute huye hath ko leke adventure island?

 **Purvi (raising her voice a bit)-** Main theek hu yaar! paralysed nhi hu! [pause] achha theek h...mall chale?

 **Shreya (super happy)-** Haaaaaan! **(she said like a small kid)**

 **Purvi-** Heyy! kyu na hum Tarika ko bhi bula le? **(A/N- guys, today all the senior officers and Tarika has an off from the C.I.D. bureau...Shreya has it so because of Purvi)**

 **Shreya-** haan toh main use call karke bulati hu...

 **Purvi-** ek kaam kar, use bol ki woh dopeher ko hi ajaye aur humare sath hi lunch karle

 **Shreya-** Achha theek h!

 **Shreya goes and call tarika-**

 **Tarika-** haan **Abhi** bolo!

 **Shreya (she's confused)-** Ainn? Madamjee...zara caller ID toh check karo..!

 **Tarika checks the ID and she's embarrassed**

 **Tarika-** umm...woh..I mean...Hi..hi Shree! woh actually baat yeh h na ki mujhe laga ki mera matlab... **(but Shreya cuts her in b/w)**

 **Shreya-** bas bas Taru main samajh gayi **(and she chuckled)**

 **Tarika's cheeks turn red hot**

 **Tarika-** Yaar! ab bol bhi na yaar ki call kisliye kiya?

 **Shreya-** hmm...actually baat aisi h ki aaj main aur Pari mall ja rahe h toh we want you to join us!

 **Tarika-** ...

 **Shreya-** Hellozzz ? **(she literally shouted)**

 **Tarika-** ...

 **Shreya checked her phone once, and she saw that it's already disconnected and became horrified and told everything to Purvi. Now both the girls are afraid about what to do! Then finally Purvi concluded to go to Tarika's house to go and check the matter.**

 **TARIKA'S HOUSE (12:30 pm)**

 **Shreya-Purvi came and they got suspicious on seeing the door ajar...they came inside with cat paws to see what was the matter...**

 **Shreya-** Yaar Purvi, mujhe bohot darr lag raha h...kahi Tarika ko toh kuch...

 **Purvi (cut her harshly)-** Nhi Shreya! Tarika ko kuch nhi hoga...aakhir woh bhi toh ek C.I.D. officer h...

 **Shreya just nodded her head in agreement.**

 **Suddenly they heard some noise...it was a feminine and somewhat a familiar voice...**

 **Girl-** Aaaahhhh!

 **The girls goth frightened and shouted Tarika's name...No sooner they saw ABHIJEET coming out of Tarika's bedroom...and here, the girls mouth were left open like an O shape...**

 **Purvi-** Abhi..Abhijeet Sir?

 **Shreya-** Aa..aap yaha?

 **Abhijeet-** Ha..haan...woh Tarika ne mujhe bulaya tha...(he said in an embarrassing tone)

 **Suddenly a voice came from behind-** "ACHAAAA?"... **It was none other than Tarika...**

 **Shreya-** Ahhemm! **(coughed fakely)**

 **Purvi-** ohhhhoooo! mujhe kuch kuch samjh agaya

 **Shreya (said mischievously)-** Mujhe toh sab samajh agaya Pari! hahaha!

 **She stopped laughing after getting a glare from AbhiRika...**

 **Purvi-** Achha achha theek h! chalo hum sab Mall chalte h na plzz!

 **Shreya-** Haan! Abhijeet Sir aap bhi chaliye na!

 **Abhijeet just made a face and said-**

 **Abhijeet-** Err...kya hum Daya ko bhi leke jaa sakte h?

 **After listening Daya's name, Shreya just released a deep sigh and thought "inka (abhijeet) kuch nhi hosakta"**

 **Purvi-** Arre kyu nhi? zaroor! Main unhe abhi call karti hu...

 **Purvi dialled Daya's number**

"Hello"

 **Purvi-** Hello sir!

 **Daya-** Oh hi Purvi! kya hua?

 **Purvi-** Arre kuch nhi sir! woh humlogone aaj Mall mein lunch karne ka plan banaya h...kya aap humare sath ana pasand karenge?

 **Daya-** Arre yeh kaisi baat kar rahi ho tum! Ab agar meri behen mujhe itni pyaar se bulayegi toh me na aau aisa hosakta h kya?

 **Purvi just smiled sheepishly and said-** Achha sir theek h aap ready ho jayiye...hum aapko abhi pick karne aate h

 **Daya-** Ohkk... **(pause)** ek minute ek minute Purvi!

 **Purvi-** Kya hua Sir?

 **Daya-** Woh main soch raha tha ki aaj saare Senior Inspectors ki chutti h toh...

 **Purvi-** Toh?

 **Daya-** Kyu na hum Rajat ko bhi bula le? Waise hi woh akela hi apni zindagi guzaarta h...uska koi nhi siway humare aur baba ke... **(deep sigh)** toh agar tumhe koi problem **(but was cut by Purvi)**

 **Purvi ( turning emotional)-** Nhi sir! Mujhe kya? kisi ko bhi koi problem nhi h!

 **Daya-** Achha theek h main use call akrleta hu aur humlog use pick karlenge

 **Purvi-** Jee sir!

 **Call Ended**

 **Some unknown feeling prevailed Purvi and suddenly she felt her cheeks burning red hot...suddenly she heard Tarika calling her so she rushed out of the room and came to the drawing room where everyone was waiting for her...**

 **Tarika-** kaha gayi thi Purvi? Itna time?

 **Purvi-** N..nhi wo..woh baat kar rahi thi main...

 **Abhijeet-** Woh sab choro aur batao...Daya araha h kya?

 **Purvi-** Haan sir woh arahe h

 **Abhijeet-** Hmm...chalo fir! dair kis baat ki? Nikalte h hum sab...

 **They all came out while, Shreya sided Purvi for sometime-**

 **Shreya-** Purvi sun!

 **Purvi(smiling)-** Suna!

 **Shreya-** aaj kya baat h pari? tere chehre par aaj ek kuch alag hi chamak (shine) h?

 **Purvi-** Hmm...so toh hona hi tha...

 **Shreya-** Kyu Bhai? aisi kya baat h?

 **Purvi-** Woh maine apna sunscreen change karliya...Dr. ne dusra suggest kiya..

 **Shreya(slamming her head)-** Maate! main woh waali chamak (shine) ke bare mein nhi puch rahi hu!

 **Purvi-** Ohh.. **(turning shy)**..nhi yaar! aisi koi baat nhi h

 **Shreya-** toh kaisi baat h? (turning naughty)

 **Purvi-** Kya yaar Shreya! tu kal waali baat ko firse lekar baith gayi?

 **Shreya-** Achha achha theek h chal ab...

 **All of them sat in Purvi's car...(she owned a Java Brown coloured Scorpio)**

 **Seating Arrangement-**

 **Driving seat- Purvi**

 **Passenger seat- Shreya**

 **Middle seat- it was left empty for Daya**

 **Last seat- AbhiRika**

 **Soon they reached Daya's house...**

 **DAYA'S HOUSE(1Pm)**

 **Daya-** Arre yaar mere goggles kaha gaye?

 **He started finding the whole house**

 **Daya POV-** Beta! ab jald se jald shaadi karle...bahu teri help kardegi... **(he smiled while thinking this)**

 **Suddenly he heard car honking and he had no other option so he ascended towards the car and sat on the middle seat...**

 **Daya-** Purvi, yaha se left lo...

 **Shreya-** Kyu sir? Mall toh yaha se seedha padta h na?

 **Daya-** Haan magar Rajat ka ghar yaha se keft padhta h

 **Abhijeet-** Rajat?

 **Daya-** Haan...Purvi ne bataya nhi tumlogo ko?

 **Purvi-** Wo..woh me bhul gayi thi...sorry..

 **Daya-** koi nhi...main batata hu...actually maine socha ki Rajat humesha akele hi time spend karta h toh kyu na woh hume join karle? use bhi achha lagega.

 **Tarika-** haan tumne bilkul sahi kiya Daya...

 **Daya-** Bas bas gaadi roko...pohoch gaye hum..

 **Purvi honked her car and Rajat came out with a smile on his face...he's looking damn handsome in his Black tee and blue jeans...and Purvi is looking him with wide eyes and mouth open...Shreya saw her and was about to speak something, but them thought that she'd get embarrassed in front of everyone so she quiet...The car ignited and they continued with their expedition to Mall...In the due course, Purvi is continuously staring Rajat from the rear view mirror at a regular interval of time and Shreya is observing her acts...soon they reach their destination - Mall**

 **SOUTH CITY MALL (2PM)**

 **Daya-** Chalo Bhai, pehle kuch khaa lete h...

 **Abhijeet-** Chalo Bhai, pehle kuch khaa hi lete h. Kumbhkaran ko bhook lagi h, warna hume hi khaa jayega

 **Everyone laughed at Abhijeet's comment except Shreya and Daya threw a angry glare to all. They all went to the food court and sat on the family seat.**

 **Purvi-** Main na ekbaar washroom se hokar aati hu

 **Shreya-** Hmm...theek h

 **Seating arrangement-**

 **AbhiRika sat opposite to each other as expected. Daya sat next to Abhi and Rajat next to Daya. Shreya thought something, and then sat opposite to Daya.**

 **Purvi came from the washroom and saw that only one place was left vacant- opposite to Rajat. Purvi understood and narrowed her eyes to Shreya. Actually, Shreya deliberately sat opposite to Daya so that Purvi gets a chance to sit opposite to Rajat. In return, Shreya just smiled innocently, then in reply, Purvi also smiled in return. Soon they had their lunch and Purvi ascended to pay the bill when Abhi stopped her.**

 **Abhijeet-** Purvi, main already bill pay kar chukka hu

 **Purvi-** Magar sir aap kyu? mera matlab **(but he cut her in between)**

 **Abhijeet-** Arre koi baat nhi...waise bhi maine tumhara plan kharaab kar diya tha...

 **Purvi-** are nhi sir! aisi koi baat nhi h...aap mujhe sharminda kar rahe h...aur waise bhi bill Shreya pay karne waali thi kyuki main apna wallet bhul gayi ( she sticked her tongue out)

 **Abhijeet just patted her head and she smiled. Then Abhijeet said-**

 **Abhijeet-** Kyu na hum do-do ke team me bat (divide) jaye and theek do ghante baad parking me mile?

 **Daya(turning naughty)-** Boss, saaf saaf kyu nhi kehte ke tumhe Tarika ke sath time spend karna chhate ho?

 **Abhijeet(whispering in his ears)-** Oye! tujhe nhi lagta ke tu zyaada hi bol raha h? Abhi boldu ko sabko main?

 **Daya-** Kya?

 **Abhijeet-** Woh vaali baat? **(he chuckled)**

 **Daya-** Pagal h kya? **(blushing a bit)**

 **Abhijeet-** Toh fir jo maine bola woh kar

 **Daya(like an innocent baby)-** Aapka hokum sar - aakho par!

 **Abhijeet smiled. So, AbhiRika and DaReya went away and here our dear RajVi were left alone with Purvi looking here and there and blushing hard.**

 **Rajat-** Purvi?

 **Purvi-** Jee..jee?

 **Rajat-** Toh chale?

 **Purvi-** Kaha?

 **Rajat-** Com'on Purvi! why're you acting so dumb? Chalo ghum ke aate h

 **Purvi just nodded and moved along with Rajat.**

 **AbhiRika Side**

 **Abhijeet-** Tarika jee! chalo Bhai aakhir aapke sath akele time spend karne ka mouka toh mila!

 **Tarika-** Kya Abhi? agar hum sab eksath hote toh maza aata!

 **Abhijeet(a bit annoyed)-** Achhaaa? toh jao apne dosto ke paas!

 **Tarika(sweetly)-** Dekho Abhijeet, mera woh matlab nhi tha

 **Abhijeet-** Toh kya matlab tha?

 **Tarika-** Mera Shona Baby! Itna gussa nhi na pleashhh!

 **Abhijeet (smiling)-** Aapse naraaz rehna toh haqiqat (reality) me namumkin(impossible) h!

 **Tarika smiled and Abhijeet slided his hands in Tarika's waist.**

 **DaReya Side**

 **DaReya were walking silently when Daya broke the silence.**

 **Daya-** Shreya, ek baat bolu?

 **Shreya-** Haan sir boliye kiske bare mein baat karni h?

 **Daya-** Mujhe tumse Purvi ke bare mein baat karni h...maine socha ki tum dono besties ho toh tumhe pata hoga...

 **Shreya-** Haan sir boliye na! bejhijhak puchiye...

 **Daya-** Woh baat aisi h ki aaj jab main usse baat kar raha tha phone mein Rajat ko invite karne keliye toh mujhe uske behaviour me kuch ajeeb laga...Kya tumhe kuch pata h?

 **Shreya-** Sir, yeh baat mujhe bhi pareshan kar rahi h bohot dino se...Infact, maine usse puchne ki bhi koshish ki h par hamesha topic change kar deti h...

 **Daya-** Mujhe lagta h ki woh Rajat se pyaar karti h par shayad use realization nhi hui h..

 **Shreya-** hmm...aaj gaari(car) me bhi woh baar baar Rajat Sir ko stare kar rahi thi..

 **Daya(smiling lightly)-** haha...yeh meri behan bhi na pagli h bilkul... **[pause]** Umm...By the way, can we become friends?

 **Shreya-** Yeah sure! why not!

 **DaReya continued their walk while talking about random things.**

 **RajVi Side**

 **RajVi were roaming around the outfit section. Suddenly Purvi stopped in front of an outlet. Rajat found her staring at a blue coloured long skirt.**

 **Rajat-** Purvi?

 **Purvi-**...

 **Rajat-** Purvi?

 **Purvi-** Jee...kuch kaha aapne?

 **Rajat-** Haan maine kaha ki tum kya dekh rahi ho?

 **Purvi(embarrassed)-** Nhi sir, woh kuch nhi

 **Rajat stared her for few seconds and then pulled her arm and took her in the shop. Rajat asked the shopkeeper to sell it. Rajat paid the bill and Purvi was staring her blankly as if she was a new born baby who doesn't know anything. Rajat raised his eyebrow as if questioning her.. Purvi nodded nothing and blushed. but then suddenly she got conscious and said-**

 **Purvi-** Sir, mere paas itne paise nhi h...main actually apna wallet ghr bhul aayi...

 **Rajat-** Arre are Purvi! chillax! waise bhi kya farak padta h? hum toh dost h na? bhul gayi?

 **Purvi(blushing)-** Par..

 **Rajat-** Koi par-var nhi Purvi... **[pause]** chalo ab chalte h... do ghante hone hi wale h.

 **Everyone reached the Parking Area and this time Shreya drove the car and Purvi sat on the passenger seat. Everyone had already left. Suddenly Shreya noticed the packet in Purvi's hand and said-**

 **Shreya-** Ohhooo...lagta h aajkal log bina 'wallet' ke shopping karne lage? **(she said while teasing her)**

 **Purvi (acting innocent)-** Nhi...aisa kabse hone laga?

 **Shreya-** Bas bas zyaada bholi mat ban! **[pause]** Rajat Sir ne laake diya na tujhe?

 **Purvi didn't answer anything, instead, she looked sideways(outside the car). Shreya got her answer and again asked her-**

 **Shreya-** Tu Rajat Sir se pyaar karti h na?

 **Purvi-** tchh...nhi yaaaaaaaar! kitne baar bolu?

 **Shreya-** Achha achha theek h maharani(queen)

 **After around 6-7 minutes, Shreya stopped the car.**

 **Purvi-** Yeh gaari kyu rok di?

 **Shreya(raising her voice)-** Ho kya gaya h tujhe purvi?

 **Purvi was numb**

 **Shreya(a little bit calm)-** Pari, mera ghar agaya h

 **Purvi looked sideways and realized that yes, it's Shreya's home.**

 **Shreya-** Jaane se pehle main bas tujhe ek baat kehna chhahungi...meri baat ko aaj sone se pehle firse sochke dekhna...

 **Purvi nodded in approval. Shreya got down from the car and they bid bye to each other. Purvi got up and sat on the driving seat and drove herself to her house.**

 **PURVI'S HOUSE (9:30 pm)**

 **Purvi had already prepared her dinner and now she was watching T.V.. No no she wasn't watching T.V., actually was changing the channels. Suddenly she took her phone and opened WhatsApp Messenger. She sent a** 'Hi' **in their C.I.D. Group. As soon as she sent the message, another** 'Hello' **flashed on the screen. She checked and saw that the message was from her Rajat Sir. She again texted** "Hello sir !"

"Hi Purvi, kya kar rahi ho?"

"Nothing much sir, watching T.V."

"Okay...chalo personal pe baat karte h...yaha khaamaka group waste karne ka koi matlab nhi"

"yes sir!"

 **Now Purvi's heart beat increases as it'll gonna be the first time that she'll gonna chat with Rajat personally. She didn't write anything until and unless Rajat himself sent a message-**

"Kya hua Purvi? Kaha gayi thi?"

"Kuch nhi Sir, woh main Dinner prepare kar rahi thi" **She lied him as she didn't find any way out.**

"Ohh achha! Theek h fir, tum dinner prepare karlo cz I guess bohot late ho chuka h"

"Okay sir...Bbye" **She wanted to talk to him but she couldn't.**

"Yeah, Bbye..Goodnight"

"Goodnight Sir"

 **She kept her phone aside and closed her eyes...**

 **Purvi POV-** Yeh kya horaha h mujhe? Itni bechaini kyu? kahi..kahi mujhe sachme pyaar...urghh kya soch rahi h Purvi? He's only your friend and nothing much!

 **Suddenly Purvi opens her eyes and saw the time...it was already 10:15 PM so she thought to have her Dinner...**

 **After Dinner, she straight away went to her bedroom. She changed herself in her night suit and went to bed. She closed her eyes but was unable to sleep. All the incidents in which she spent time with Rajat came into her mind. Now, it has been an hour that she is trying to sleep. Suddenly she got up ffrom the bed and started singing...**

 **(A/N- SO SORRY GUYS FOR DISTURBING YOU ALL, BUT PLZ LISTEN THIS SONG WHILE READING THE LYRICS...I'M CENT PERCENT SURE THAT YOU'LL LOVE READING IT...THE SONG IS FROM THE NEWLY RELEASED SERIAL- MASTAANGI...PLZ DO GOOGLE IT AND LISTEN IT)**

 _Aakhon mein hai,_

 _Sapna koyi._

 _Kyu lage,_

 _Apna koyi?_

 **(She moved out of the bed and went towards the windowsill and sat there)**

 _Kahi mera dil kho gaya_

 _Jaane kya hogaya?_

 _Needein gayi dasne lagi_

 _Bechainiyaan Bechainiyaan_

 **(She is totally lost on seeing the moon)**

 _Haan..._

 **(She came back and laid down in the bed)**

 _Kyu rahu main bekaraar?_

 _Yeh hua hai pehli baar..._

 _Kyu araha h khumar?_

 _Kya mujhe hua h pehli baar?_

 _Needien gayi dasne lagi_

 _Bechainiyaan Bechainiyaan_

 **(She closed her eyes and went into her magical dream)**

 _ **-#-#-#-#-**_

* * *

 **A/N- OKAY GUYS SO I END HERE... YEH KYA? AISI KONSI BAAT H JO DAYA SABSE CHUPA RAHA H EXCEPT ABHIJEET? AND HUMARI PURVI KO KYU HORAHI H ITNI BECHAINI? HOPE KI AAP SABKO YEH CHAPPY ACHHA LAGA HO...PLZ LEMME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEWS. AND ONE MORE THING, I'M SORRY TO SAY BUT THERE'S SOME EMERGENCY AND BECAUSE OF THAT WE HAVE TO RUSH TO KOLKATA. I'LL BE GOING ON WEDNESDAY AND WILL BE COMING ON MONDAY(11TH) MORNING. SO I DON'T THINK KI 15TH SE PEHLE I'LL BE ABLE TO GIVE ANY UPDATE. I KNOW EK TOH ITNI DER BAAD UPDATE KIYA AND FIRSE CHUTTI BUT PLZ TRY TO UNDERSTAND MY SITUATION TOO. NO BASHING WILL BE APPRECIATED IN THIS ISSUE.**

 **GUYS, EK AUR BAAT THI, MERA RESULT 26TH MARCH KOHI NIKAL GAYA THA AND I GOT 8.8 CGPA. EVERYONE'S HAPPY AND I HAVE ALSO STARTED MY CLASS X SESSION.**

 **Nia 757, Dareya Lovers ,Rapunzel 313, Ahswiniatval, salmazhv,** Sukhi,arooj - thank you guys for your support. :)

 **RK Sweety-** Thank you dear. But aapne mujhe PM nhi kiya? maine aapko bola tha? koi nhi main hi kar deti hu aapko PM.

 **FantasticMAGGI02-** Arre it's not a problem. :) Don't say a sorry plz..I have also reviewed in your new RajVi story...plz update soon :)

 **PurpleAngel1-** Okay baba Okay...It was your small idea which I wrote beautifully..khush? hehe :) aapse toh ladhna hi bekaar h ;) and you one thing? You are my 100th reviwer! :) I'm very happy...

 **Soni18-** hehe...ekdum sahi kaha...bhagwaan ke darshan jab milte h tab le lena chhayiye :) BTW, haan it's my passion...abse kisiko nhi bolungi ki review karo...jise padhna ho padhe aur jise review karna ho kare...but kya karu? reviews padhke dil khush hojata h yaar :)

 **luv duo nd purvi** \- hehe...dekhiye na aaphi ke wishes ke wajah se mera result achha aaya...but mujhe aapke review ka first part samajh nhi aaya

Shweta04- Yes, the matter was serious. I have lost all the guts yaar to talk to her. khub bhoye lage. hehe...exams shesh toh thikache kintu eibaar 10th, otho swiftly parbona re...hoye toh once in a week hote pare..hehe...I'm glad je tor bhalo laglo Ch5 ta nd I hope ki Ch6 ta o bhalo laglo :)...ya...belated Happy Holi to u too...na re I didn't play Holi this time cz aamra baayere ghurte geslam :)

 **Adi's girl-** Hey di! no problem:) late toh kisise bhi hosakta h...next time se, no sorry okay? hahaha...Purvi, woh toh natkhat hogi hi meri tarah...kyu? kyuki main aapki behen hu :) :-* And once again I congratulate you on your completion of your story 'SORRY' :)

 **Okay Byye all**

 **Tkcr and God bless!**

 **~RajVi Fan 123**


	7. Surprise and Realization

**A/N- Hello all, at first I wish all my Bengali friends a very Happy New Year and others too...hope ki yeh New Year aap sabke liye achha jaye...I know I'm late to wish you all (It was on 14th April)... BTW, A musical update for you all with a surprise...hope you like it... *pls R and R***

* * *

 **RECAP-We all enjoyed our lunch with our C.I.D. Officers, AbhiRika's romance , DaReya's talks and RajVi's message message game ;)**

 **AND NOW-**

 **Bureau (9:30am)**

 **Almost everyone has reached and here, our beautiful Sub Inspector is engrossed in a file..is she? Let us read...**

 **Shreya-** hey Pari! Goodmorning

 **Purvi-** Goodmorning

 **Shreya sensed that something was wrong with her. She felt that she didn't get enough sleep last night.**

 **Shreya-** Purvi?

 **Purvi-** hmm?

 **Shreya-** kya kar rahi h?

 **Purvi-** File read kar rahi hu

 **Shreya-** Ulta pakad ke?

 **Purvi-** Kya?

 **Shreya-** File

 **Purvi-** Ohh

 **She got embarrassed and put her head down.**

 **Shreya (While caressing her hair)-** Kya baat h Purvi? Koi problem?

 **Purvi-** Nhi bas kal raat neend nhi aayi achhe se

 **Shreya-** Hmm...by the way in sab ka reason kya h?

 **Purvi-** Matlab?

 **Shreya-** Matlab ki tune khud se pucha ke iska reason kya h?

 **Purvi-** Nhi (with a sigh)

 **Shreya-** Toh fir aaj sone se pehle khud se puchiyo

 **Purvi was staring her blankly.**

 **Shreya-** Theek h?

 **Purvi nodded and turned her gaze towards Rajat for a while. Shreya followed her gaze and smiled to herself. She thought to talk to Daya about Purvi. So, Shreya went away to her desk. Everyone was busy working until-**

 **Daya-** Chalo bhai sablog lunch karlo

 **Everyone went except Purvi. Daya saw her sitting alone so thought of asking her but she deneid to tell anything to him. So Daya thought of asking about the matter to Shreya in the evening.**

 **Evening (around 7:20 pm)**

 **ACP-** Pack up everyone.

 **Everyone left the bureau except DaReya.**

 **Daya-** Umm Shreya?

 **Shreya-** yes sir?

 **Daya-** Kya tum free ho?

 **Shreya-** Haan sir hu...

 **Daya-** Toh mere sath café chalogi? Mujhe Purvi ke baare me tumse baat karni h

 **Shreya-** Okay sir

 **Daya POV- Isi bahane tumhare sath time spend karne mouka miljayega Shreya.**

 **Shreya-** Chale sir?

 **Daya-** H..haan...chalo...

 **Same time outside the bureau...**

 **Rajat-** Dhat! Yeh car start kyu nhi horahi? (He was irritated)

 **He came out of the car and saw Purvi standing near her car as if waiting for someone. As they (RajVi) lived on the same colony, he thought of asking a lift from her. Suddently DaReya came out-**

 **Daya-** Chalo Shreya...

 **Purvi-** kaha sir? Shreya ko toh mujhe drop karna h

 **Daya-** nhi woh mujhe Shreya ko kuch file deni h

 **Purvi just shrugged her shoulders and said "Okay."**

 **DaReya drove off in Daya's car whereas RajVi are left alone.**

 **RajVi Side**

 **Rajat -** Umm...Purvi?

 **Purvi looked into his eyes with a smile.**

 **Rajat-** Woh kya mujhe aaj lift mil sakti h? Woh actually meri gaadi kharaab hogayi.

 **Purvi (while smiling)-** Arre kyu nhi? zaroor ayiye...ek dost hone ke naate itna toh kar hi sakti hu na?

 **Rajat smiled in return and both of them sat on the car. The car ignited and they started their journey.**

 **DaReya Side**

 **Daya is driving the car and Shreya is sitting beside him. When-**

 **Daya-** Shreya, zara radio on kardo please

 **Shreya switched on the radio and -**

 _ **"93.5 Red FM**_

 _ **bajate raho**_

 _ **Good Evening ladies and gentlemen**_

 _ **Main, RJ Raunak**_

 _ **sirf aur sirf aapki sewa mein sham ke 6baje se leke pure raat ke 8 baje tak.**_

 _ **Chaliye...aaj humlog aapke liye laaye h King of the Music- Arijit Singh**_

 _ **ka unplugged brand new gaana...**_

 _ **Aaja Mahi from Singh is Bling**_

 _ **Toh fir der kis baat ki?**_

 _ **Dosto, dil thaamke baithjayiye,**_

 _ **I guarantee you ki you'll love this song..."**_

 _ **Ho aaja mahi aaja mahi aa soniya ve aake**_  
 _ **Aaj mera gal lag ja tu**_

 _ **Aaja mahi, aaja mahi, aa soneya**_  
 _ **Aake aaja gal lag ja tu**_

 _ **Tu hi jind meri**_  
 _ **Tu hi meri taqdeer ve**_  
 _ **Ban gaya ranjha aur**_  
 _ **Tu hi meri Heer ve**_  
 _ **Kaise bataaun tujhe**_  
 _ **Kitna hai pyar ve**_  
 _ **Rab dikhta hai tujh me**_  
 _ **O mere yaar ve haaye**_

 _ **Aaja mahi, aaja mahi, aa soneya ve aake**_  
 _ **Aaj mera gal lag jaa tu**_

 _ **Aaja mahi, aaja mahi, aa soneya**_  
 _ **Aake aaja gal lag jaa tu**_

 _ **Oh ho.. haye..oh ho...ye he he**_

 _ **Uddti patang meri bas tere maanjhe se**_  
 _ **Mere jaisa pyar na hoga**_  
 _ **Kabhi kissi Ranjhe se**_  
 _ **Heer se bhi sohni hai tu**_  
 _ **Keemti hai heeron si**_  
 _ **Pyaar ki hai chahat teri**_  
 _ **Ishq ke faqeeron ki.. haaye..**_

 _ **Aaja mahi, aaja mahi, aa soniya ve aake**_  
 _ **Aaj mera gal lag ja tu**_  
 _ **Aaja mahi, aaja mahi, aa soneya**_  
 _ **Aake aaja gal lag ja tu**_

 _ **ohooo...yehehe...**_

 _ **Aaja maahi aaja aa..**_  
 _ **Aaja maahi.. ajaa..**_  
 _ **Aaaja…**_

 _ **Ohh Aaja mahi, aaja mahi, aa soniya ve aake**_  
 _ **Aaj mera gal lag jaa tu**_  
 _ **Aaja mahi, aaja mahi, aa soneya**_  
 _ **Aake aaja gal lag jaa tu**_  
 _ **Aaja...**_

 **Shreya-** Sir, song sachme achhi thi ... h na?

 **Daya POV- Magar tumse achhi nhi...**

 **Shreya-** Siiiiirrrr?

 **Daya-** H..haan?

 **Shreya-** Song achhi thi na?

 **Daya-** Haan...bohot achhi thi...

 **Shreya-** Sir, aapko pata h?

 **Daya-** Tum jabtak mujhe batogi nhi toh kaise pata chalega?

 **Shreya-** hehe...You know? We both love Arijit Singh toooooo much **(stressing the words 'too much')**

 **Daya-** We?

 **Shreya-** Main aur Pari

 **Daya-** Ohh...but ya even I agree. He's a brilliant singer.

 **DaReya reached 'The Coffee Shop' with little chit chats. They went inside.**

 **RajVi Side**

 **Purvi switched on the radio-**

 _ **"Radio Mirchi 98.3 FM It's Hot.**_

 _ **Good Evening all.**_

 _ **Main RJ Recharge Rohit**_

 _ **aap sabke liye**_

 _ **'The King Of Singing- ARIJIT SINGH'**_

 _ **ka ek hit song laya hu...**_

 _ **please enjoy..."**_

 _ **Tu hi ye mujhko bata de**_  
 _ **Chahun main ya naa**_  
 _ **Apne toh dil ka bata de**_  
 _ **Chahun main ya naa (x2)**_

 _ **Itna bata doon tujhko**_  
 _ **Chaahat pe apni mujhko**_  
 _ **Yun toh nahi ikhtiyaar**_  
 _ **Phir bhi yeh socha dil ne**_  
 _ **Ab jo laga hoon milne**_  
 _ **Poochhu tujhe ek baar**_

 _ **Tu hi ye mujhko bata de**_  
 _ **Chahun main ya naa**_  
 _ **Apne toh dil ka bata de**_  
 _ **Chahun main ya naa**_

 _ **Aisi kabhi pehle hui naa thi khwaahishein**_  
 _ **O.. kisi se bhi milne ki**_  
 _ **Naa ki thi koshishein**_  
 _ **Uljhan meri suljha de**_  
 _ **Chaahun main ya naa**_  
 _ **Aankhon aankhon mein jataa de**_  
 _ **Chaahun main ya naa**_

 _ **Mere chhote chhote khwaab hain**_  
 _ **Khwabon mein geet hain**_  
 _ **Geeton mein zindagi hai**_  
 _ **Chaahat hai, preet hai**_  
 _ **Abhi main na dekhoon khwaab woo**_  
 _ **Jin mein na tu mile**_  
 _ **Le khole honth maine**_  
 _ **Ab tak the jo sile**_

 _ **Mujhko na jitna mujh pe**_  
 _ **Utna iss dil ko tujh pe**_  
 _ **Hone laga aitbaar**_  
 _ **Tanha lamhon mein apne**_  
 _ **Bunti hoon tere sapne**_  
 _ **Tujhse hua mujhko pyaar o o..**_  
 _ **Poochungi tujhko kabhi naa**_  
 _ **Chaahun main ya naa**_  
 _ **Tere khaabon mein ab jeena**_  
 _ **Chaahun main kyun naa!**_

 _ **Tu hi yeh mujhko bata de**_  
 _ **Chahun main ya naa**_  
 _ **Apne tu dil ka pata de**_  
 _ **Chahun main ya naa**_

 **Purvi, she doesnt know why, but she's blushing.**

 **Rajat (didnt notice that Purvi was blushing)-** Song kaafi romantic tha na?

 **Purvi looked at him in shock.**

 **Rajat -** Mera matlab kaafi achha song tha

 **Purvi (smiling)-** Hmm...bilkul sahi kaha aapne... **[pause]**...waise aapko pata h? Arijit Singh is my all time favourite.

 **Rajat-** Hmm...even I used to be like him during my college days

 **Purvi-** Hmm...nice [pause] ...WHAT?

 **Rajat looked her with amusement.**

 **Purvi-** Mera matlab h ki aap gaana gate ho?

 **Rajat-** Nhi..gaata tha.

 **Purvi-** What do you mean by "gaata tha"? ( she imitated him)

 **Rajat-** Matlab ki mujhe bohot saal hogaye gaana gaye huye and now I don't know ki agar main gaya toh sur mein bhi hoga ke nhi and tum apne kaano ko band karke baith jao...

 **He stopped after getting an angry glare from her.**

 **Purvi-** Mujhe nhi pata...aap gana abhi ke abhi gayenge

 **Rajat-** Kyu? Main kyu gau gana?

 **Purvi-** Kyoki maine bola!

 **Rajat-** Achha baba...theek h but tum bhi mere sath gaogi...mujhe Nikhil ne bataya tha ki tumne bachpan me Hindustani Classical Vocal seekha tha...and that means you're a great singer right?

 **Purvi smiled coyly. Rajat started singing.**

 _ **Hum tere bina ab reh nhi sakte**_

 _ **Tere bina kya wajood mera**_

 _ **Khud se juda agar ho jayenge**_

 _ **Toh khudse hi hojayenge juda**_

 **(Purvi started singing along with him.)**

 _ **Kyuki tum hi ho**_

 _ **Ab tum hi ho**_

 _ **Zindagi ab tum hi ho**_

 _ **Chain bhi...Mera dard bhi**_

 _ **Meri Aashiqui ab tum hi ho**_

 **Rajat -** Wow Purvi! Kaafi achha gaya tumne...

 **Purvi smiled lightly.**

 **DaReya Side**

 **DaReya went inside. Shreya was literally shocked to see the scenario. She was hell shocked. The hall was decorated with red ribbons, red heart shaped balloons and rose petals. Everywhere, there was an aura of love. Shreya was standing with mouth wide open and was looking at Daya. Daya held her hands and dragged her towards a table which was specially booked them. He made her sit on a chair and bent down with a bouquet of red rose.**

 **Daya-** Shreya, yeh sab maine apne pyaar, apne jaan ke liye kiya h. Aur woh tum ho. Shreya mujhe dialogue baaji nhi aati jo tum filmo me dekhti ho. Main bas tumse itna kehna chhata hu ke mujhe tumse pehli nazar mein hi mohabbat ho gaya h. Main tumhare bina nhi jee sakta. Tumhare bina nhi jee sakta main... **(and fresh tears came in his eyes)**

 **Shreya was still staring him and even her eyes started brimming with tears. Daya got up on seeing her teary.**

 **Daya- Shreya, please yeh aasoo (tears) main tumhare aakho mein nhi dekh sakta... (with this he wiped her tears)**

 **Shreya smiled and hugged her tight. BG MUSIC -**

 _ **Meri bechainiyon ko**_

 _ **Chain mil jaye**_

 _ **Tera chehra**_

 _ **Jab nazar aaye**_

 _ **Tera chehra**_

 _ **Jab nazar aaye**_

 _ **Mere deewaane pan ko**_

 _ **Sabr mil jaye**_

 _ **Tera chehra jab nazar aaye**_

 **(Daya hugged her back...a warm hug indeed it was!)**

 _ **Zikr tumhara**_

 _ **Jab jab hota h**_

 _ **Dekho na aakho se**_

 _ **Bheega bheega pyaar**_

 _ **Bheh jata h**_

 _ **Meri tanhaiyon ko**_

 _ **Noor mil jaye**_

 _ **Tera chehra**_

 _ **Jab nazar aaye**_

 _ **Tera chehra**_

 _ **Jab nazar aaye**_

 **Shreya- I love you Daya  
**

 **Daya- I love you more Shreya**

 **Smiled smiled and hid her face in his chest.**

 **Daya- Isi khushi mein ek dance?**

 **Shreya nodded.**

 _ **Main raat-din ye duaa karun**_  
 _ **Tere liye main jiyun marun**_  
 _ **Chaaron pehar tujhe dekha karun**_  
 _ **Mera jahan ye tujhpe fanaa karun**_

 _ **Zikr tumhara jab jab hota hai**_  
 _ **Dekho na honthon pe tera ehsaas**_  
 _ **Reh jaata hai**_

 **Daya stares at her lips. Shreya got her intensions and started shivering.**

 _ **Mere har raaste ko manzil mill jaaye**_  
 _ **Tera chehra jab nazar aaye**_  
 _ **Tera chehra jab nazar aaye**_

 _ **Berang hawayein mujhe naa jaane**_  
 _ **De gayi sadaa kyun abhi abhi**_  
 _ **Hai sarfaroshi ye aashiqui bhi**_  
 _ **Jaayegi jaan meri isme kabhi**_

 **They both hugged each other.**

 _ **Zikr tumhara jab jab hota hai**_  
 _ **Dekho na har lamha teri daastaan**_  
 _ **keh jaata hai**_

 _ **Meri har ik tadap ko sukoon mill jaaye**_  
 _ **Tera chehra jab nazar aaye**_  
 _ **Tera chehra jab nazar aaye**_

 **They both ended up kissing each other. :***

 **DaReya had their dinner and then–**

 **Daya-** Shreya, main aaj bohot khush hu...

 **Shreya-** Main bhi...

 **Daya-** Waise credits goes to Abhi...usi ne meri help kari

 **Shreya smiled.**

 **Daya-** Waise ab asli baat sunlo jiska bahana banake tumhe yaha laaya hu

 **Shreya-** Purvi?

 **Daya nodded yes.**

 **Daya-** Hmm...aaj toh woh bohot khoyi khoyi lag rahi thi.

 **Shreya-** Daya, use Rajat Sir se pyaar hogaya h aur jald hi ehsas ho jayega

 **Daya coughed fakely -** Dayaaa? (He said teasingly)

 **Shreya blushed slightly and looked down.**

 **Daya-** Oh com'on yaar...I was just kidding you Shreya

 **After some little chit chats they went back home.**

 **RajVi Side**

 **Rajat-** Bas Purvi yahi par ruk jao... mera ghar agaya...

 **Purvi stopped the car.**

 **Purvi-** Sir, mujhe aaj aapke sath time spend karke bohot maza aaya :D

 **Rajat smiled a bit.**

 **Rajat-** Chalo...mere ghar chalo... tumhe apne hath ki coffee pilau

 **Purvi-** Nhi sir...pakka agli baar... aaj waise hi late hu...

 **Rajat-** Okay...no problem . :)

 **After dropping Rajat, Purvi drove to her home.**

 **Purvi House (9:30pm)**

 **Purvi had her dinner and straightaway went to her room so that she can sleep for a little extra time.**

 **Purvi POV- Haan...Haan...mujhe ab yakeen hogaya h...Shree sahi kehti thi...mujhe sachme pyaar hogaya h...I'm in love...I love you Rajat Sir...I love you...bas, aapse main jald hi keh dungi apni dil ki baat...I really love you...I cant even live a moment without thinking about you...I really love you very much...more than myself...**

 **With this, she slept.**

* * *

 **Okay guys..so I end here..hope ki sabko achha laga..yeh surprise saare DaReya Fans ke liye tha...kaisa laga aaplogo ko? plz review me batayega...main jald hi aaungi with chapter 8 till then...stay tuned**

 **arooj, Rapunzel 313, RK Sweety, salmazhv, Dareya Lovers,Nia 757, arushi-nadia, aftab, shreyatomar050- Thank you all for your precious reviews...they made my day :D**

 **KAVINSANJANA- Hey di! I'm glad that you liked it :D**

 **luv duo nd purvi- maine aapki tareef nhi ki...jo sach tha wahi bola ;)**

 **FantasticMAGGI02- Hey Meghana...yeh raha tumhara update ;)**

 **kv's lover sunshine dareya- ISHU DIIII...kitni baar bola h ke sorry na bolne ka!**

 **PurpleAngel1- Aapbhi yaar...no sorry from next time...okay?**

 **Shweta04- Hiii kemon achhis tui? Na ami actually Kolkata na Bankura gechilam. Ederke Bankura bolle bujhtepartona tarjonno Kolkata bolechilam. Actually amar sejo dadu mara gaechen tar jonno gechilam. Sorry update ta ek din late hoyelo...I hope you understand ei condition e update possible chilona...BTW happy news...Krittika didi sathe ami kotha bolechi and we're again back in our sister sister relation :D I hope ei chappy ta valo laglo tor? Aar bol, porashona kemon hochhe? amar toh Monday teke UT shuru...first is English.**

 **adi's girl- Hey di! same here...mujhe bhi log natkhat bolte h nd as my name is SULAGNA that's why ppl say 'Sullu Ullu Babaji Ka Thullu' :)**

 **Sorry for the mistakes (if any) cz I didn't get time to recheck.**

 **Tkcr everyone**

 **God Bless!**

 **RajVi Fan 123 aka Sulagna**


	8. Secret Disclosing Time!

**A/N- Heya guys! I'm back with Chapter8. As I promised I'll be coming soon...so here I am...**

 **Okay, I wanted to tell you about a community which I created along with 3 other staffs namely Navya Di aka PurpleAngel1, Meghana aka FantasticMAGGI02 and Zehra di aka aDITYA rAJAT fan...The name of the community is 'RajVi'. As the name suggests, it has and will be having only RajVi Stories...You guys can have a look in that community..You'll find some of your favourite stories over there...**

 **Okay...enough of my bakwaas...ttyl at the end...**

 _ **HAPPY READING !**_

* * *

 **Recap- We saw Daya-Shreya became DaReya and also saw how RajVi spent time with each and Purvi's realization of her love for Rajat.**

 **And now-**

 **Next Morning (6:45 am)**

 **Purvi's House**

 **Purvi just came out of the washroom after freshening up. And her phone rang.**

"Hello"

"Heii Pari!"

" Heyy Shree good morning!"

"Very very good morning Pari"

" Ohho kya baat h lagta h aaj koi bohot khush h haan?"

"Haaan"

"Ohho...aur khush hone ki wajah?"

"Woh woh..."

"I'm listening yaar...jaldi bol...excitement mujhe ho rahi h"

"Yaar woh baat aisi h ki main aur"

"haan tu aur?"

"woh main aur Daya..."

"Tu aur Daya Sir kya and tu unhe naam se kyu bula rahi h?"

"Main aur Daya relationship me h"

"Acha... (pause) ...Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

"Haan"

" magar kaise? I mean kabse aur achanak?"

" Yaar...woh kal sir file ka bahana maarke mujhe café leke gaye the...and tab.."

"Tab unhone tujhe propose kiya right?"

"Haan"

"Haan ki bachhi! bureau aa phir batati hu tum dono ko...huh!"

"Oye sun toh"

 **But the line was already cut.**

 **...**

 **Shreya POV- Ab pata nhi bureau me kya khichdi pakaygi yeh!...iska kuch nhi hosakta sachme!**

 **...**

 **Purvi went to have her breakfast when, her phone again rang...She checked the caller ID and smiled broadly showing her all 32 teeth.**

"Hello good morning Purvi"

" A very good morning **Rajat Sir**!"

"Hmm...lagta h tum bohot khush ho? kyu koi khush khabri h kya?"

"Haan Sir, main bohot khush hu...actually Shree aur Da.. (pause) kuch nhi"

"Com'on Purvi ab bata bhi do baat kya h?"

"Sir, Shreya maregi mujhe"

"Arre nhi maregi"

"Sir, aap thora sabr kijiye main bureau mein sabko yeh baat ek sath bataungi"

"okay not a problem (pause) By the way Purvi, maine tumhe isliye phone kiya kyu ki mere paas mera car nhi h...I'm sorry to disturb you again and again...but kya main tumhare sath aaj bureau chal sakta hu please?"

"No..."

"what?"

"I said no"

"It's okay main auto se chala jaunga...sorry to disturb you Purvi"

"hey hey hey...wait, I was just jokin' sir cz aap mujse puch rahe the...Dosti me no askin ng only ordering...okay?"

"Okay...waise tumne toh mujhe subah subah dara hi diya tha"

"hehehe...darana hi toh mera kaam h"

"hahaha...but maine toh socha tha **meri Purvi** bohot sweet and shy h?"

 **Purvi's heart-beat increased after listening 'meri Purvi'. But at the same time she smiled broadly.**

"hehehe.."

"Achha theek h fir Purvi mai rakhta hu...warna hum late ho jayenge"

"okay toh main aapko lene aajaungi aapke ghar"

"okay...bbyee"

 **Call ended**

 **Purvi is feeling really very happy from inside that she'll be going to bureau with her prince charming. She came out of her magical land of imagination and completed her breakfast which was left uneaten due the sudden phone call. She got ready in her formals, took the car keys and rushed out after locking the door behind her. She came in and sat in her 'Scorpio' and drove off.**

 **Purvi-** Urghh...aaj kitni garmi h! **(she said while turning on the AC and then the radio-)**

 _ **O ho ho o…**_

 _ **Shaayaron se lafz leke thode se udhaar**_  
 _ **Bolna ye chahta hun dil se tumko yaar**_  
 _ **Ho raha tha, ho gaya hai halka sa khumaar**_  
 _ **Koi naa raha hai dil pe apne zor**_

 **Purvi-** Wow it's again an Arijit Singh song! yes!

 **Purvi started singing along with the radio..**

 _ **Love me thoda aur!**_  
 _ **Let me tell you tonight**_  
 _ **When the stars are shining bright**_  
 _ **Love me thoda aur!**_  
 _ **Just take my hand in your hand**_  
 _ **And then don't you let it go**_  
 _ **Love me thoda aur!**_  
 _ **All I need is the time**_  
 _ **When I promise that you'll be mine***_  
 _ **Love me thoda aur!**_  
 _ **With you by my side**_  
 _ **I know I'll be fine**_

 _ **O ho ho o…**_

 _ **Teri baaton ki pyaari si, meethi si khushboo main leke saath mein**_  
 _ **Muskuraata sa, neendon se, khwabon se milta hoon main to raat mein**_  
 _ **Yeh adaa hai nayi**_  
 _ **Yeh adaa aa gayi**_  
 _ **Tu jo mila, kabhi na kiya tha**_  
 _ **Khud pe itna gaur**_

 _ **Love me thoda aur!**_  
 _ **Let me tell you tonight**_  
 _ **When the stars are shining bright**_  
 _ **Love me thoda aur!**_  
 _ **Just take my hand in your hand**_  
 _ **And then don't you let it go**_  
 _ **Love me thoda aur!**_  
 _ **All I need is the time**_  
 _ **When I promise that you'll be mine***_  
 _ **Love me thoda aur!**_  
 _ **With you by my side**_  
 _ **I know I'll be fine**_

 **Purvi reached Rajat's house and honked. Rajat came.**

 **Rajat-** Purvi, please mujhe drive karne do.

 **Purvi (smilingly)-** Okay sure! :D

 **Rajat sat on the driving seat and Purvi beside him on the passenger's seat.**

 _ **Tum ho ya na ho**_  
 _ **Lagta hai jaise ki ab tum hi to ho**_  
 _ **Har ghadi ho.. milta tumse hoon**_  
 _ **Jitna main utni hi milne ki wajah hai badhi**_  
 _ **Milne ki koshishein,**_  
 _ **Pyar ki khwahishein hoti rahein**_  
 _ **Tujhe dekh ke hai saansein karti shor**_

 **Rajat-** Hmm...toh firse tumhara Karijit Singh ka gaana? isse achha toh main hi gaalu

 **Purvi-** He's Arijit not Karijit.

 **Rajat-** Whatever -_-

 **Purvi-** He's my favourite and aap jo mann chahe nhi bol sakte unke bare mein.

 **Rajat-** Toh jao, shaadi karlo apne 'unse'

 **After some time, when Purvi grasped it, RajVi burst into laughter.**

 _ **Love me thoda aur!**_  
 _ **Let me tell you tonight**_  
 _ **When the stars are shining bright**_  
 _ **Love me thoda aur!**_  
 _ **Just take my hand in your hand**_  
 _ **And then don't you let it go**_  
 _ **Love me thoda aur!**_  
 _ **All I need is the time**_  
 _ **When I promise that you'll be mine***_  
 _ **Love me thoda aur!**_  
 _ **With you by my side**_  
 _ **I know I'll be fine**_

 _ **O ho ho ho o….**_

 **They reached bureau with lots of mastii.**

 **Bureau (9Am)**

 **DaReya, Vineet, Nikhil, Vivek, Freddy, Abhijeet...all of them are present and Purvi finds this moment as the best one to disclose DaReya's little secret.**

 **Purvi-** Goodmorning all...main aaj aap sab ke liye Ek khabar layi hu...abhi log kan kholke suniye...

 **Shreya threw a glare to Purvi and in return, she smiled innocently.**

 **Abhijeet-** Arre Purvi, ab bataogi bhi ke baat kya h? **(He asked curiously)**

 **Shreya-** Abhijeet Sir, aap iski baato pe dhyan na de...yeh toh kuch bhi bolti rehti h **(she was fumbling with words)**

 **Vineet-** Yaar Shreya chup kar tu **(to Purvi)** tum bolo

 **Purvi went to Shreya, held her hands and made her stand besides Daya.**

 **Purvi-** Mujhe treat chhayiye

 **All were looking at trio...they were shocked.**

 **Suddenly-**

"Haan bhai, kiski treat chhayiye tumhe Purvi?"

 **Everyone turned their neck and saw ACP standing near the door. Now everyone was super shocked especially DaReya...**

 **Purvi (to ACP)-** Sir, yaha par ek aur jodi ban gayi h toh ussi ki treat mang rahi thi

 **ACP-** Woh baat toh theek h Purvi...par yeh jodi h kiski?

 **Purvi-** Daya Sir aur meri saheli Shreya

 **Everyone was shocked but at the same time they were happy. Everyone clapped for them and congratulated them. All the juniors started asking for treat. When-**

 **Rajat (while coming closer to Purvi)-** Toh yeh thi khush khabri?

 **Purvi-** Haan sir.

 **Rajat smiled at her. Purvi also couldn't stop smiling as his smile was really infectious. They were literally lost in each other's smile. They came back to trance when-**

 **Daya (To Abhi)-** Haan re baba maan jayegi...

 **RajVi listened to their conversation and went towards them.**

 **Abhijeet-** Arre Daya mujhe toh yaar bohot darr lag raha h

 **Purvi-** Arre kya hua sir? Aap ko darr kyu lag raha h?

 **Abhijeet-** Yaar woh Tarika jee mujhse naraaz h?

 **Purvi-** Hmm let me think... **(after thinking for a while)** umm...kahi is baat se toh nhi ki because of extreme pressure aap uske sath time spend nhi kar pa rahe?

 **Abhijeet-** Ekdum sahi Purvi...ekdum sahi...yahi wajah h is narazgi ka...

 **Rajat ( he said a bit irritated)-** Arre yaar...itni si baat pe bhala koi naraaz hota h kisi se?

 **Daya (to Rajat)-** Rajat, mere bhai, jab tumhara number aayega tab pata chalega...

 **Rajat just shrugged his shoulder. Purvi smiled on his acts.**

 **Daya-** Boss, tum na aaj bhabi ko 'Date' pe ke jao...

 **Abhijeet-** DATE?

 **Daya (he replied coldly)-** Haan

 **Abhijeet-** Achha theek h par main abhi use bolunga kya?

 **Rajat and Purvi together said (it was a coincidence)-** Woh aap mujhpe chor dijiye

 **Both RajVi looked at each others face and smiled a bit.** **Here, our duo had a naughty grin on their faces.**

 **Abhijeet-** Achha theek h...tum dono hi mera help kar dena... okay?

 **RajVi nodded in approval.**

 **Bureau (6:45pm)**

 **Forensic Lab**

 **Salunkhe and Tarika were packing up their stuffs when Purvi along with Rajat enters...**

 **Purvi (to** **Salunkhe)-** Hello Sir! **(to Tarika)** Hola Tarika! **(Hola means Hello in Spanish)**

 **Salunkhe-** Kya baat h bhai? Aaj yaha achanak?

 **Before Purvi could reply anything to him, Rajat pulled Salunkhe aside-**

 **Rajat-** Salunkhe saab please na mat kahiyega but please hum Abhijeet Sir ki madad (help) kar rahe h kyuki Tarika unse naraaz h...

 **Salunkhe-** Toh isme main kya karu?

 **Rajat-** Sir, aap bas Tarika ko kisi bhi tarah manayiye..

 **Salunkhe-** Woh kaise?

 **Rajat-** Itna toh kar hi sakte h na?

 **Salunkhe-** Okay..

 **Inside..**

 **Purvi-** So...how ya doin'?

 **Tarika-** Me toh mast! what bout ya?

 **Purvi-** Me toh fine...but are you seriously "Mast"?

 **Tarika (while looking down)-** Agar kisi ke paas mere liye time hi nhi h toh main kuch nhi kar sakti..

 **Purvi-** Ohh com'on Tarru...You know na that he was working on a very high profile case?

 **Tarika nodded...**

 **Purvi-** Hmm...toh fir?

 **Tarika looked down.**

 **Purvi-** Neeche dekhne se koi fayda nhi h...chalo ab Abhijeet Sir ne bola h tumhe ghar jaake ready hone ke liye?

 **Tarika-** Kya?

 **Purvi-** Haan...You'll be going for a date!

 **Tarika-** DATE?

 **Purvi-** Haan...

 **Tarika- Okay...**

 **Everyone left the bureau and went to their respective houses..And, our Rajat's car was also mended.**

 **Tarika's House**

 **Tarika POV- DATE? I mean I seriously can't guess about what's Abhi up to!**

 **She gets herself ready in a light green evening gown with her hair straightened and left them open (A/N-like she did in Naari Shakti series) she aapliead a little blush and Eyeliner...In simple words...She was looking angelic in that avatar of hers. Suddenly-**

 **Ting - Tong - Ting -Tong**

 **Tarika opened the door and as expected, found Abhi standing...Abhi was mesmerized on seeing her but didn.t say anything except-**

 **Abhi-** Chale?

 **Tarika-** Tum jao main door lock karke aati hu

 **After locking the door, she came inside the car and sat. Abhijeet switched on the radio-**

 _ **Apne karam ki kar adaayein**_  
 _ **Yaara, Yaaraa... yaara!**_

 _ **Mujhko iraade de**_  
 _ **Kasamein de, waade de**_  
 _ **Meri duaaon ke ishaaron ko sahaare de**_  
 _ **Dil ko thikaane de**_  
 _ **Naye bahaane de**_  
 _ **Khaabon ki baarishon ko**_  
 _ **Mausam ke paimane de**_  
 _ **Apne karam ki kar adaayein**_  
 _ **Kar de idhar bhi tu nigaahein**_

 _ **Sun raha hai naa tu**_  
 _ **Ro raha hun main**_  
 _ **Sun raha hai naa tu**_  
 _ **Kyun ro raha hun main (x2)**_

 **(They both looked at each other for a while)**

 _ **Manzilein ruswa hain**_  
 _ **Khoya hai raasta**_  
 _ **Aaye le jaaye**_  
 _ **Itni si iltejaa**_  
 _ **Ye meri zamanat hai**_  
 _ **Tu meri amaanat hai haan...**_

 **(A truck was coming from the front and Tarika saw it. She caught hold of the steering wheel and saved both of them)**

 _ **Apne karam ki kar adayein**_  
 _ **Kar de idhar bhi tu nigaahein**_  
 _ **Sun raha hai naa tu**_  
 _ **Ro raha hoon main**_  
 _ **Sun raha hai naa tu**_  
 _ **Kyun ro raha hun main**_

 **Tarika-** Abhiii kya jar kya rahe ho tum? Abhi accident hojata humara! **(She shouted)**

 **Abhijeet-** Sorry Tarika

 _ **Waqt bhi thehara hai**_  
 _ **Kaise kyun ye huaa**_  
 _ **Kaash tu aise aaye**_  
 _ **Jaise koi duaa**_  
 _ **Tu rooh ki raahat hai**_  
 _ **Tu meri ibaadat hai**_

 _ **Apne karam ki kar adaayein**_  
 _ **Kar de idhar bhi tu nigaahein**_

 _ **Sun raha hai naa tu**_  
 _ **Ro raha hoon main**_  
 _ **Sun raha hai naa tu**_  
 _ **Kyun ro raha hun main (x2)**_

 _ **Yaaraa...**_

 **They both reached a very grand restaurant. Both of them stepped out of the car and Abhijeet gave his hand to Tarika. Tarika held his hand and they both went inside. They sat on a table of two.**

 **Abhijeet-** Sorry Tarika...I'm really sorry ke main tumhe bilkul time nhi de paya last week..

 **Tarika-** It's ok...waise sorry toh mujhe bolna chhayiye tumhe..kyuki mujhe samajhna chhayiye tha tumhara condition at time...

 **Abhijeet-** Achha fine...ab koi kisi ko sorry nhi bolega...

 **Both of them had dinner and went back to their respective houses.**

* * *

 **A/N- Hello all...please mujhe maarna mat kyuki maine yaha RajVi scenes include nhi kiye h...pls...maine yeh chapter Rapunzel aka rapunzel313 ke request pe likha h...hope you like it Rapunzel...But from next time pakka DaReya and AbhiRika will be limited as this story is a RajVi Centric.**

 **Dareya Lovers- Di...mujhe pata tha ke aapko Ch7 pasand aaya cz almost saare DaReya Fans ko yeh pasand aaya...BTW, aap mujhe thanks kabse bolne lage? -_-**

 **luv duo nd purvi- Hi...I'm glad that you liked my idea...Umm...about the realization..I can't say anything cz maine toh abhi tak decide hi nhi kiya ke aage kya hoga! main toh jab type karne baith ti hu toh apne aaphi ideas aane lagte h...but don't worry..."Jo Dill hasta h use rona bhi padhta h aur jo dill rota h use hasna!"**

 **Nia757, arooj- I'm glad ki aap dono ko pasand aaya..thanks**

 **KAVINSANJANA- Hey di! mujhe na aapko sorry bolna tha...woh actually maine aapko bohot pareshan kiya tha na :P aapke story 'DOSTANA' me? yaad h? agar yaad nhi h toh aur bhi achhi baat h :P Thanks for the compliment...BTW songs toh ache hone hi the aakhir Arijit Singh ke gaane jo h ! :-* luv ya too and waiting for your updates! :)**

 **Aftab- Yaar, mujhe na ek baat samajh nhi aati h...aap mujhe thanks kyu bolte ho? thanks toh mujhe bolna chhayiye?**

 **rapunzel313- Heyy...yeh raha tumhara chappy :)**

 **RK Sweety- hello...koi problem nhi...aapne review kiya yahi badi baat h...Yeah I'm fyn...thanks...and you? BTW, aapne mere PM ka reply nhi kiya ? :(**

 **Ssssshhhhhhhh- Thank you dear...here's your update... :)**

 **FantasticMAGGI02- Hi Meghana..plz no sorry yaar..we r frnds ri8?...agaya tumhara update...but mujhe tumhara update bhi chhayiye for 'ANAMIKA'**

 **PurpleAngel1- :) hehehe...I can't guarantee for a longer update...but I'll try to update on regular basis... :) I'm happy that you liked it ! :-***

 **salmazhv- Hi baby...Main toh jitney bhi gaane add karungi..saare Arijit Singh ke hi honge :) ..Oye! zaroori nhi ke humesha larka propose kare! ladki bhi kar sakti h...to know more, stay tuned babe...pakka yaar next chappy mein RajVi honge...isme add nhi kar payi..**

 **Adi's girl- Hii diii.. :) I'm glad ke aapko achha laga...BTW yeh kaarnaame mere besties (we r 4 frnds) ke h :) no...I have a small sister... :) BTW, aapki nayi story ke lead role kon h? and the couples?**

 **shreyatomar050- Oye Chudail! chup reh! Zyaada bol mat... :) :) :)**

 **Shweta04- Amio valo achhi...haa xams have started...eikhaane eto groom neyi..tobe haa ache..yeah even I'm happy that everything's fyn...amar favourite holo Maths, Physics, English :) all the best...nop problem xams first then FF...**

 **Excuse me for the mistakes (if any)**

 **Tkcr all**

 **God Bless!**

 **RajVi Fan 123 aka Sulagna**


	9. Unknown Feelings

**A/N- First of all I'm really and highly disappointed from one guest reviewer...Guest jee, zara kaan kholke sun lijiye, aapko mere story ke bare kuch bhi ulta seedha bolne ka koi haq nhi h..who are you to decide that whether I should continue my story or not? It's my decision...you get me? And I'll continue this story no matter what because many people like my story! It'll be better for you to stop commenting such shits in the review section! It's meant for chapter reviews not for your those shitty comments!**

 **I'm sorry guys agar maine aaplogo ko hurt kiya toh! :(**

* * *

 **Recap- We saw how Purvi revealed DaReya's secret and also enjoyed some AbhiRika moments.**

 **And now-**

 **Afternoon (1:30 PM)**

 **Bureau**

 **Everyone is working quietly as ACP Sir was present in his cabin. But, ' humare DaReya ka toh aakho-aakho me ishare chal rahe jee!'. Purvi coughed fakely after seeing them. Shreya got her intensions so she texted her-**

"Oye chup reh warna teri poll khol dungi main!"

 **After reading it, Purvi gave a tough look to Shreya and in return, Shreya too gave 'Bachke rehna!' look. Purvi once glanced at Rajat and saw he was sitting blankly in front of the PC as if he doesn't know how to operate it. She was staring him with her lips slightly parted. She came back to trance when her phone vibrated. She saw an SMS from Shreya-**

"Muh (mouth) band karle warna Rajat Sir ghus jayenge!" **Shreya intensionally wrote'Rajat Sir' instead of 'Makhhi' (housefly).**

 **Shreya again received a tough glare from her sakhi (friend).**

 **After half an hour,**

 **ACP(while coming out from the cabin)- Chalo bhai, sab khana khaane jao...**

 **Everyone went following his orders but Rajat didn't move a bit from his place. Purvi saw this and asked Vineet to look into the matter. So, on Purvi's request, he went to Rajat and said-**

 **Vineet-** Hello sir!

 **Rajat (with a tiring sigh)-** hi

 **Vineet-** Sir? kya baat h? aap lunch ke liye kyu nhi gaye?

 **Rajat-** bas aise hi mann (mood) nhi h

 **Vineet-** Nhi sir, aapko chalke khana khaa lena chhayiye

 **Rajat (while getting up and a bit angry) -** Maine kaha na nhi khana toh nhi khana...tum jao khalo **(and he went towards the washroom)**

 **Here, Vineet just shrugged his shoulders and went to join others in the canteen. He told Purvi-**

 **Vineet-** Nhi re, Sir nhi mane

 **Purvi-** Okay...koi baat nhi...main hi kuch karti hu

 **Here, in the washroom, Rajat is washing his face with cold water to throw away all his tension which is there in his mind. He was feeling that something was going in his mind, in his body, in his soul but was unable to figure it out. He came out and again went to bureau. Suddenly he found that a 'Coffe Mug' was placed with a lid covering it just besides his right side. He looked up and saw Purvi standing there.**

 **Rajat-** Yeh kya h?

 **Purvi (calm voice)-** Coffee h sir.

 **Rajat-** Mujhe nhi peena

 **Purvi-** Please sir, sirf mere liye pilijiye

 **Rajat (after thinking a bit)-** Okay..par sirf tumhare liye

 **Rajat finished his coffee and Purvi took away the mug. He felt something strange inside him. As if his heart was running like a horse. So, he just closed his eyes and rested his head on the headrest for some time. After sometime, everyone came back and resumed with their incomplete work.**

 **Evening 6:13 PM**

 **Bureau**

 **Everyone has left except for our love birds... (here I'm referring DaReya)**

 **Daya-** Toh Shreya? aaj chale kahi bahar?

 **Shreya-** Kaha jana h batayiye?

 **Daya (after thinking a bit)-** Chalo fir ekbaar beach se hi ho aate h

 **Shreya -** Okay Sir! **:D**

 **They went to the beach and enjoyed 'Sunset'. Then, they had some 'Papdi Chat'and then came back.**

 **Rajat's Car**

 **He was just changing the channels of the FM Radio when-**

 ** _Khamoshiyan aakaash hai_**  
 ** _Tum udne toh aao zara_**

 **Rajat suddenly stopped changing channels and listened to the song very carefully...**

 ** _Khamoshiyan ehsaas hai_**  
 ** _Tumhe mehsoos hoti hai kya_**

 ** _Beqarar hain baat karne ko_**  
 ** _Kehne do inko zara.. haa.._**

 ** _Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan_**

 **Rajat POV- Shit yaar! yeh toh khatam hone waali h!**

 ** _Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan_**

 **Rajat POV- But mujhe itni fiqar kyu ho rahi h? Mujhe toh Arijit Singh bilkul pasand nhi...Toh fir yeh pagalpan kyu Purvi ke favourite songs sunne ki? (He realized that he took Purvi's name)... Purvi? Yeh Purvi kaha se agayi? Shayad mujhe uski adat si lag gayi h...pichle do dino se mujhe company de rahi thi na...shayad isiliye..par pata nhi ab mujhe kya horaha h...**

 **Evening or better if we say Night (10:45 PM)**

 **A handsome, dark man was sitting on his on couch after having his dinner. He was changing the channels of the TV. He received a call suddenly...So, without checking the caller ID he said-**

"Hello"

"Hello Sir...woh sorry to disturb you Sir..but kaam hi kuch aisa tha.."

 **Rajat found some similarity in the voice so, he checked the caller ID and yes! he was correct!...It was none other than Purvi!**

"Arre bejhijhak (without any hesitation) bolo kya baat h?

"Sir...woh actually main ek case ki file complete kar rahi hu but mujhe na ek part uska samajh nhi araha h...and abhi itni raat mein Abhijeet Sir ya Daya Sir ko call karne mein bhi darr lag raha h...so, aapko call karliya"

"Arre Purvi..It's fine...itni lambi explanation nhi chhayiye yaar...We are friends na? bhul gayi?"

"Nahi sir woh baat nhi h...par firbi h toh hum senior-junior hi na!"

 **Rajat, doesn't know why, but had a deep pain in his heart after listening "Senior-Junior"..**

"Aahhm...theek h..tum bolo kya puchna tha tumhe?"

"Sir woh Mala Murder Case (refer ch3) ke bare mein kuch puchna tha aapse"

"Haan pucho na!"

"Sir woh ek paragraph samajh nhi aaya mujhe...toh kya main woh portion aapko WhatsApp kardu?"

"Haan- Haan no problem"

"Okay Sir"

 **Call Ended.**

 **Purvi sent the picture of that particular para which she was unable to understand. Rajat's phone beeped and he checked the msg. He examined it and then texted her back. Purvi received his msg and then completed her file. After that BOTH of them went to bed (in their respective houses).**

 **Rajat's Side**

 **Rajat POV- Pata nhi mujhe yeh kya horaha h? Kuch samajh nhi araha...aaj bureau mein bhi sabse buri tarah pesh (present) aaya main...pata nhi maine is douraan kisiko hurt kiya kya nhi! (A big sigh)...Purvi? Haan Purvi! Usse hurt kiya tha maine aaj...bohot sensitive h woh...ekdum ek bachhi..(A small smile crept in his face)...Main kal hi use maafi magunga... (then, he checked the time)...OMG (Oh My God) ! 11:58 PM already! Ab mujhe sojana chhayiye... (He then drifted off to sleep while thinking about the recent happenings in his life)**

 **At the same time at Purvi's residence**

 **Purvi POV- Aaj Rajat Sir ko bureau mein kya hua tha? bohot hi chidchide lag rahe the...but maine jab abhi unhe call kiya tha tab toh theek hi lag rahe the woh...pata nhi kya hua hoga unhe!? but ab mujhe apna kaam start karna padega...main bhi ab zyaada der wait nhi kar sakti...agar wait kiya toh pakka kuch galat hoga...main apne pyaar ko kho nhi sakti...utni qabil nhi hu main (suddenly tears started forming in her eyes...she tried hard to control them but her tears were stubborn than her...now a tear slipped from her left eye...she rubbed her tear off) Nhi...main jald hi UNHE apni dil ki baat batadungi...phir jo hoga woh dekha jayega...(she opened 'Gallery' on her phone and stared on her 'Prince Chrming's' photo...and then she kissed it and then drifted to sleep...)**

* * *

 **A/N- So guys...kya hua h Rajat ko? janne ke liye stay tuned... and pls excuse me for the mistakes (if any)..**

 **And I convey my sincere apologies for giving a short and a late update...actually my exams are still going on so couldn't spend much time on typing the chappy...and beechme I also had a sprain on my hand so this was also one of the reason I couldn't type out the chappy...hope you'll understand..**

 **Well, friends, you all must be aware about a forum which my friend Soni18 has created - FANFICTION AWARDS 2015-16 ? Well, I have been nominated for the best debut RajVi writer for this story...so I request you all to vote me if you all seriously like this story...I'll feel blessed if I win this award and it'll motivate me to write more and more RajVi Fics...The voting dates will be declared soon..for more information you may contact Soni18...and my guest reviewers, idk bout u all...I'll ask the matter from Sonitha..and once I get to know about it..I'll let you all know :)**

 **arooj, RK Sweety, Nia 757, Dareya Lovers- Thank you all :)**

 **FantasticMAGGI02- Kya na du Arijit Singh ke songs ke feats? ;) aakhir mere fav. singer jo h? ;) Haan...tumhara msg pohocha diya h maine Rajat Sir ko...unhone bola ki humesha ladke hi kyu propose kare!? kabhi kabhi ladkiyon ko bhi aise initiatives lene chhayiye! ;) ;) ;)**

 **KAVINSANJANA- hehehe :-* yeh raha aapka update...hope you liked it! :-* luv u 2**

 **salmazhv- hehehe...even mujhe b nhi pata kaise? but maine likh diya AbhiRika pe...it was indeed a big achievement for me! BTW, waiting for your update..**

 **Guest- See above. You'll find 'Community' being written at the top. Click it. Then click TV Shows. After that C.I.D. Then you'll get RajVi..That's my community. :) if any problem...do tell me...**

 **Aftab651- Main kyu naraaz hongi aapse? plz tell me...mujhe kuch samajh nhi aaya**

 **luv duo nd purvi- sorry main thora late hogayi...hope you like it...**

 **Rapunzel 313- hehehe...m glad ke tumhe achha laga :)**

 **Adi's girl- Hiiiiiii diiiiiiiiiii...ek dum sahi kaha...agar dost nhi hote na toh fir zindagi khali khali sa lagta h...same here! unhone ne bhi Ullu save kar rakha h mera contact ! :P ...wow! kitni saal ki h woh? meri toh 5 and half ki h in class 1st...**

 **And silent readers..., ab toh review kar dijiye...kyuki ab aayega maza aage ke chapters mein ;)**

 **Chalo...bbyee everyone...tckr...see you all probably next week...**

 **God Bless!**

 **Regards**

 **RajVi Fan 123**


	10. Kebab Mein Haddi- Shreya

**A/N- Hey all! I'm really happy...I got the award for the 'Best Debut RajVi Writer'. Yeh sab aaplogo ka mere liye aur mere is story ke liye pyaar ke wajah se hi possible hua h! Aap sabko ek bada sa thank you! I know...yeh thank you bohot kam hoga...toh isiliye liye...aaplogo ke liye yeh update...hope you all like it!**

 **And ya one more thing, I've taken help from my friend- Stella for this chapter (it's her pen name as she has asked me not to mention her name). Thank you Stella! Hope I have reached your expectations! Do mention it in your review this time!**

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

* * *

 **Recap- We saw Rajat's confusions all around and Purvi's decision...**

 **And now-**

 **Next Day**

 **Bureau (4:30 pm)**

 **Everyone was having their coffee in the canteen whereas only our 'RajVi' were present in the bureau. Rajat suddenly remembered that he had to apologise Purvi. So, he went towards her desk.**

 **Rajat-** Purvi?

 **Seeing him, she stood up showing him respect.**

 **Purvi-** jee sir?

 **Rajat-** Woh...umm...woh Purvi...I'm really sorry...pls ho sake toh mujhe maaf kardo! Kal tumhe maine bohot hurt kiya tha na? I'm really sorry...mujhe bhi nhi pata ki kya hogaya tha mujhe?

 **Purvi was staring him with a blank face.**

 **Rajat (after some time)-** Umm...Purvi? aaj hum tumhare favourite jagah chale?

 **Purvi-** Favourite jagah? par woh kya h?

 **Rajat-** Arre Ice-Cream parlour!

 **Purvi literally jumped on hearing 'Ice-cream parlour' from his mouth.**

 **Purvi-** WwwoooooooowwW Sirr! kyu nhi? zaroor chalungi main!

 **Purvi POV- Aur aaj main aapko apni dill ki baat bata dungi! haan...zaroor bataungi main!**

 **Rajat-** Arre kaha kho gayi?

 **Purvi (while coming back to trance)-** k..kahi nhi sir...

 **SUDDENLY-**

 **Shreya suddenly stormed in saying-**

 **Shreya (to Rajat and dragging Purvi out)-** So sorry to interrupt sir but Purvi can't go with you! Woh aaj hum sab dost aaj kahi bahar jaar rahe h...really sorry sir!

 **Shreya took Purvi out by holding her arm and here our Rajat Sir is standing blank. He was unable to digest what happened right now. Then, after thinking about few more seconds, he went back to his desk and started with his pending work.**

 **Here, Outside the bureau...**

 **Purvi was shouting on Shreya continuously...**

 **Purvi(while stamping her foot) -** Teri problem kya h haan? jab dekho 'kabab mein haddi' banke ajati h! Tujhe pata h aaj main Rajat Sir se apni dil ki baat batane waali thi...aur...aur hum aaj Ice-Cream parlour jaane waale the! Pura plan choupat (kharaab) kar diya tune! Tu bohot buri h Shreya!

 **Shreya (Calm tone)-** Oh come'on yaar! Itna gussa nhi karte! Tujhe aur bhi bohot mouke (chances) milenge! Chill yaar! itna gussa sehat ke liye theek nhi h...

 **Purvi turns to go as she was really frustated but, she saw** **two people and got shocked seeing them...her mouth is hanging downwards...**

 **Vineet-** Ahem...toh lagta h humne kisika plan kharaab kar diya na Nikhil?

 **Nikhil-** Ekdum sahi...shayad aaj kisiko Ice-Cream parlour jaana tha kisike sath?

 **Purvi, whose anger reached to peak, shouted-** Urghh...chup raho tum dono! haan karti hu main Rajat Sir se pyaar! khush?

 **Vineet and Nikhil-** Bohot khush par party?

 **Purvi (angry voice)-** Party? **(after saying that, she ran after them...but failed to catch them...so, she again comes back to Shreya)**

 **Shreya (She hands her a packet)** ab ja ready hoja jaldi se...hume nikalna h...

 **Purvi makes an annoying face but then takes it...she comes back from the washroom...She's looking stunning in that black evening gown with her hair left open...She applied light make-up...only eyeliner, kajal and lip balm...nothing else...but she's looking damn hot in that dress...**

 **Shreya-** Arre waah! tu toh ekdum mashalla lag rahi h!

 **Purvi smiled a little but then she asked-** BTW, hum ja kaha rahe h?

 **Shreya-** Humare Police training ke colleagues ki Reunion Party mein! **(she said with a big smile)**

 **Purvi-** ek second ek second...tumlogo ki reunion party mein mera kya kaam haan?

 **Shreya-** Arre chal na yaar..pls! tu meri best friend h na!

 **Purvi-** yaar...but aaj main Rajat sir se apni dill ki baat bata deti na!

 **Shreya (she said with a smirk)-** Rajat Sir ko chor na! waha tujhe aur bhi bohot handsome bande milenge! Siddhant...haan Sid...we call him Sid affectionately...I'm damn sure ki tu uspe fida ho jayegi...bohot flirtrious h but sath hi sath ek gentleman bhi!

 **Over here, Purvi was boiling with anger...and seeing her, Shreya remained quiet...and said-**

 **Shreya-** Oye! chal ab...warna late hojayenge

 **Purvi-** Permission?

 **Till then, Vineet and Nikhil came back and-**

 **Vineet (with a smile)-** Humne already le li..

 **Purvi nodded and everyone went to Vineet's car.**

 **Seating arrangement.**

 **Driving seat- Vineet**

 **Passenger seat- Shreya**

 **Rear seat- Nikhil and Purvi**

 **Trio (Shreya-Vineet-Nikhil) were talking like anything. They were very excited to meet their old friends. But, our beautiful lady officer (Purvi) was looking very upset. She was staring outside the window. When-**

 **Nikhil (to Purvi)-** Kya hua Pari? Tu itni chup kyu h? teri chuppi sahi nhi jaati...

 **Vineet (with a smirk)-** Arre samajh ja na! kisiko aaj apni dil ki baat bolni thi kisise!

 **Shreya-** Oh com'on Purvi! Cheer up! aaj nhi toh kal sahi! aur waise bhi I'm telling you na! you'll really enjoy over there!

 **Purvi nodded with a light smile on her face.**

 **...**

 **Soon, after an hour they reached there...The hall was decorated really beautifully...everything was glittering like anything...Happiness and laughter all around...suddenly-**

 **Man-** Hi Shreya, Vineet, Nikhil...

 **Shreya (exclaimed)-** Oh hi **Sid** ... kaise ho yaar? kitne dino ke baad!

 **Siddhant-** Haan main theek hu

 **Shreya-** Hmm...BTW, isse milo...She's Purvi...my bestie

 **Siddhant went towards her and held her left hand and kissed it like a gentleman...Purvi blushed a little..**

 **Siddhant-** Hello beautiful! I'm Siddhant...aap chahe toh mujhe Sid bhi bula sakte h

 **Purvi (while smiling)-** Hii I'm Purvi...nice to see you...

 **Suddenly an announcement was made-**

 **Host-** Hello all...nice to you see you all back...abhi we'll have a couple dance...and plz sabko dance karna h! so pls apne apne partners choose kar lijiye...

 **Siddhant (giving his hand to her)-** Shall we?

 **Purvi nodded and placed her hands on his. They started dancing. They were really very close to each other. They were about to hug each other but the song ended and they parted. (A/N- Perfect timing na? :P)**

 **...**

 **After sometime, they had there dinner and went back to their respective houses.**

 **...**

 **Purvi's Residence (12:18 AM)**

 **Purvi laid down on her bed and was thinking about what happened in the Reunion...**

 **Purvi POV- Yeh mujhe kya hogaya tha waha? Main aur Siddhant dance? Chi chi...mujhe khud pe sharam aarahi h...maine us kamine ke sath kaise dance karne ke liya maan gayi? Woh kitna flirty h and mere Rajat Sir ekdum a perfect gentleman (a smile came up on her face) Woh toh woh toh ek number ka kamina h...sachme! use toh theek se dance karna bhi nhi aata...main daave ke sath keh sakti hu ki Rajat Sir bohot achha dance karte h and uparse unhe bohot achha gaana gaana bhi aata h...unhone toh mere liye gaana bhi gaaya tha!...haayyyeee kitni surili awaaz h unki! and is "so called Sid" ko toh gaana gaana bhi nhi aata hoga!...khair! mujhe kya? (she agained opened her cell and kissed Rajat's photo) I love you sir...I love you very much...aaj main aapse apni dill ki baat batane hi waali thi but is Shreya ne pura plan kharaab kar diya!...khair...aaj nhi toh kal main aapse keh hi dungi ;)**

 **With this she slept...**

* * *

 **A/N- Hey all! kaisa laga chappy? Well, mujhe maarna mat cz I know beechme aap sabko gussa aaya hoga Siddhant ko dekhke? ri8? But no tension..woh toh maine bas aise hi add kiya tha use...ab uska role finish h...so be tension free...and ya excuse me for the mistakes as I didn't get tym to recheck (if any)...**

 **Next Update- Again on next Saturday I believe.. :)**

 **Rapunzel 313** , **Dareya Lovers** , luv duo nd purvi, rasgulla, **RK Sweety** , **KAVINSANJANA** \- Thank you so so much everyone! :D

 **salmazhv** \- Haanjee...pyaar ka hi mousam h yaha...ab bata tujhe kya lagta h ki kon pehle confess karega?

Shafia- Hi dear...m glad ki aapko achha laga...umm...actually mujhe bhi nhi pata abhi current DaReya track kya h cz main bhi aaj kal CID bilkul nhi dekhti...aajkal bohot hi zyaada boring hogaya h and upar se ppl r saying ki CID khatam ho chukka h...so frm my side, *NO COMMENTS*

Stella- Stella ki bachhi...ek toh main yaha baithe baithe type karti hu aur tujhe kya time nhi milta review karne ka? Chal...ab jaldi se is chappy ka review kar nd mujhe bata k kaisa likha maine? ;)

 **FantasticMAGGI02** \- Hi dear! kaisa tha yeh? nhi nhi...she said ki she can't loose anyone now cz woh pehle hi apne parents ko kho chuki h nd ab Rajat ko nhi kho sakti woh

Shweta04- Ahem...first of all...its SULAGNA not SULAGANA...sob bai amar spelling bhul lekhe :( kintu no prob ekhon tui o theek likhbi tai na? :) Hmm...sotti hi tai...xams make us suffer a lot! ;) Ohhooohoo wait wait...amar o fav hochhe Arijit Singh The Great! *SAME PINCH* I inspire him a lot yaar..now coming to papdi chat iota amar mathaye ghur chilo tarjonno...hehehehe...ha amr maths o fav. no probs chole aaye...poriye debo! ;) Yes...I won that title n m really happy...(won't say thanx as they say "Dosti mein no thank u nd no sorry!" ;) Ha ami jani...actually ami RajVi stories khuj jhi..bhalo bhalo aar complete...I wanna add all of them in my community...so, if possible pls give me some names of RajVi stories (not the recent ones as I know bout them nd add them later when I get tym) nd ya...do u use hangouts? or G+ e account acchhhe? if yes, tell me in your review...all the best...tkcr! :-*

 **PurpleAngel1-** Arre di, it's alright...your review made me learn a new word...hehehehe...tkcr...luv ya

 **Mehul410-** Hi...aapko nhi pata ki main aapke reviews ko dekhke kitni khush huyi hu...seriously...I mean...mujhe bohot achha laga...BTW, main aapko Mehul bulau ya fir bhaiyya? I'm a class X student...so, tell me accordingly.. :D

 **Adi's girl-** Heyyyyy diiiiiiiii kaisi ho aap? hmm...but kya karu! kuch logo ko batana padhta h ki woh aise hi kisiko dhamki nhi desakte!...hehehe...hope ki aapko yeh waala bhi achha laga ho!

 **kv's lover sunshine dareya-** Hey di, sorry...maine yeh chapter aapke review dekhne se pehle hi type karliya tha...but I'll surely tr to add DaReya... :) BTW, main or romantic? OMG! hehehehe...achha yeh lo ch10...hope u like it!

twinkling- woh note maine delete kardiya..

 **...**

 **Ok guys, see u again next week, till then stay safe and tkcr**

 **God bless!**

 **Reagards**

 **RajVi Fan 123**


	11. Purvi's Proposal

**A/N- Hello all... I hope everyone's fit n fyn? Well, here's an early update for you all cuz tomorrow and day after I'll be a little busy...I have my Music Practical Exam tomorrow and SSt Unit Test on Monday (and I haven't prepared history at all!)...**

 **BTW, THIS CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO ALL THE RajVi, DaReya & AbhiRika FANS...**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! :)**

 _ **HAPPY** **READING!**_

* * *

 **Recap- We saw how Shreya became 'Kabab mein haddi'...**

 **And Now-**

 **Next Morning (8:30 AM)**

 **Purvi's residence**

 **Purvi was getting ready for the bureau and was continuously thinking about how to tell Rajat about her feelings-**

 **Purvi POV- Yaar...kuch samajh nhi araha ke kaise propose karu main sir ko! Ek toh unse baat karne par hi meri hawa nikal jaati h aur main chali propose karne! (She laughs at herself) but yaar...yeh meri zindagi ka sawal h...mujhe yeh karna hi hoga kisi bhi haal main! But kaise? Ek kaam karti hu main na Shreya se hi puch lungi...usne kal ka plan choupat kar diya tha mera!**

 **C.I.D. Bureau (9:30AM)**

 **Purvi reaches bureau and spots Shreya doing her filework...she straightaway went to her and-**

 **Purvi-** Goodmorning Shrey!

 **Shreya-** Heya! Goodmorning

 **Purvi-** Mujhe na teri ek help chhayiye

 **Shreya-** Haan haan bolna! tu itni formality kabse dlkhane lag gayi haan?

 **Purvi stuck her tongue out and said-**

 **Purvi-** Yaar..woh na...mujhe pls bolna ki Rajat Sir ko kaise propose karu?

 **Shreya-** Ek second, propose tujhe karna h and idea bhi main du?

 **Purvi-** Oye! shaant reh...kal meri plan kisne kharaab kiya tha?

 **Shreya was looking here and there (intensionally)**

 **Purvi-** Bas bas zyaada idhar-udhar dekhne ki koi zaroorat nhi h!

 **Shreya-** Okay baba fine...maine hi kiya tha..

 **Purvi -** Haan toh? **(pause)** mujhe nhi pata yaar...ab tu hi meri help karegi..

 **Shreya-** ok baba fine... **(pause)** tu ek kaam kar...Rajat sir ko bol that you wanna meet him today evening and phir ***************************

 **Purvi-** Kyaaaaa? tujhe lagta h ki main yeh sab karlungi? meri hawa nikal jaati h unke saamne and now you expect me to tell him verbally that I wanna meet him?

 **Shreya-** Kya? tu yeh nhi karsakti?

 **Purvi nodde no.**

 **Shreya-** Achha toh theek h...propose karne ki bhi koi zaroorat nhi h fir!

 **Purvi (joined her hands)-** Behen pls na! help karde...koi aur raasta toh hoga hi na?

 **Shreya (Thinking for a while)-** Umm...achha theek h...fir tu na unke liye ek note chor de unke desk pe?

 **Purvi (Thumbs up)-** Arre waah tu toh chamak gayi!

 **Shreya (raising her collars)-** Main toh hu hi aisi! **:D**

 **...**

 **Bureau (1:40PM)**

 **Everyone's working peacefully, but, suddenly, Shreya gets a call from her beloved- Daya. She gets overwhelmed as he was out of station from past few days. She receives the call-**

"Heiiii Shreya!...kaisi ho?"

"Helloz Daya kaise ho tum...haan? Itne dino phone bhi nhi kiya mujhe...tumhe pata h? maine tumhe kinnaaaa mishhhh kiyaa?"

"Aww...mela baby...koi gaal nhi...waise tumhare liye ek surprise h"

"Wowiee surprise?"

"Haanjee...chalo ab chup chap canteen pohoch jao..."

"Arre suno toh..." **But the line is already disconnected...**

 **Shreya POV- Daya ka na sachme kuch nhi ho sakta! (And she smiled lightly)**

 **...**

 **Canteen (1:47PM)**

 **Shreya is hell shocked to see Daya as he was supposed to come the next day. She runs and hugs him. Daya hugs him back and rubs his hand on her back and Shreya loved that feeling. ;) Then they both go and sit on a table. Daya was continuously speaking about his mission whereas our Shreya was staring him continuously. Daya raised his eyebrow as if questioning her. But, she replied no. Again she's staring him and this time Daya gets a little frustrated and asks her-**

 **Daya-** Kya hua? aise kyu ghur rahi ho?

 **Shreya, finally spoke up-** Daya, aaj pata h...Purvi Rajat Sir ko apni dil ki baat bolne wali h

 **Daya (delighted)-** Oh wow! lagta h meri behen ab thori si matured hogayi h! **:D**

 **Shreya-** hmm.. **(and then, she continues to stare him)**

 **Daya noticed it and again asked her the matter-**

 **Daya-** Ab kya hua? **-_-**

 **Shreya-** Aapko pata h Daya? Aaj na Purvi Rajat ko ek blind date ke liye lekar jaa rahi h **(she stressed the word 'DATE')**

 **Daya-** Haan toh? **(Daya was unable to understand that Shreya was actually telling him that she also wants him to take her to a date)**

 **Shreya now said angrily-** Toh mujhe bhi jana h date par!

 **Daya (coldly)-** Haan toh yeh directly bhi toh bol sakti thi tum!

 **Shreya-** Urghh...pata nhi aapko C.I.D. ke Senior Inspector kisne bana diya!

 **Daya-** Colonel Jafri from Hyderabad Police Training Centre

 **Shreya slammed her heard-** Aapka kuch nhi hosakta Daya!

 **Daya-** Woh toh mujhe bhi pata h..

 **Now, she couldn't bear more so, she stood up but Daya held her wrist and said** "Aaj sham ke 7 baje ready rehna..I'll come to pick you up"

 **A smile appeared on Shreya's face.**

 **...**

 **Bureau (4:30 PM)**

 **Abhijeet was roaming here and there and was thinking about how to convince Tarika for going to a date. Daya saw him, and asked-**

 **Daya-** Hi boss...kya hua? bade tense lag rahe ho?

 **Abhijeet (thinking for a moment)-** Bhai, tu chal mere sath

 **Daya-** Arre par kaha?

 **Abhijeet (while pulling him)-** Tu chalna...

 **...**

 **Forensic Lab (4:35PM)**

 **Tarika was just sitting on her revolving chair as Salunkhe was out to bring a report and there was no work for Tarika. Suddenly Abhijeet enters while Daya is waiting outside.**

 **Abhijeet-** Namaste Tarika jee! Kaisi h aap?

 **Tarika-** Hi Abhijeet. Main toh theek hu...By the way, tum yaha?

 **Abhijeet-** Kya Tarika jee? Main kya sirf yaha aapse milne kisi case ke silsile mein hi aasakta hu?

 **Tarika-** Arre nhi Abhijeet...main toh mazaak kar rahi thi...tum jab chahe aa sakte ho

 **Abhijeet-** Hmm...achha Tarika jee...mujhe aapse kuch sawaal karne the...

 **Tarika-** Haan haan pucho na

 **Abhijeet (while clearing his throat)-** Forensic lab mein laash h?

 **Tarika-** haan

 **Abhijeet-** Chemicals mein acids h?

 **Tarika-** Haan

 **SUDDENLY-**

"Aur aapko mujhse pyaar h?"

 **Tarika-** Haan DAYA mujhe tumse bohot pyaar h...

 **And, over here, our Senior Inspector (Abhi) was staring both of them with eyes and mouth both wide open...**

 **Daya-** Arre Abhijeet! muh toh band karlo! warna makhhi jayegi andar

 **Tarika giggled.**

 **Abhi threw a death glare to him.**

 **Tarika (calmly)-** Arre chillax Abhijeet! hum toh bas Mazak kar rahe the...aur waise bhi he's my would be bro in law...toh itna maza th le hi sakti hu na... **(puppy eyes)**

 **Abhi couldn't control his smile-** hehe...achha theek h...toh Tarika...aaj hum kahi bahar chale? Date pe?

 **Tarika blushed and looked down-** Okay

 **Abhijeet-** Toh main tumhe pick karne aaunga aaj sham 7 baje!

 **Tarika nodded.**

 **...**

 **Bureau (5:45PM)**

 **Rajat just came from the washroom and he spotted a note. It was a simple note. It read-**

 _ **Rajat Sir,**_

 _ **Please meet me in Hotel Moon Light at 7:30 PM tonight.**_

 _ **~Purvi**_

 **Rajat POV- Yeh kya? Purvi ne mujhe itne raat ko Hotel Moon Light kyu bulaya hoga? (pause) Shayad se use koi case discuss karna mujhse...koi nhi chala jaunga...**

 **...**

 **Hotel Moon Light (7:35PM)**

 **Rajat reached the hotel in his coat and tie. In short, he's looking damn handsome. He went to the receptionist and-**

 **Rajat-** Miss Purvi?

 **Receptionist-** Woh aapka garden me intezaar kar rahi h

 **Rajat- Okay...**

 **He went there and there was a sudden blackout. He was unable to see anything. SUDDENLY, there was light all around. Everything could be seen perfectly. There were rose petals all around, accompanied with a floral perfume. In short, Rajat was mesmerized to see the decoration. It was simple but adorable. Suddenly, Purvi came out from the back of the wall and stood in front of Rajat. Rajat was wonderstrucked on seeing her. She was looking damn hot and sexy in that red knee length evening gown along with mascara, eyeliner, kajal and lip gloss. She left her hair open. She was looking super hot in that attire of hers. And, over here, our Rajat was undergoing mixed emotions. Purvi came and dragged him towards the dining table. Rajat, without any question or hesitation, sat down. Purvi seated herself opposite to him. They both have their dinner when-**

 **Rajat (Stammering)-** P..pu..purvi...aa..aaj tum bohot khoobsoorat lag rahi ho..

 **Purvi blushed at his comment and looked down.**

 **They finished their dinner. Purvi, suddenly stood up and stood near Rajat. Rajat also stood up from his place. Rajat asked her-**

 **Rajat-** Kya hua Purvi? Kuch kehna h? **(He was being naughty but tried to be serious) (pause)** Dekho Purvi,, meri aakhon mein dekho aur sab kuch bol dalo jo bhi bolna h

 **Purvi was still looking down but somehow spoke looking into his intense eyes,** "Si..sir ma..main aap..aapse pya..pyaa..pyaar karti hu...main aapke bina nhi jee sakti" **(A fresh tear appeared in her eyes)**

 **Rajat was shocked. He was standing like a statue. He was having mixed emotions. Purvi was looking down, waiting for his answer.**

 **In no time, Rajat turned his back to Purvi and took steps towards the exit. Purvi also turned her back and started crying badly.**

 **The two souls parted their ways before becoming one.**

 **CLIFF** **HANGER**

* * *

 **A/N-** **OMG! ab kya hoga? And yeh Rajat wapas kyu jaa raha h? Purvi ko kon sambhalega? Kya RajVi kabhi ek ho payenge?**

 **To know more, stay tuned.**

 **And excuse me for the mistakes (if any).**

 **Next Update- Next week's Saturday :D**

 **luv duo nd purvi, Dareya Lovers, Mehul410, Rasgulla, Rapunzel 313, RK Sweety- Thank you guys :***

 **KAVINSANJANA- Hey di, here's the next update...hope u like it...BTW, waiting eagerly for 'Heart and Mind'...pls update it ASAP :D**

 **salmazhv- hiiiiiii babyyyyyyy...really missing ya badly :'( BTW, le Purvi ne propose kardiya but ab humare Rajat Babu ka kya kare! Woh toh jaa rahe h**

 **Stella- Hi Chudail. Ab bata, yeh kaisa tha? is baar jhol toh nhi banaya na maine? ;P**

 **PurpleAngel1- Here's your update di, without Shreya being an interruption :P**

 **Soni18- Kaminiiiiiiiiiiii kina mish kiya tujhe! Finally u r back! :* :* :***

 **Ok guys...bbyee...see ya all next week :)**

 **Till then,**

 **Stay safe and God Bless**

 **Regards**

 **RajVi Fan 123**


	12. Rajat & Purvi finally became 'RajVi'

**A/N- _HAPPY B'DAY TO YOU_**

 _ **HAPPY B'DAY TO YOU**_

 _ **HAPPY B'DAY DEAR VIKAS SIR (RAJAT)**_

 _ **HAPPY B'DAY TO YOU**_

 _ **BELATED HAPPY B'DAY (18TH MAY '77) VIKAS SIR...**_

 **Hello all...now without wasting any more time, let's continue with the story...**

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

* * *

 **REACP-** Purvi proposed Rajat but he turned to go and Purvi is crying badly.

 **AND NOW-**

 **Rajat stopped and started singing-**

 _ **Bheegi bheegi sadkon pe main**_  
 _ **Tera intezaar karun**_  
 _ **Dheere dheere dil ki zameen ko**_  
 _ **Tere hi naam Karun**_

 **Purvi and Rajat, both of them turned back. Purvi started crying more. Rajat was also having tears.**

 _ **Khudko main yoon kho doon**_  
 _ **Ke phir na kabhi paaun**_  
 _ **Haule haule zindagi ko**_  
 _ **Ab tere hawaale Karun**_

 **They both came closer. More closer. Rajat sat on his knees like a gentleman and said,** " Purvi, main bhi tumse pyaar karta hu...bohot zyaada...tum mere liye sabse keemti ho...main bhi tumhare bina nhi jee sakta...chahe kuch bhi ho jaye...main tumhara sath kabhi nhi chhodunga...humesha tumhare sath rahunga...tumhara har gam mera...aur, meri har khushi tumhari...main tumse be-tanha pyaar karta hu...tum yahi soch rahi hogi ki is akdu officer ko pyaar kaise ho sakta h? par yeh sach h Purvi..yeh sach h...main tumse khud se zyaada pyaar karta hu... **(pause)** kya tum is adku ke sath apna zindagi bitana pasand karogi?" **And he offered her a box full of her favourite chocolates. Purvi just looked at him with tears. Rajat again spoke** "Purvi, yaar jaldi bolo...mere pair (feet) dard kar rahe h" **Purvi came back to trance and asked Rajat to stand. He stood.**

 _ **Sanam re, sanam re**_  
 _ **Tu mera sanam hua re**_  
 _ **Sanam re, sanam re**_  
 _ **Tu mera sanam hua re**_  
 _ **Karam re, karam re**_  
 _ **Tera mujhpe karam hua re**_

 _ **Sanam re, sanam re**_  
 _ **Tu mera sanam hua re**_

 **Suddenly, Purvi snatched the chocolate box from him and ran. Rajat looked her in shock. Over here, Purvi opened the box and started eating them. Rajat's mouth was wide open.**

 _ **O ho…**_

 _ **Tere kareeb jo hone laga hoon**_  
 _ **To toote saare bharam re**_

 **Rajat (coming closer to her)-** Purvi, yeh kya horaha h?

 **Purvi (Childishly)-** Aapko dikh nhi raha? main chocolate khaa rahi hu.

 **Rajat-** Woh toh theek h Purvi, par maine tumse kuch poocha tha?

 **Purvi-** Kya pucha aapne Sir?

 **Rajat was like 'What the Hell yaar!' after hearing Purvi's reply.**

 **Rajat-** Purvi, maine tumse ek sawal pucha...pls uska jawaab toh do...meri Zindagi ka sawal h yeh...main marr jaunga tumhare bina...

 **Purvi suddenly turned and came running to Rajat and hugged him tightly.**

 _ **Sanam re, sanam re**_  
 _ **Tu mera sanam hua re**_  
 _ **Sanam re, sanam re**_  
 _ **Tu mera sanam hua re**_

 _ **O ho…**_

 **Purvi (in hug)-** Pls. Firse aap aisi baate nhi karenge...main bhi aapse bohot pyaar karti hu...

 **Rajat(while breaking from the hug)-** Toh phir yeh drama kyu?

 **Purvi (feeling a bit guilty)-** Woh toh main bas mazaak kar rahi thi...

 **Rajat (fake anger)-** Aisa mazaak koi karta h?

 **Purvi (innocently)-** Aapne bhi toh kiya tha...aur main kitna darr gayi thi

 **Rajat (realizing his mistake also)-** Aww...I'm sorry yaar...ab pakka aisa kabhi nhi karunga... **And he hugged her tightly. Purvi also hugged him back. They were enjoying the warmth in that hug...Their first ever 'Passionate Hug'.**

 _ **Baadalon ki tarah hi toh**_  
 _ **Tune mujhpe saaya kiya hai**_  
 _ **Baarishon ki tarah hi toh**_  
 _ **Tune khushiyon se bhigaya hai**_  
 _ **Aandhiyon ki tarah hi toh**_  
 _ **Tune hosh ko udaaya hai**_

 **After few minutes they broke. They held each other's hand and started walking in the garden. After, walking for some more time, they sat on a bench.**

 **Purvi-** Achha sir, aapko kab pata chala ki aapko mujhse pyaar h?

 **Rajat (irritated)-** Pehle toh tum yeh 'Sir-Sir' karna band karo...mere sar (Head) mein dard hogaya h. Only Rajat.

 **Purvi-** Achha theek h Si.. **(She bit her tongue as she was about to say 'Sir')** I mean Ra...Rajat..

 **Rajat-** Hmm...that sounds better.

 **Purvi-** Ab batayiye na pleaseee

 **Rajat-** Nhi...pehle tum batao

 **Purvi-** Nhi, pehle maine pucha

 **Rajat-** Haan toh isiliye tum hi batao

 **Purvi-** Nhi aap

 **Rajat-** Nhi tum

 **Purvi-** Nhi aap

 **Rajat-** Tumse toh jhagadna bekaar h... **(Pause)** Chalo theek h main hi batata hu

 **Purvi-** Nhi main bata rahi hu

 **Rajat-** Yeh kaisa mazaak h? Main bata raha hu na jab!

 **Purvi-** Achha theek h aap hi batayiye...main toh mazaaak kar rahi thi

 **Rajat gave an 'Angry glare' to her and after few moments, they rolled into laughter.**

 **Rajat-** Achha theek h...toh suno-

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Rajat and Vineet were studying a case. The case was about a psychopath girl who killed another girl to seize the guy she loved. That's when Vineet starts giggling. When Rajat asked him, he said,** " I just hope Purvi aisa kuch na kare". **Rajat exclaimed** ,"Kya?" **Vineet replied as soon as possible after realizing his mistake** ,"Kuch nhi." **Rajat said** ," Achha theek h." **(Still in suspicion)**

 **Lunch Time**

 **Rajat was sitting in the bureau was talking to himself.**

 **Rajat-** Pata nhi yeh Purvi kaha h? Subah se nhi dikhi. Main usko call karke dekhta hu.

 **Suddenly Nikhil enters-**

 **Nikhil-** Sir kisko call kar rahe h?

 **Rajat-** Bas Purvi ko call kar raha tha. Subah se dekha nhi use.

 **Nikhil-** Sir Pari kyu? Shreya bhi toh nhi dikh rahi aur Dr. Tarika bhi. Aapke liye sirf Pari hi gumshuda h. Kya baat h!

 **Afetr saying that, Nikhil exited as soon as possible.**

 **Rajat-** Nikhil sahi bol raha h. Kyu mujhe sirf Purvi ki yaad sata rahi h?

 **Suddenly Abhi enters along with Daya. They carefully examined 'The Lost Rajat'.**

 **Daya (to Rajat)-** Kya boss? apne aapse baat kar rahe ho? kahi pyaar-vyaar toh nhi hogaya?

 **Rajat was staring him blankly.**

 **Rajat (after coming back to trance)-** Haan? N..nhi nhi sir...nhi toh!

 **After that trio started chatting, eating (their lunch) and laughing.**

 **After some time**

 **ACP came in. Rajat was just sitting blankly, trying to read a file.**

 **ACP-** Rajat, Case 4201 ke details do mujhe...abhi!

 **Rajat is lost.**

 **ACP-** Rajat! maine kuch kaha!

 **Rajat (stands up immediately)-** Ha..Haan sir?

 **ACP (Strictly)-** Case 4201! Details...jaldi! **(while snapping his fingers in front of Rajat's eyes)**

 **Rajat messily finds the file and gives it to ACP.**

 **ACP-** Rajat..kya baat h koi problem?

 **Rajat-** Nahi...nahi sir, koi problem nhi h

 **ACP-** Koi bhi baat karni ho toh mere paas ajana

 **Rajat(smiling)-** Jee sir!

 **ACP-** Ab kaam karo...kaam

 **Rajat (Talking to himself)-** Focus Rajat, Focus!

 **That Evening**

 **Rajat was driving back home and he, almost escaped an accident as he was continuously thinking about Purvi.**

 **That Night (11:39PM)**

 **Rajat was sleeping. Was he? No. He was trying to sleep. He was being restless. Finally, he decided to call Purvi after thinking a lot (cz it was already 11:30 PM). Rajat dials her number-**

"Hello Sir" **A chirpy voice came from the other side.**

"Hello Purvi, kaisi ho?"

"main toh mast aap batayiye?"

"Main bhi theek **(Pause)** Waise tum aaj bureau kyu nhi aayi? And abhi bhi tumhare awaaz se aisa lag raha h tumhe bilkul bhi neend nhi arahi h!"

"Arre aapko nhi pata? Aaj hum teeno (Shreya-Purvi-Tarika) ka sleepover h mere ghar pe!"

 **Here, Rajat was shocked.**

 **Rajat POV- OMG! Yeh toh bas apne friends ke sath enjoy kar rahi h aur maine kya-kya soch liya tha...**

"Arre sir kaha kho gayeeee?"

"Ha..Haan?"

"Achha Sir goodnight...mujhe Tarru (Tarika) bula rahi h"

"Goodnight...enjoy yourself"

 ***Call Ended***

 **Rajat POV- Yeh kya h? Mujhe kyu Purvi ki itni fiqar h? Mujhe Shreya-Tarru ki itni fiqar nhi h jitni Purvi ki h! Yeh kya h? Hum dono ka jo rishta h yeh ek dost ka toh nhi h...shayad use barker hi kuch h...(Pause) Kahi...kahi yahi pyaar toh nhi?**

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 _ **Mera muqaddar sanwara hai yoon  
Naya savera jo laaya hai tu  
Tere sang hi bitaane hain mujhko  
Mere saare janam re**_

 **Purvi was smiling and Rajat was looking mischievously at her lips. Purvi got his intensions. Rajat was bringing his face closer to hers. And, Purvi was moving backwards. Rajat came more closer. They were only FEW CENTIMETRES apart. Rajat kept his left hand on her neck (dorsal side). Purvi was shivering badly. Rajat could feel it and indeed, he was enjoying her nervousness. Rajat was about to kiss her. Purvi shut her eyes. But, suddenly, Rajat moved away and was enjoying her expressions. Purvi was looking like a scared kid. Her eyes were still shut. It was then when Rajat started giggling and Purvi opened her eyes. Purvi threw a glare and Rajat laughed under his throat. Rajat opened his arms and Purvi came into his warm hug.**

 ** _Sanam re, sanam re (sanam re..)_**  
 ** _Tu mera sanam hua re_**  
 ** _Sanam re, sanam re (sanam re..)_**  
 ** _Tu mera sanam hua re_**  
 ** _Karam re, karam re (karam re..)_**  
 ** _Tera mujhpe karam hua re_**  
 ** _Sanam re, sanam re (sanam re..)_**  
 ** _Tu mera sanam hua re_**

 **Rajat(whispering while caressing her hair)-** Tension na lo Purvi. Jab tak tum nhi chahogi tab tak main kuch nhi karunga.

 **They both had a cute eye-lock.**

 ** _O ho…_**

 ** _Mere sanam re mera hua re_**  
 ** _Tera karam re mujhpe hua ye_**

 ** _Mere sanam re mera hua re_**  
 ** _Tera karam re mujhpe hua ye_**

 **After coming back to trance. Purvi snuggled close to his broad chest. She was listening to his heartbeat which, she realized were beating for her only. They remained in hug for about 7 minutes. After that, Rajat dropped Purvi at her home.**

* * *

 **A/N-** **Uff! Finally I'm done with...hope you guys are happy for RajVi? hehehe...do tell me...do excuse me for the mistakes (if any)**

 **BTW, mera music ka exam was superb! :)**

 **KAVINSANJANA- Hey di...no probs :) All the best for your exams :D**

 **Rapunzel 313- ab khush ho na? :)**

 **luv duo nd purvi- Rajat ne khud bhi propose kiya! :D**

 **ashwiniathval- hi...I actualy don't have enough content with me ki main long updates do...but I do update it every Saturday toh I hope isse...you don't have any probs? Well, here's your next update... :)**

 **salmazhv- Aww...thanks...hehehe...ab itni bhi buttering mat kar meri maa! ;) BTW, ab toh khush h na? naraaz toh nhi h na mere Rajju se? ;)**

 **Dareya Lovers- Thanks**

 **Mehul410- How predictable yaar! ekdum sahi bola tumne!**

 **Soni18- Kya samajh aaya tujhe kamini? mujhe bhi toh bol ;)**

 **Stella- Bas tu hi ek h jisko problem h...baaki sabne achha bola tujhe chorke...huh! ab bata...yeh wala kaisa tha? (fingers crossed)**

 **Aftab- IDK**

 **daisy- Ohh wow! another Bengali frnd? really happy! wowieee! Bankura e kothay thako? Ami Chandmari danga e...hey! frndship e no sorry no thank u...it's olrite yaar!**

 **PurpleAngel1- No di...don't have the guts to prove you wrong! :P hehehe... you are so predictable!**

 **Nia757- Thank you...aapka review bohot dino ke baad mila :P**

 **FantasticMAGGI02- Yeh le maate...tere RajVi ek hogaye :P BTW, OBSTACLES...kuch keh nhi sakti...aage bhi honge SHAYAD**

 **adi's girl- Diii dii dii...chill yaar! itna hyper mat ho yaar...aapki shaitaan Purvi (yaad h aapne hi naam rakha tha mera) ko tension hogi... no probs di :)**

 **Ok guys...bbyee...**

 **see you all next sat most probably**

 **Till then,**

 **Stay safe and God Bless!**

 **RajVi Fan 123**


	13. Abhijeet ko Khatra I

**A/N-** **Hi all...how are you all? Well, I think, you all must be enjoying your vacations right?**

 **Me toh really busy because of the projects...and that's why I'm late for the update...Anyways,**

 _ **HAPPY** **READING!**_

* * *

 **RECAP-** Rajat-Purvi accepted their love for each other...

 **AND NOW-**

 **NEXT MORNING (7AM)**

 **Purvi's Residence**

 **Purvi woke up thinking about last night's incident. She smiled coyly on remembering the time spent with Rajat and his proposal. She got up from the bed and went to get freshen up. But, suddenly something struck on her mind and she took her cell and dialled a number.**

"Hello?" **Purvi asked.**

"Haan bol..yaad agayi main?"

 **She bit her tongue,** "Arghh...woh woh.."

"Bolna behennn"

"Woh **Shree (Shreya)** baat yeh h ki..me and Rajat are in a relationship!"

"Kya? Sachhi?"

"Muchhi!"

"Yes! Iska matlab mera plan kaam kar gaya right?"

"Haan"

"Toh ab mujhe bas tujhse bala lene h!"

"Badla?"

"Haan badla...yaad nhi tujhe jis din maine mere aur Daya ki relationship mein hone ki baat batayi thi tujhe? Tune pure bureau mein Cheek cheek kar (Shout) sabko sunaya tha..? uska kya?"

"Aaahmm..bhul ja na us baat ko yaar...hum hum dost h na? aur aur dost-dost mein toh mazaak chalta hi h na?"

"hmm...lagta h someone is blushing hard?"

"Chup reh yaar!"

"Achha baba...theek h...waise kal kya-kya kiya tune?"

"Kuch nhi.." **Purvi said while blushing a little.**

"Kuch nhi? Not even a kiss?" **Shreya exclaimed.**

"..." ( **Purvi started blushing on remembering the incident when Rajat made an attempt to kiss her but didn't.) ( A/N- For reference, kindly have a look at Ch-12)**

"Kaha kho gayi?"

"Huh? kahi..kahi nhi.."

"Achha chal bye yaar...baaki ka bureau mein bata diyo SABKO" **Shreya stressed the word 'SABKO'.**

"Hello...Hello?" **But the line was already disconnected.**

 ***Call Ended***

 **Purvi POV- Uff! ab yeh Shreya toh sabko bata kar hi choragi humare bare mein.. (And she smiles)**

 **...**

 **Rajat's Residence (7:30)**

 **Rajat came out of his washroom while ruffling his hairs with towel. He came out in his shorts. His upper body was bare. A strong smell of the body wash was coming from him. He came and stood in front of the mirror and imagined his reflection as Purvi. He stared at 'the so called Purvi's image' for a long time. Then, after a few moments he opened his wardrobe and took out his light blue shirt and his black trouser and wore them. Before moving out to the dining area he looked into the mirror and smiled broadly.**

 **...**

 **C.I.D. Bureau(9:30AM)**

 **Parking lot**

 **Purvi was parking her 'Scorpio' when her eyes caught hold of Rajat. He seemed to be waiting for someone. Purvi parked her car and came near Rajat.**

 **Purvi-** Good morning **(she had a sweet smile)**

 **Rajat-** Arre agayi tum? **(and he hugged her)** good morning jaan...tumhara hi intezaar kar raha tha

 **Purvi (while breaking the hug)-** Rajat...aap yeh kya kar rahe h? yeh bureau ka parking lot h...its a public place...kisiko pata chal gaya toh?

 **Rajat (cupping her face)-** Arre meri jaan...pata chal gaya toh kya hua? sabko yahi pata chalega na ki Rajat 'apne Purvi' se kitna pyaar karta h.. **(Purvi blushed and looked down when Rajat said 'apne Purvi')**

 **Purvi-** Rajat, abhi aap kuch zyaada hi romantic horahe h...koi dekhega toh yeh nhi kahega ki aap C.I.D. ke sabse 'Akdu' Senior Inspector h... **( and she giggled)**

 **Rajat made a pout and Purvi smiled.**

 **Purvi-** Chale?

 **Rajat (absentmindedly)-** Kaha?

 **Purvi (looked him with wide opened eyes)-** Bureau! Aur kaha?

 **Rajat (getting his senses back)-** Arre haan...chalo

 **C.I.D. Bureau (9:40)**

 **DaReya were chatting. Vineet-Nikhil-Vivek were laughing on Freddy for some unknown reasons...**

 **DaReya Side**

 **Shreya-** Daya aapko pata h? Purvi ne kal Rajat ko propose kiya..

 **Daya-** Arre haan..tumne mujhe kal bataya tha...baat hui tumhari Purvi se?

 **Shreya nodded yes.**

 **Daya-** Kya..kya bola usne?

 **Shreya smiled thinking how much he cares for Purvi (as his little sis).**

 **Daya-** Batao na yaar...

 **SUDDENLY-**

 **RajVi entered TOGETHER. All the 'heads' twisted towards them to have a look at the 'Adorable Couple'. Daya got his answers and smiled. RajVi stepped in. Everyone stood up and started clapping. Shreya came forward and gave Purvi a 'Bone crushin' hug'...Purvi also did the same.**

 **Shreya (whispering in her ears while remaining in the hug)-** Ab tu bhi bachelor nhi rahi...

 **Purvi smiled and parted from the hug.**

 **Daya-** Chalo bhai, ab sab kaam karle?

 **Everyone nodded and moved to their respective desks.**

 **...**

 **After 2 hours**

 **Daya was roaming here and there. He was looking really tensed. Shreya came up to him and asked the reason.**

 **Shreya-** Kya baat h Daya? bohot hi zyaada tensed lag rahe h?

 **Daya-** Shreya time dekho...10:45 ho rahe h..

 **Shreya-** Haan toh?

 **Daya-** Yaar...Abhijeet abhi tak aaya nhi...usne mujhe aaj subah bola tha ki woh 10 baje tak bureau pohoch jayega...

 **Shreya(keeping hands on his shoulder)-** Daya...chillax...aapko toh Mumbai ki traffic ke bare mein toh pata hi hai na?

 **Daya-** Haan...so toh h..

 **Shreya sensed that he was still unsatisfied.**

 **Shreya-** Achha theek h..aap unhe ek baar call kar lijiye..

 **Daya-** Hmm..theek h

 **Daya dialled his number.**

 **Daya-** Shit Yaar!

 **Shreya-** Kya hua?

 **Daya-** Phone nhi utha raha woh

 **Shreya-** Kya? par jaha tak mujhe maloom h Abhijeet Sir kabhi bhi phone calls dismiss nhi karte

 **Daya-** Wahi toh baat h...isiliye toh tension ho rahi h...

 **Rajat and Vineet came up to them on listening the fuss.**

 **Vineet-** Sir, mujhe lagta h hume ACP Sir ko is bare mein batana chayiye..

 **Daya-** Haan..sahi kaha tumne... **(to Rajat)** Rajat, tum car nikalo...main araha hu..

 **Rajat-** Yes Sir!

 **Daya-** Purvi aur Vineet tum bhi chalo humare sath...aur Shreya-Nikhil-Freddy-Vivek...bureau ko tum log sambhalo tab tak...

 **Daya went into ACP's Cabin and narrated everything to him. ACP insisted that even he'll come with them but Daya didn't allow.**

 **ACP-** Daya, jaldi chalo...hume nikalna h

 **Daya-** Haan Sir woh toh theek h..par aap kaha jaa rahe h?

 **ACP-** Tum logo ke sath

 **Daya (blocking his way)-** Nhi sir...aap nhi jaa sakte

 **ACP (Boiling with anger)-** Yeh kya tarika (way) h Daya?

 **Daya-** Sir...Sir please mujhe maaf kardijiye...but seriously...aap C.I.D. ke jaan h...aur agar aapko kuch hogaya toh C.I.D. nhi rahegi..

 **ACP-** Tum kehna kya chahte ho Daya?

 **Daya-** Sir, ABhi bohot badi (big) musibat (trouble) mein h...aur hum nhi chahte is douraan aapko kuch ho jaye...aur waise bhi aapke pair mein chot aayi h...

 **ACP-** Achha theek h...kaun kaun jaa raha h?

 **Daya-** Main-Rajat-Purvi-Vineet

 **ACP-** Achha theek... **(Pause)** Ab jao...

 **Daya-** Thank You Sir!

 **...**

 **They move towards the car. Rajat sat on the driving seat and Daya sat on the passenger seat. Vineet-Purvi sat on the back seat. Rajat accelerated the car and drove it to its full speed. Purvi opened the her tablet and started tracking Abhijeet's phone.**

 **Daya-** Purvi? location kya araha h Abhijeet ke phone ka?

 **Purvi-** Sir..yeh toh kisi purani aur band Store mein dikha raha h

 **Daya-** kaha pe?

 **Purvi-** Amar Singh road **( A/N- imaginary road) **pe

 **Daya (to Rajat)-** Chalo Rajat...gaadi ko tez chalao

 **Rajat nodded.**

 **...**

 **After 15 minutes**

 **They reached that store. Everyone got down from the car. They saw that it was locked.**

 **Daya-** Rajat-Purvi, tum dono dekho peeche ke taraf se koi raasta milta h ke nhi? main aur Vineet yaha se dekhte hagr kuch milta h toh

 **RajVi nodded and went away.**

 **Here, Vineet spotted some blood stains. He calls Daya.**

 **Vineet-** Sir!?

 **Daya-** Kya hua?

 **Vineet-** Sir..yeh dekhiye...khoon ke dabbe

 **Daya-** Kahi Abhi ko kuch hua toh nhi?

 **Vineet-** Sir! Dheeraj rakhiye...Sir ko kuch nhi hua...

 **Here on the other side, Rajat found a secret door which leads the path inside the store. Purvi dialled Daya's number and called both of them (Daya-Vineet).**

 **Rajat (to Daya)-** Sir, yeh dekhiye yaha ek surang h..

 **Daya-** Purvi, tum yahi bahar raho...hum log andar chalte h

 **Purvi nodded. and remained outside the store. She was carefully examining the store from outside if she gets any clue.**

 **Here, inside, Daya found Abhi tied up on a chair. He was senseless. He really broke down on seeing his buddy like this. He ran and untied him. He tried to wake him up. But Alas! he wasn't responding.**

 **CLIFF HANGER!**

* * *

 **A/N-** **Guys...I'm really sorry for updating it late...really sorry...and excuse me for the mistakes(if any)**

 **Well, pls aaplog ekbaar meri profile read karlijiyega...**

 **And guys, I'll be posting an OS on 9th...so stay tuned...**

 **Next Update- Pakka jaldi hoga...I'll try my level best**

 **Rapunzel 313, KAVINSANJANA, Dareya Lovers, Mehul410, salamzhv, luv duo nd purvi, FantasticMAGGI02, PurpleAngel01- Thank you loads...love ya all :)**

 **Adi's girl- Main bhi achhi di...achha wow! main bhi ja rahi hu 10th ko Kerala! aapka trip kaisa tha? Arre di...ab aapse kya chupana? haan...I've a 'ganda wala' crush on Rajat...bohot bohot bohot pasand h woh mujhe :***

 **kingaftab71- idk- I don't Know**

 **Shweta04- hiiiiiiiii koto miss korechilam toke aar tor sweet review ta! Kemon achhis bol? ami toh bindass! ha...shob exam bhalo holo :) Hmm...bhaloi toh similarities thakle ;) what say? Achha? ki uniqueness chilo previous chap e? hmm...I have added those stories...Aww...nei? achha tahole email address ta hi diye de tor...and sorry aaj beshi kichu type korte parchina cz onek hurry te likhechi chap ta...so bbyeee...tkcr...luv u**

 **daisy- Really sorry Disha...ami jani onek birokto hoye but ki korbo!? tym hi barkorte parini last week! anyways tumi Jodi bolo pakka 10 times sit ups korbo ;)**

 **mouni- nhi yaar...main amazing nhi hu...yeh RajVi hi amazing h...aur aapko phir bhi lagta h ki I'm amazing toh phir woh main aap reviewers ke wajah se hi hu :) bbyeee luv uu**

 **Ok bbyeee guys...**

 **See you all soon**

 **Till then,**

 **Stay Safe & God Bless!**

 **Regards**

 **~RajVi Fan 123**


	14. Abhijeet ko Khatra II

**A/N-** **Hello all...So, I'm back with an update ON TIME!?**

 **Ok now without wasting any more time, let's continue with the story...**

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

* * *

 **Recap-** Abhijeet went missing. Therefore Daya-Vineet-Rajat-Purvi went to search him. They went to a store which was locked. Daya asked Purvi to remain outside and then all the boys went , inside, Daya found Abhi tied up on a chair. He was senseless. He really broke down on seeing his buddy like this. He ran and untied him. He tried to wake him up. But Alas! he wasn't responding.

 **And Now-**

 **Daya was continuously patting his cheeks but the result always came out to be negative. Rajat called for the Ambulance. Vineet called Purvi inside. She informed Dr. Salunkhe and Vineet informed ACP Sir about the matter and asked them to come to 'Apollo Hospital'. Daya held Abhi from shoulders and Vineet from his legs. They didn't wait for the Ambulance as it was taking time. They somehow took Abhi inside their car and sat on the rear seat. Rajat sat on the driving seat and Purvi beside him. Rajat drove the SUV to the 'Apollo Hospital' as fast as he could.**

 **...**

 **Apollo Hospital (12:15 PM)**

 **Abhijeet was laid on the stretcher and was taken to the OT as soon as possible. Everyone was in tears. Especially Daya and Purvi. Daya, because his best friend, his life, his big brother is fighting for his life and death. Purvi, because he considered her as his real sister despite having any blood relations. Rajat was consoling Daya whereas Vineet was consoling Purvi. Even the duo (Rajat-Vineet) were in tears but they had to be strong for them (Daya-Purvi). The OT light switched off and the Doctor came out. Daya was the first one to grab the Doctor by his arms.**

 **Daya-** Doctor kaisa h Abhijeet? Theek toh h na? Koi complications toh nhi h na?

 **Doctor-** Relax Officer! He's absolutely fine bas unke hath aur pair par injuries h because unhe kafi tightly bandha gaya tha.

 **Daya nodded and said** "Kya main use mil sakta hu?"

 **Doctor replied** " Aap thodi der wait kar lijiye...hum unhe pehle general ward mein shift kar dete h phir aap unse mil lijiyega."

 **Daya nodded.**

 **Meanwhile ACP Sir, Dr Salunkhe and Dr Tarika arrived. Tarika's face was red and her eyes were badly swollen face was clearly reflecting that she was crying a few moments back. Purvi ran and hugged her.**

 **Tarika (remaining in the hug)-** Purvi mere Abhijeet ko kuch hoga toh nhi na?

 **Purvi (while caressing her back)-** Nhi Tarru...Sir ekdum theek h

 **Tarika-** Hmm... **(Pause)** waise yeh ha..hamla hua kaise?

 **Purvi-** Hume bhi kuch nhi pata chala! Hume Sir behoshi ke halat mein mile the..

 **Suddenly a nurse came out and asked them to go inside ward number 76.**

 **Nurse-** Officer! ab aap patient se mil sakte h Ward number 76 mein...

 **Rajat-** Thanks!

 **Tarika was the first one who moved inside the ward. Even Daya & Purvi were moving but were stopped by ACP and Rajat.**

 **INSIDE WARD NO.76**

 **Tarika sat on the stool present. Abhijeet gained his senses back. Tarika looked at his eyes and held his hands and started weeping. Abhijeet caressed her hands.**

 **Tarika-** Abhijeet tum..tum theek toh hona?

 **Abhijeet (weakly)-** Haan Tarika jee..main bilkul theek hu

 **Tarika murmered** "Woh toh dikh hi raha h"

 **Suddenly someon knocked and AbhiRika flinched away. ACP, Dr. Salunkhe, Daya, RajVi and Vineet were standing at the door.**

 **Daya-** Kya hum andar aasakte h?

 **Daya came forward and whispered (to AbhiRika)** "Kam se kam is Hospital ko toh baksh do tum dono!"

 **Abhijeet glared Daya in vexation. Daya, as usual laughed under his throat.**

 **ACP (in a stern voice)-** Ab agar hassi-mazaak khatam hogaya ho toh kya ab hum kuch kaam ki baate kar le?

 **There was pin-drop silence. Dr. Salunkhe broke the silence and said-**

 **Dr. Salunkhe** **-** Mujhe jo blood ka sample Vineet ne lake diya h...usse yeh pata chala h ki woh kisi mard (Male) ka khoon h...

 **ACP-** Arre yaar...woh toh hume bhi pata h ki yeh Abhijeet ka khoon h

 **Dr. Salunkhe-** Uhun... **(while nodding his head as no)** Yeh Abhijeet ka khoon nhi h...kisi aur ka hi h...lekin blood test karne se yeh pata chala h ki yeh bhi Abhijeet ke age ka hi koi h...

 **ACP- Hmm...**

 **Daya (to Abhi)-** Achha Abhijeet, tumhe kuch yaad h ki tumhare sath kya hua tha? Tum toh apne khabri se milne gaye the na? Toh tum us band store mein kaise pohoch gaye?

 **Abhijeet (trying hard to remember what happened)-** Yaar...kuch khaas toh yaad nhi araha par itna zaroor yaad h ki jab main restaurant ke bahar Mangu (Abhi's Khabri) ka intezaar kar raha tha toh kisi ne mere sar (head) par vaar (attack) kiya tha...phir..phir..meri aakhe jab khuli toh maine khudko kisi store room mein paya..aur..aur..phir achanak se ek aadmi aaya aur usne mujhe dhamki di ki agar main Tarika ke qareeb aaya toh woh mujhe aur Tarika dono ko khatam.. **(and his voice choked)**

 **Tarika started crying and RajVi consoled her.**

 **Daya (concerned tone)-** Abhijeet! main wada karta hu...kuch nhi hone dunga tum dono ke is rishte ko! tum dono Ek hoge...aur tum dono ko koi nhi rok sakta...yeh mera wada h tumse **(and he hugged him)**

 **ACP-** Vineet! zara Doctor se puchkar aao ki kya hum Abhijeet ko ghar wapas le ja sakte h?

 **Vineet-** Jee Sir! **(and he went out)**

 **ACP-** Mujhe lagta h ki yeh bohot bara mission h humare team ke liye...toh isliye aaj hum sabki meeting h at Abhijeet's place sharp 7Pm...sab time se ajana

 **Vineet(while entering)-** Haan Sir...permission mil gayi..

 **ACP-** Chalo achhi baat h...Daya! Abhijeet ko ghar chordo!

 **Tarika interrupted** "Sir? main bhi jau Daya ke sath?"

 **ACP-** Nhi Tarika! I'm sorry par main tumhe allow nhi kar sakta...abhi tumne dekha na agar tum dono ek huye toh tum dono ki jaan ko khatra ho sakta h..

 **Tarika nodded sadly.**

 **ACP-** I'm sorry beta!

 **Tarika-** Nhi Sir! aisa mat boliye...main Abhijeet ke safety ke liye kuch bhi karne ke liye taiyyar hu...

 **Everyone smiled...**

 **ACP-** Chalo bhai! ab sab bureau chalo aur Daya...tum Abhijeet ko ghar chordo aur main Shreya ko bhi bhej deta hu...woh tumhari help kar degi dinner prepare karne mein..

 **Daya gave a 100 Watts smile on listening 'Shreya's name'.**

 **...**

 **Abhijeet's place (6pm)**

 **Shreya was preparing dinner whereas 'Duo' were chatting.**

 **Shreya(coming out of the kitchen)-** Aap log 'Chai' (tea) lenge?

 **Duo-** Haan...

 **Shreya(again coming out after 2mins)-** Abhijeet Sir? Chai Patti kaha h? Mujhe mil nhi rahi h..!

 **Abhijeet-** Woh upar ke cupboard mein hoga dekho..

 **Shreya moved inside.**

 **Shreya(again coming out)-** Sir, woh...mera hath nhi jaa raha waha tak..

 **Abhijeet(while patting Daya's back)-** Ja bhai Daya! Shreya ki thori help karde..! **(and he winked)**

 **DaReya looked down.**

 **Daya went inside the kitchen and saw Shreya trying to grab the vessel. He smiled and moved closer. Shreya felt hot breath on her back. She knew it very well that it was none other than her Daya. He leaned more closer and this time his broad chest touched her back. She closed her big, tender eyes to feel him. Suddenly Daya moved away and called her.**

 **Daya (softly)-** Shreya?

 **Shreya opened her eyes in a jerk.**

 **Daya(forwarding the vessel & having a cute smile)- **Chai Patti!

 **Shreya smiled and he moved out.**

 **Abhijeet-** Kyu bhai? chai patti dene mein itna time lagta h?

 **Daya smiled and looked down.**

 **...**

 **Abhijeet's Place (6:30PM)**

 **The doorbell rang. Shreya moved to open the door. RajVi and Tarika were there on the door. She welcomed them inside. All of them sat with their 'would-be-life-partners' except Tarika.**

 **Shreya-** Kya hua Tarika? Tum Abhijeet Sir ke sath nhi baithi? Ladai ho gayi kya? **(She said all this with a smirk cz she was unaware about the reason)**

 **Tarika-** Nhi...aisi baat nhi h

 **Shreya-** Toh kaisi baat h?

 **Daya held her hands tightly which asked her to remain quiet. Shreya stayed numb.**

 **After some time the whole C.I.D. Team entered.**

 **The girls served them with 'Sherbet'. Everyone settled themselves on the sofa and ACP started with the meeting-**

 **ACP-** Toh suno sab...yeh case hume apne kandho par lena h...bohot hi bada case h kyuki kisi ne C.I.D. ke Senior Inspector ko apna target banaya h...

 **Everyone nodded.**

 **ACP (to Abhi)-** tumhe aur kuch yaad h jo bhi us aadmi ne tumse bola tha?

 **Abhijeet-** Haan..sir...usne mujhse yeh bola tha ki woh Tarika se pichle 3 saal se pyaar karta h... **(he said while controlling his anger)**

 **Tarika-** Sir, 3 saal pehle toh mera Forensic Training ka last year chal raha tha..

 **ACP-** Achha? Aur..Aur kuch yaad h tumhe?

 **Tarika-** Haan sir! ek ladka tha...bohot hi aage peeche ghumta tha mere! bas koi bahana chhayiye hota tha use mere paas aneka! Ekbaar mujhe propose bhi kara tha but maine use reject kar diya tha...phir usnemujhe dhamki bhi di thi ki agar maine use 2 dino ke andar positive answer nhi diya toh woh meri zindagi barbad kar dega...aur aaj wahi hua **(and she burst into tears)**

 **Abhijeet was boiling with anger and Purvi-Shreya were consoling her.**

 **ACP-** Tarika us ladke ka naam kya h? mujhe uski saari details chhayiye jo bhi tumhare paas h

 **Tarika-** Sir, uska naam Ishaan h..haan, uski age bhi Abhijeet ki jaise hi hogi...mere paas uska phone number zaroor h but I don't think ki yeh ab valid hoga...and humare farewell ke din usne hume bataya tha ki woh Bangalore chala jayega..toh...abhi bhi shayad wahi hoga

 **ACP-** Hmm...toh ab hume jaldi se kaam par ag jana chhayiye..

 **Tarika-** Sir, ek minute aur!

 **ACP-** Haan bolo?

 **Tarika-** Uski ek bohot buri adat thi and I'm sure yeh adat uski abhi bhi h... **(ACP raised his eyebrow which signalled her to continue further)**...woh ladkiyon ko use n throw ki tarah use karta h...raat ko prostitutes... **(and she stopped knowing that she can't speak more)**

 **There was silence for some time. ACP broke it after a few moments.**

 **ACP-** Purvi.. **(Pause)** Purvi jayegi Bangalore mission accomplish karne!

 **Rajat was the first one to exclaim.**

 **Rajat-** Purvi?

 **ACP nodded.**

 **Rajat-** Par...par sir aapko toh pata h na ki Purvi ki zindagi barbad ho sakti h... **(ACP raised his eyebrows)** ...mera matlab h ki jaise Tarru ne bola ki woh Ishaan raat ko...mera matlab ghar pe ladkiya...

 **ACP-** haan toh?

 **Rajat-** Sir par...

 **ACP cut him in between.**

 **ACP-** Rajat...mujhe pata h ki tumhe Purvi ki fiqar h **(RajVis' eyes broaden. On seeing them, ACP continued)** Kya? aise kyu dekh rahe ho?

 **Rajat-** Sir? Aapko pata h humare bare mein?

 **ACP-** Rajat! aise hi main ACP nhi ban gaya!

 **RajVi looked down in shyness.**

 **ACP-** Achha suno Purvi...tumhe parso hi Bangalore jana h!

 **Purvi-** Yes Sir!

 **ACP gave a proud look to her.**

 **ACP-** Kal Purvi-Rajat-Daya-Abhijeet jaldi bureau aayenge...I need to discuss about the case...

 **Everyone nodded.**

 **Dr Salunkhe -** Chalo bhai...ab sab apne apne ghar jao...baaki baate kal karenge...

 **Everyone nodded and bid bye to each other.**

 **Rajat's Car**

 **Rajat was driving with Purvi besides him and Tarika on the rear seat. Silence was prevailing them. Tarika's house came and Rajat stopped the car. Tarika got down.**

 **Tarika-** Bye **(and she turned her face as she was really upset)**

 **Rajat called her.**

 **Rajat-** Tarru suno!

 **Tarika turned.**

 **Tarika-** Haan bolo

 **Rajat got down from the car and hugged her like a caring brother. Purvi who was sitting inside the car smiled.**

 **Rajat-** Tarru! chinta mat karo...sab theek hoga...kuch nhi hoga tum dono ko...Purvi jaa rahi h na mission pe? Woh sab theek kar degi!

 **Tarika nodded.**

 **Rajat-** Koi bhi problem ho toh call kardena...okay?

 **Tarika nodded and smiled. She went away and Rajat climbed to his car. Rajat ignited his car and again silence was prevailing them. Everyone was unhappy. Rajat broke the silence.**

 **Rajat-** Purvi? **(His voice was teary)**

 **Purvi (without making any eye contact)-** Hmm?

 **Rajat didn't reply but parked his car at a corner and hugged her tightly. Purvi also hugged him. Rajat's hands were moving on her back while her hands were moving on his hairs. Rajat parted from the hug and moved his lips closer. This time, instead of shivering or getting nervous, Purvi also brought her lips close to his. Rajat was astonished but he didn't give a damn about it. Both the lips met and were exploring each others mouth. It was their first ever passionate kiss. Both of them were enjoying.**

 **They parted when they needed oxygen for breathing. Purvi was looking downwards and Rajat was smiling looking at her tomato red face. Rajat again hugged her as if she was his favourite 'Teddy'.**

 **Rajat-** Baby I'll miss you

 **Rajat rested his face on her shoulder. The vibration created inside Purvi when Rajat spoke made her flinch.**

 **Purvi (while cupping his face with her tender hands)-** Rajat...even I'll miss you...but...but I have to do this for Abhijeet Sir jinhone mujhe ek bada bhai diya h and Tarru jisne mujhe ek dost!..aur waise bhi agar mera unse koi rishta bhi nhi hota, phir bhi mujhe yeh karna padhta coz its my 'Duty'!

 **Rajat got touched with this statement of hers.**

 **Rajat (While kissing her forehead)-** Kal ka mera pura din tumhare naam Purvi... **(Purvi was about to say something)** please Purvi...no bahana...

 **Purvi smiled and nodded.**

 **Rajat ignited his car and dropped Purvi at her residence and drove off.**

* * *

 **A/N-** **Uff! Finally done with it. Well guys, I'm really happy...We have reached 250 reviews together...I'm really so very much happy my dearos! :*** **Keep supporting me like this only! and excuse me for the mistakes (if any)**

 **And don't forget about the OS which I'll publish on Thursday (9th June)...**

 **KAVINSANJANA- Heya Di! Here's your update...luv ya toooo :***

 **Mehul410- Oye! yeh chocolate ki wajah se nhi balki mere dimaag ke wajah se hua h...samjhe? Mere dimaag mein toh bhai, bohot kuch chalta h :P**

 **FantasticMAGGI02- Aww Meghana...koi nhi...yeh le tera update...Tension dur? :P**

 **luv duo nd purvi- Dekhiye...jaise ki OS ki writer main hu toh its obvious ki RajVi hoga usme...plus I'm adding DaReya and ek aur couple h (created by me) but I won't tell...you need to wait :)**

 **mouni- Aww...thank you sooooo muchhh! :* tkcr!**

 **salmazhv- Wow! tere MIND mein questions aaye? MIND h bhi tujhme? :P Just kidding ya! LOL! :P**

 **Dareya Lovers- Kya baat h! aapka review aaya mere story mein! I didn't expect it! Chalo koi nhi...THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEW!**

 **rapunzel313- your favourite chappy it is...I guess? (Fingers crossed)**

 **PurpleAngel1- Here's your update di! And once again I congratulate ya for your completion of 2 years in this forum... :) All the best Badi-Behen!**

 **ashwiniathval- Sorry but is chapter mein zyaada RajVi moments nhi dikha paayi coz this chapter was a bit AbhiRika centric..but next chapter mein pakka humare 'RajVi' honge :)**

 **pari- Hi...mice to meet you...thank u sooo very much...but pls aap thanks mat bola karo...thanks toh hume bolna chhayiye aapke in pyaare-pyaare reviews keliye! have a good day :)**

 **Adi's girl- Hi meri pyaari di...Me toh fyn...aap batayiye..? aapne toh apnii trip ke bare mein toh bataya hi nhi? hehe...koi na tension mat karo...meri Purvi Di ja rahi h na mission pe? sab theek hojayega! mat karo na add...don't go about what public expects from you...listen to your heart! :) nhi di...dekho na pakka zyaada kuch nhi hoga aapke Abhijeet Sir ko...nhi baba nhi...mujhe meri jaan pyaari h ;) hehehe...ya :)bbyyeee...luv ya too :***

 **daisy- hehehe..achha baba ok..aar bolbona...hehehe...wow! tumi o RajVi Fan! amio...BTW, tumi G+ jodi use koro toh amake bolo...ami ekta collection baniyechi in which I post beautiful RajVi/Vikas Kumar/Ansha Sayed pics post kori...for more info, read my profile...hmm...pakka she toh hobe hi...sad moments na hole bhalo lagena...juist wait n watch ;)**

 **Ok guys! bbyee...**

 **Tkcr and God Bless!**

 **Regards**

 **~RajVi Fan 123**


	15. Romance before a Mission!

**A/N -H** **eya all! So I'm finally back with an update after a long time right? Actually after coming back from the trip mujhe apne liye bilkul time nhi mila. Tuitions, Holiday Homeworks, Projects, my Music classes, Studies woh bhi 10th ka...pagal ho gayi hu main..! Well, leave the topic now. Faltu mein aaplogo ko paka rahi hu. :P**

 **BTW, I am really grateful to those who reviewed on my OS 'Memories Lasts Forever'...Thank u loads guys! And jisne abhi tak nhi read kiya OS ko please read kijiye and drop a review in the review box.**

 **And ya ek aur baat...I'm really very very happy from the response I got from the previous chapter. Almost all of you have mentioned that the chappy was touching or it was emotional. I mean mujhe pagal mat samajhna that I'm saying ki I'm happy after writing an emotional chappy. Actually I'm happy about my achievement. Never thought ki main kabhi bhi kuch seriously likh paungi..coz u know I'm very chulbuli kinda girl..school mein bhi frnds call me 5 saal ki bachhi...ab aap hi dekhlo kitna bol liya maine...**

 **Now I hope yeh update sabko achha lagega coz it has some 'Cheesy RajVi Romance'...**

 **And ya, Belated Happy Birthday Ansha Sayed...! Love you loads...!**

 **Anyways bohot bol liya,**

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

* * *

 **Recap-** We saw that Abhi Sir recovered from his injuries and Purvi was selected to accomplish the mission.

 **And now-**

 **Next Morning (5:30AM)**

 **Purvi's Residence**

 **Purvi woke up early as she has been called up in the bureau a little earlier than her usual time. Without wasting a second, she straightaway went inside the washroom to her bath.**

 **...**

 **Rajat's Residence (same time)**

 **Rajat also woke up early today. After stretching his body he decided to call up his 'Love'. He dialled her number.**

 **After a few rings it said** "The person you are trying to contact is not responding to your call. Please try calling later or leave a voice message."

 **Rajat got irritated and threw his phone on the bed.**

 **...**

 **Purvi's Residence (6:10AM)**

 **Purvi came out from the washroom in her bathrobe. A pleasant smell of lavender was coming from her. She came and stood in front of her wardrobe. Purvi deliberately took out a green coloured shirt as it was Rajat's favourite colour. and wore it with her light blue coloured denim. Then, she combed up her hair in perfect braids. while leaving a few strands of hair to brush her pinkish cheeks. She stood in front of the mirror and smiled in determination. After around 5 minutes she went into her dining table and...her cell started ringing. She looked for her cell phone but found it no where. She went into her room and saw that it was lying on her bed. She was in a hurry so didn't checked the Caller ID at all.**

"Hello kaun?" **She straightaway said this.**

"Ain? Purvi ho kya gaya hai tumhe? Ek toh subah se call kar raha hu aur tum phone hi nhi utha rahi air ab jab phone uthaya toh puch rahi ho ki 'kaun'? " **The person on the other side busted.**

 **Purvi got confused so she checked the caller ID and was shocked. It was none other than Rajat. She bit her tongue.**

"Umm...Sorry Rajat...woh actually I was in a hurry...pata nhi aaj nahate nahate (while bathing) kab time nikal gaya pata hi nhi chala...waise hi half-an-hour lagte hai daily par aaj pata nhi kaise pure 40 minutes lag gaye...phir ready hone mein bhi aur 15 minutes and abhi toh khaana khana bhi baaki hai...really sorry Rajat...pls mujhe maaf kardo na" **Purvi pleaded like a small kid.**

 **And here, our Rajat Sir was somehow controlling his laughter.** "Achha baby no problem...bas tumhe yahi batana tha ki main tumhe 15 minutes mein pick karne araha hu...ready rehna...aur haan...pura khaana khatam karke aana warna hum bureau bhi nhi pohochenge aur tumhe bhook lagni shuru.. anyways, bbye my 'bhukkad' (Bhukkad= a person who loves to eat ; Foody)" **And he cut the call.**

 **Purvi got angry and said** "Hello...Hello Rajat?"

 **But the call was already disconnected.**

 **Purvi murmured** "Aane do aaj unhe...phir batati hu...huh!" **And she went to take her breakfast.**

 **After around 20 minutes she heard a car's honk. She knew that it was none other than Rajat. So, she moved out after locking her house.**

 **She came and straightaway sat on the passenger seat without uttering any word. Rajat sensed that something was wrong but was unable to figure it out.**

 **After thinking hard he remembered that a few minutes ago, he called her 'Bhukkad'..!**

"Oh Shit!" **He thought.**

 **But after sometime, Rajat gained some guts and decided to talk to Purvi.**

 **Rajat-** Purvi?

 **Purvi (while watching the roads outside)-** Hmm?

 **Rajat-** Purvi? Naraaz ho?

 **Purvi-** Haan..hu.

 **Rajat-** Please Purvi mujhe maaf kardo...

 **Purvi-** Nhi

 **Rajat-** Pleaseee?

 **Purvi-** Nope

 **Rajat-** Darling please?

 **Purvi-** Nah

 **Rajat-** Princess dekho yaar...maine toh bas tumhe aise hi kaha tha yaar...I thought ki girls ko pasand hai when their boy-friends pamper them..toh isliye..

 **Purvi-** Oyyee mele pyaale shhe Jaanuuu! Kinna shweet hai... (Oye mere pyaare se jaanuuu! kitna sweet hai..)

 **Rajat-** Matlab itni der se acting huh?

 **Purvi smiled.**

 **Rajat-** Tumhara kuch nhi hosakta ... 'Drama Queen'

 **Purvi-** Ek aur naam?

 **Rajat-** Isi layak ho tum.

 **Purvi-** Hehe

 **Like this our RajVi reached bureau with their lovey dovey talks...**

 **C.I.D Bureau (7:30 AM)**

 **Abhijeet and Daya were sitting on their desks, waiting for RajVi and ACP.**

 **After a minute or two, RajVi entered followed by ACP. ACP called everyone in his cabin and offered seat to everyone.**

 **ACP-** Good Morning Officers!

 **Everyone-** Good Morning Sir!

 **ACP nodded and said,** "Chalo ab zara kaam ki baat karle..."

 **Everyone nodded.**

 **ACP-** Hmm...toh kal Purvi jaa rahi hai mission accomplish karne...

 **Purvi-** Yes Sir!

 **ACP-** Toh Purvi suno, waha par tumhe undercovered rehna hai...You'll become Ishaan's assistant...Personal Assistant... **(He stressed the word PERSONAL)**

 **Rajat looked ACP with a weird expression.**

 **Purvi-** Yes Sir!

 **ACP-** Tumhara main motive hoga uski kundli nikalna...dekho jitna deeply ja sakte ho!

 **Purvi nodded.**

 **ACP-** I hope ki tumhara yeh mission ek ya ded (One and half) mahine mein khatam ho jayega..

 **Rajat's jaws fell down in astonishment.**

 **Purvi-** I'll try my level best Sir!

 **ACP gave a proud look to her and said** ,"Achha theek hai...ab tum ghar jao and packing wagera karlo and rest lo...kal subah ki flight h na tumhari?"

 **Purvi nodded.**

 **ACP-** Rajat.

 **Rajat looked at him.**

 **ACP-** Tum jao Purvi ke sath...uski madad (help) kardo..

 **Rajat grinned at this and nodded.**

 **RajVi left for Purvi's place.**

 **...**

 **Purvi's Residence (9:30AM)**

 **RajVi entered inside and settled themselves on the couch present. Actually they were lazily half lying on the sofa when Purvi demanded something to eat.**

 **Purvi-** Rajat, mujhe na bhook lagi hai...

 **Rajat looked at her in disbelief.**

 **Rajat-** What?

 **Purvi nodded yes.**

 **Rajat-** Abhi kuch der pehle hi toh khaana khaaya?

 **Purvi-** Haan toh? Aapko bhook nhi lagti toh hume bhi nhi lagti hai kya? **She answered sweetly.**

 **Rajat (a sigh)-** Achha ruko... **(after thinking a while)** Maggi khaogi?

 **Purvi happily agreed as Maggi noodles were her favourite.**

 **Rajat-** Achha theek hai...wait karo..main abhi 10 minutes mein bana ke le aata hu..

 **Purvi smiled and layed herself on the sofa comfortably...whereas Rajat went inside the kitchen.**

 **Purvi was feeling bored so, she went inside the kitchen.**

 **Inside the Kitchen-**

 **Rajat was stirring the Maggi which was boiling in the hot water in the utensil. Purvi came and hugged Rajat from back. Rajat felt her soft touch. Slowly and slowly Purvi's hands crept up to Rajat's broad chest. Rajat was feeling her and turned towards her.**

 **Rajat-** Kya baat hai? Aaj toh kisi ko romance soojh raha hai!?

 **Purvi, instead of replying, cuddled close to him and smiled.**

 **Rajat (smiling)-** Achha Purvi, ab tum bahar baitho dining table par...main abhi Maggi leke aaya...

 **Purvi nodded like an obedient kid and sat on a chair.**

 **After a few minutes, Rajat bought two bowls of Maggi and seeing that, Purvi smiled broadly.**

 **They both sat opposite to each other and started enjoying their 'Maggi Treat'. Purvi, first looked at the bowl and then towards Rajat.**

 **Purvi (happily)-** I love you Rajat...

 **Rajat(smiling)-** Love you too my 'Bhukkad'.

 **Purvi made a pout and started eating.**

 **After about a minute or two, she felt some tickling kinda sensation on her foot. She moved her foot a little and felt something. She tried to recognize it by rubbing her foot on that object. She glanced once at Rajat and saw him smiling naughtily. She understood that he was playing footsie with her. She smiled and dragged her foot up and rested it on his knee. He smiled broadly and with his free hand, he held her foot and started massaging it. Purvi smilingly put her other foot on his other knee and he did the same with her feet.**

 **After sometime, they finished with their Maggi.**

 **Purvi went inside her room while dragging Rajat along with her.**

 **Purvi-** Rajat, meri help kardo packing mein please.

 **Rajat-** Okay. Kapde (clothes) do main pack kar deta hu.

 **It took them half an hour to complete her packing.**

 **Rajat-** Purvi, tum ready ho jao...half an hour mein bahar niklenge

 **Purvi(without any further argument)-** Okay.

 **After a minute or two, Rajat realised that Purvi was staring him.**

 **Rajat (While raising his eyebrow)-** Kya? Change karo!

 **Purvi-** Yaha aapke saamne karu kyaa?

 **Rajat (while realizing)-** Oh sorry! Main abhi bahar jaata hu..

 **But, he again turned and spoke** ,"Waise kabhi na kabhi toh tumhe mere saamne hi change karna padega...toh...abhi se practice kyu nhi karleti?" **He said seductively.**

 **Purvi pushed him out of the room and locked it. She hid her face in shyness.**

 **After 10 minutes, the door got opened and Purvi came out. As expected, Rajat's jaws fell down in amazement. Purvi was wearing a navy blue capri with a sky blue coloured V neck top with perfect 'French Braids'. She was looking down in shyness.**

 **Purvi (somehow manages to say)-** Chale?

 **Rajat (coming back to trance)-** Ha-Haan chalo...

 **Rajat went out and brought his car in front of her house followed by Purvi.**

 **RajVi sat in the car and drove away.**

 **Purvi-** Rajat hum kaha jaa rahe hai?

 **Rajat-** Mall!

 **Purvi-** Yeaahh!

 **Purvi switched on the radio and the song played-**

 _ **Kaise bataaye, kaise jataaye**_  
 _ **Subah tak tujhme jeena chahein**_  
 _ **Bheege labon ki, geeli hansi ko**_  
 _ **Peene ka mausam hai peena chahein**_

 **Purvi-** Rajat, I love this song very much. **and she starts signing along with the lyrics.**

 _ **Ik baat kahoon kya ijazat hai**_  
 _ **Tere ishq ki mujhko aadat hai**_  
 _ **Ik baat kahoon kya ijazat hai**_  
 _ **Tere ishq ki mujhko..**_  
 _ **Aadat hai o.. aadat hai..**_  
 _ **Aadat hai o.. aadat hai..**_

 **Rajat was adoring Purvi and hence, smiles.**

 _ **Ehsaas tere aur mere toh**_  
 _ **Ik dooje se judd rahe**_  
 _ **Ik teri talab mujhe aisi lagi**_  
 _ **Mere hosh bhi udne lage**_

 _ **Mujhe milta sukoon teri baahon mein**_  
 _ **Jannat jaisi ek raahat hai**_

 **Suddenly, it starts raining, making it a perfect weather for them.**

 **Rajat-** Its really very romantic and making it perfect for me to romance with you. **and he stopped he car.**

 **He removed their seat belts and slowly and carefully he pulled Purvi towards him. Purvi with trembling hands and lips moved closer to him, knowing, that there's no other way-out left. Soon, their lips met and they had a perfect kiss under the rain...of course inside the car!**

 _ **Ik baat kahoon kya ijazat hai**_  
 _ **Tere ishq ki mujhko aadat hai**_  
 _ **Ik baat kahoon kya ijazat hai**_  
 _ **Tere ishq ki mujhko..**_  
 _ **Aadat hai o.. aadat hai..**_  
 _ **Aadat hai o.. aadat hai..**_

 **Rajat, then ignited the car and they continued their journey to the mall.**

 **After about 20 minutes they reached. They went inside, holding each other's hands.**

 **Rajat-** Purvi chalo pehle food court chalte hai phir baad me we'll do our shopping.

 **Purvi readily agreed. RajVi went into the food court and had their lunch with some lovey dovey talks.**

 **After paying the bill, they went towards the apparel section as Purvi had to buy something Formal for her makeover as a personal assistant. They shopped together.**

 **Purvi-** Rajat..! Chalo na males section chalte hai

 **Rajat-** Males section kyu?

 **Purvi-** Mujhe mere caring and handsome boyfriend ko ek shirt gift karni hai...

 **Rajat-** Arre par iski kya zaroorat hai?

 **Purvi-** Ekdum shaant...aap hi ne kaha tha kal ki aaj ka pura din aapka, mere naam...so, that means ki aapko meri har baat manni hogi...

 **Rajat( smiling)-** Jo hukum mere aaka!

 **Purvi-** Thats like a good boy **and he pulled his cheeks.**

 **Purvi bought him a Royal Blue colored shirt. He really liked it. He whispered her a 'ThankYou' but she denied.**

 **Purvi-** I don't accept 'thankyous' and 'sorries'...so, ab aap decide kar lijiye ki aapko thank you chhayiye ya phir main?

 **Rajat slid his hand onto her waist.**

 **Rajat-** Of course tum!

 **RajVi had a cute eye lock.**

 **Rajat-** Aur kuch lena hai?

 **Purvi-** Haan...! **(while looking at a particular shop)**

 **Rajat-** Kya chhayiye?

 **Purvi (while dragging him towards the shop)-** Chalo na waha pehle...phir batati hu..

 **Rajat-** ok...chalo..

 **RajVi reached that shop. It was a miscellaneous items shop. Purvi asked the shopkeeper to show her some key rings.**

 **Purvi-** Aunty jee zara wo wala dhikhayiyega...haan...woh heart waala..

 **Meanwhile, Rajat's phone rang and he moved aside, excusing himself.**

 **Shopkeeper-** Béta, uske 2 parts hai... **and she showed her by opening it. It was like the heart could be divided into two parts.**

 **Purvi-** Wow...kitna achha hai yeh Aunty ...mujhe aisa hi kuch chhayiye tha...kitne ki hai yeh?

 **Shopkeeper-** Béta Rs 165...

 **Purvi (giving her the amount)-** Yeh lijiye...please pack karwa dijiye

 **Rajat came back after attending the call.**

 **Rajat-** Chale?

 **Purvi-** Haan..chaliye..

 **It was already 7:30PM.**

 **Rajat-** Purvi, chalo jaldi khaana khaa lete hai aaj...kalse tumhara mission bhi start hone waala hai..and waise bhi, agar abhi jakar restaurant mein baithenge, tab jaake 8 baje dinner milega...

 **Purvi-** Hmm...theek hai...chaliye phir..

 **RajVi went inside a restraurant and the waiter handed them the menu card.**

 **Rajat-** Kya khaogi?

 **Purvi-** Khaana

 **Rajat-** Uff! That toh I also know..I'm asking ki khaane mein kya khaogi?

 **Purvi-** Umm...kuch bhi...

 **Rajat( thinking a bit)-** Achha...toh main..ek plate mutton biriyani aur tandoori murgh(chicken) bol deta hu...

 **Purvi's mouth was watering like anything.**

 **Purvi-** Ek se nhi hoga...2 plate bol dijiye

 **Rajat-** Tum 'Bhukkad' ki 'Bhukkad' hi rahogi..

 **Purvi grinned wide.**

 **Rajat called the waiter and ordered their food.**

 **...**

 **The dinner arrived after about 20minutes and they had it.**

 **Purvi(while wiping her face with a tissue)-** Aaj toh maza agaya bhai !

 **Rajat gave 'Yeh nhi sudhregi' look.**

 **After sometime, RajVi moved out in the parking lot.**

 **Rajat put all the bags in the dicky and asked Purvi to settle down on the passenger seat.**

 **RajVi drove to Purvi's residence.**

 **Rajat-** Purvi, chalo ab main chalta hu...okay?

 **Purvi(making faces)-** Kya? Abhi? Please mat jao na..!

 **Rajat (while cupping her face)-** Purvi, aisa nhi hosakta na? Mujhe jana hi hoga...

 **Purvi made faces.**

 **Rajat-** Princess, please try to understand na...humari shaadi nhi hui abhi tak...so, isliye it'll be illegal yaar...

 **Purvi-** Its okay..I understand.

 **Rajat-** Kal main, Abhijeet Sir aur Daya Sir tumne drop karne jayenge...okay?

 **Purvi-** Hmm..

 **Unexpectantly, Rajat kissed her on her lips. Purvi, at first didn't respond but now she is. They were kissing each other like it was like their last kiss. No one was ready to break the kiss. But, it was then, when Purvi needed oxygen, they parted. RajVi looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled unintentionally.**

 **Unintentionally tears welled up in Rajat's eyes.**

 **Purvi-** Rajat? You're okay? **(in a concerned tone)**

 **Rajat-** Pu-Purvi mai-main tumhare bina nhi reh sakta... **he literally broke down.**

 **Purvi hugged him tight.**

 **Purvi-** No Rajat no...aisa nhi kehte...see, humare life ki koi guarantee nhi hai...so, agar mujhe mission ke douraan kuch hogaya toh, you have to move ahead. **and her voice choked.**

 **Rajat-** Yeh kya bol rahi ho Purvi? Tumhe kuch nhi hoga Purvi...tum mere paas sahi salaamat wapas aaugi..and that you have to promise.

 **Purvi-** Rajat, please try to understand. You know na ki humare life ki there's no guarantee. And yaar, you know it better. And you know what? Aap bohot bure hai. **(she said to lighten up the situation)**

 **Rajat-** Kya? Ab maine kya kar diya?

 **Purvi-** Abhi aapko mujhe cheer up karna chhayiye and mujhe all the best wish karna chhayiye...but yaar toh aisa lag raha hai jaise ki main aapko cheer up kar rahi hu!

 **With this Rajat laughed.**

 **Purvi POV- Chalo at least aapki hasi dekhne ko toh mili...! But pata nhi kyu, mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki kuch galat...bohot zyaada galat hone waala hai...**

 **Rajat-** All the best Rani Sahiba

 **Purvi giggled.**

 **Rajat-** Achha chalo bbye my love.. **and he kissed her forehead.**

 **Purvi-** Bye Rajat. See you tomorrow. And ghar pohoch kar..do call me or text me.

 **Rajat-** Ok jaan...bbyee..luv u...good night...

 **Purvi-** Good night.

 **Rajat moved out and she shut the door. After that she straightaway went to bed. She set her alarm at 4:45 AM as her flight was at 8:30AM.**

* * *

 **A/N- So? How was it? Hope that I have reached your expectations? Please excuse me for the mistakes (if any). And ya guys, please jute-chappal mat marna...I know bohot zyaada wait karwaya aaplogo ko..really sorry...but ya, as my punishment, I'll publish a pure RajVi OS after a few days...okay? So hisaab barabar hai?**

 **And ya, one more thing, guys, those who have messaged me (PM), m really sorry but sachhme m not getting time...bohot mushkil se yeh type karne ka time mil hai...so please, don't feel bad..I'll reply all my PM one by one after I settle myself.**

 **Dareya Lovers- Thanx**

 **Mehul410- Purvi is brave unlike you... ;) aur agar tradegy daal di toh?**

 **PurpleAngel1- Di, howz ya? I know you msged me, but trust me..m not getting time yaar...once I get free, I'll surely reply you..BTW, let's see aage kya hota hai!**

 **KAVINSANJANA- Thank you so much...!**

 **ashwiniathval- please yaar...don't say thank u...balki, we all must say thanks to all of you**

 **rapunzel 313- Hiiii kaisi ho? Really missing you...**

 **salmazhv- hehehe...btw, waiting for your update..**

 **Adi's girl- Heya Di..., Kaisi ho? Thanks a lot for the review...koi nhi...I understand... :)**

 **luv duo nd purvi- I have posted that OS but didn't receive your review...**

 **kingaftab71- are yaar...phirse thanks?**

 **Shweta04- Hiiii Shwetaaaa! Kemon achis? Well, Ami toke reply Kore chilam review er through...and ya...tor email id tha visible chilo na...so I wrote mine in the review...do check it...ok sure...I'll keep in mind from next time...na re khepi keno Ami hurt hobo? Pagol na ki tui? Aar ha, Amar teke beshi experience kintu tor ei fandom e...bhujhechis? Pagli kothakar! Hehehehe...at the last, please reviews e giye dekh, I have typed my I'd over there, and do email me...okay? Tkcr baby...luv u...and missed u soon much..**

 **kv's lover sunshine dareya- Diiiiii... kinna miss karti hu aapko...! Kaha ho aap? Kaisi ho? Well that's not a big problem yaar! Aap is story ko rad karti ho ...yahi mere liye bohot hai...Di, agar aapko bhi time mile na beech me, toh pls yaar... Happy Ending update Kardena...kitne Dino se m waiting...anyways, thank u yaar...luv u & miss u yaar... :***

 **aditi- no yaar...I updated the previous chapter long back...that time, I just re updated it... Anyways, thanx for the review...**

 **FantasticMAGGI02- hehehe...thanx yaar...btw, waiting for Anamika eagerly**

 **Mouni- hehehe...thank you yaar...yes, I'm in 10th and a school going girl...btw, achanak se yeh question? Hehehehe...anyways, bbyee...tkcr. :)**

 **Tejal- thanks**

 **Pari- I'm touched yaar...okay...I got it...hehehehe...thank you so very much for your review...tkcr and luv u**

 **Stella- hehehe...thanx yaar...but yeh sare compliments tere liye bhi hai... equal-equal...btw, I hate you kyu yaar? Hehehe...okay...I got it...school mein kisi aur ko bolna hoga tujhe I love you...kyu hai na? ;) Hehehehe**

 **Daisy- hehehe thanx...btw, tumi kon class e poro?**

 **Soni18- kamini...kaha thi? Kitna miss kiya? Nd kaha update kiya tune TJOAF? Anyways, tkcr...m missing you badly..**

 **cuteshanaya- here's your update...sorry for being late yaar. .**

 **some random dude- thank u so much...**

 **Guys, now I really don't know when to update coz really busy with 10th..**

 **Now I take a leave...**

 **Bbyeee and tkcr**

 **God bless!**

 **Regards**

 **~RajVi Fan 123**


	16. Mission I

**A/N** **\- Heya...m back wid d nxt update..hope u lyk it and really SORRY 4 being late!**

 _ **HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY TO ALL MY INDIAN FRIENDS!**_

 _ **BELATED INDEPENDENCE DAY TO ALL MY PAKISTANI FRIENDS!**_

 _ **HAPPY** **READING!**_

* * *

 **Recap-** We enjoyed RajVi's romance before a Mission! And also saw Purvi's fear of happening something really bad in the future.

 **And Now-**

 **Morning (4:45AM)**

 **Purvi woke up and took her bath. Then, she wore a red and white floral printed knee-length frock. After that she had her green tea along with some cookies and went towards her dressing table. She took out her red lipstick from the drawer and applied it on her tender lips. Then, she applied her black eye liner and mascara on her eyes. She looked herself in the mirror. She was looking damn hot n sexy. After that she had a quick look around her home and her luggage. It was then, when Abhijeet called her up saying, that they were waiting for her outside. She quickly slid her feet in her red stilettoes and went out of the house after locking it. Rajat came out from the car and took the luggages from her hands. He put them in the dicky. Daya was on the driving seat and Abhijeet was in the passenger seat. Whereas, our RajVi were sitting on the rear seat.**

 **After a few minutes, Daya received a call. He checked the caller ID and saw that the call was from Shreya. He answered the phone.**

"Hello"

"Hello Daya jee...Good morning"

"Good morning...bolo abhi call kyu kiya?"

"Arre arre arre! Main aapko ab call bhi nhi kar sakti kya?"

Arre Shreya, aisi baat nhi hai.."

"Toh kaisi baat hai?"

" Yaar tumhe toh pata hi hai na ki hum Purvi ko drop karne jaa rahe hai Airport and I'm driving."

"Haan! Driving se yaad aaya! Aap please gaadi araamse chalaiye aapka peecha karna namumkin ho raha hai!"

"Ain? Peecha?"

"Apne rear mirror mein dekhiye.."

 **Daya looked at the rear mirror and spotted Shreya's car just behind his! Shreya was driving whereas ACP sat on the passenger seat.**

"Shreya? Yeh kya? Tum ACP Sir ko liye Airport arahi ho!"

"Sirf ACP Sir hi nhi...Tarika, Nikhil, Vineet, Vivek aur Freddy Sir bhi hai" **and she giggled.**

"You're just unpredictable Shreya...just unpredictable!"

"Hehe"

"Now cut the phone and concentrate on your driving."

 ***Call Ended***

 **Abhijeet asked Daya about the matter and he told them everything. Purvi smiled on the team's concern to her.**

 **Soon, they all reached the Airport and parked their cars in the parking area. All of them came out of the car. Vineet and Nikhil removed the luggage from the dicky. Everyone stood in front of Purvi.**

 **At first, Freddy came and held her hands.**

 **Freddy-** Purvi, apna dhyaan rakhna...bohot khatarnak hai wo Ishaan... **and he busted into tears and moved aside.**

 **Purvi went towards him and put her hand on his shoulder.**

 **Purvi-** Sir, aap aise roiye (crying) mat...agar mere Senior aise roinge toh main kaise shaant reh sakti hu? Phir main bhi roungi.

 **Freddy(while caressing her hair)-** Nhi...main nhi rounga...apna dhyaan rakhna... **He concluded his 'so-called-speech' coz for him, controlling his tears was a big deal.**

 **Purvi-** Aap bhi apna dhyaan rakhiyega and Manisha Bhabi ka bhi!

 **Freddy-** Hmm

 **After that Vivek came to her.**

 **Vivek-** Purvi! Ana dhyaan rakhna...shuru se hi tum meri bohot achhi colleague rahi ho and rehna aage bhi...take care and I know you'll accomplish the mission...will miss you...

 **Purvi-** Will miss you too Vivek.

 **After that Nikhil and Vineet came to her.**

 **Vineet-** Purvi, hume mile huye kuch bohot saal toh nhi huye...bas kuch mahine...but, in kuch mahino mein hi humari friendship bohot gehri hogayi hai...Purvi (held her hands) I'll miss you yaar...jaldi aana...phir sath mein khoob maze karenge!

 **Purvi gave a sad smile to him.**

 **Purvi-** Vineet...I'll try my level to best to accomplish the mission. I'll miss you a lot...and haan, please Shree ka dhyaan rakhna... **(glances once towards her and saw her eyes full of tears)**.

 **Vineet-** Haan Purvi...tum iski chinta mat karo..tum bas apna khayal rakhna...

 **Purvi-** Hmm..

 **Vineet moved aside.**

 **Nikhil-** Pari ab main tujhe kya bolu?

 **Purvi-** Kuch bhi mat bol Nik! Abhi sabse sunna baaki hai...and abhi Shree sunayegi mujhe bohot lamba sa ek lecture...!

 **Nikhil-** haha..! Tu nhi sudhregi na?

 **Purvi-** Tujhe lagta hai kya ki main sudharne waalo mein se hu?

 **In return, Nikhil just smiled and side hugged her tightly.**

 **After that, Tarika and Dr. Salunkhe came towards her.**

 **Dr. Salunkhe -** Purvi Beta..apna dhyaan rakhna...aur apna Mission accomplish karke hi aana...us Ishaan ne jo bhi kiya hai na meri Beti-saman Tarika ke sath...bohot hi bura kiya hai usne...!

 **Purvi nodded and Tarika held her hands and simply hugged her tight.**

 **Purvi-** Tarru tu tention na le...kuch nhi hoga tujhe aur Abhijeet Sir ko! Tu befiqar reh!

 **Tarika-** Purvi sambhalke

 **Purvi smiled in assurance.**

 **After that Shreya came to her.**

 **Shreya-** Take care Pari

 **Purvi-** Bas itna hi kehna tha?

 **Shreya-** Ab kya kahu Pari? Pata nhi tu kab itni badi hogayi ki tujhe ab Mission ke liye bheja ja raha hai! Ab main kya kahu tujhe?

 **Shreya- Purvi hugged each other.**

 **Everyone standing over there, adored their friendship.**

 **After that Duo came to her.**

 **Abhijeet-** Purvi..

 **Purvi-** Sir...aap befiqar rahiyega...aap dekhna...aaplogo ki yeh Purvi zaroor aap logo ka naam roshan karegi

 **Abhijeet-** Mujhe tumpar bharosa hai Purvi..

 **Daya came and caressed her cheeks.**

 **Daya-** Kabhi bhi zaroorat pade toh call kar dena...tumhara yeh Bhai humesha hoga tumhare liye

 **Abhijeet-** Aur tumhara yeh Dada bhi..

 **Purvi literally ran and hugged both her brothers.**

 **After that ACP came to her.**

 **ACP-** Purvi..maine bohot hi soch samajh ke tumhe select kiya hai is mission ke liye aur mujhe pata hai tum humari iss mehnat ko paani mein nhi dubaogi..hai na?

 **Purvi-** Haan Sir.

 **ACP-** Achha chalo ab tumhara zyaada time nhi leta **(Glanced once towards Rajat, who was standing at a corner)** lagta hai kisi ko bohot bechaini ho rahi hai tumse baat karne ki...bas ab yahi kehna chhata hu ki jo Meeting mein kaha tha, us baat ko yaad rakhna.

 **Purvi-** Jee Sir

 **Purvi waited for Rajat to come to her but he didn't. So, she only moved towards him and held his hands in her tender hands. They had a cute eye-lock.**

 **Purvi-** Rajat, mujhe bye nhi bolenge?

 **Rajat hugged her tight.**

 **Rajat-** Tumhe bye bolne ki bhi himmat nhi hai...main tumhe khona nhi chhata.

 **Purvi-** Rajat, main toh Mission ke liye jaa rahi hu

 **Rajat-** Haan toh? Tumse pure ded (1 and half) mahine contact nhi rahega...

 **Purvi smiled and took out something from her handbag. It was that 'Heart Key-chain' which she bought from the mall the previous day. She opened the heart into two pieces and handed one to Rajat. He looked at her inquisitively.**

 **Purvi-** Is dill ka aadha tukda mera aur aadha aapka...jaise hum dono ek dusre ke bina adhure hai...waise hi yeh dill ke tukde bhi...jab bhi meri yaad aay, isko dekhiyega... **and she smiled.**

 **Rajat once again hugged her tight.**

 **Rajat(whispering)-** I'll miss you my Love

 **Purvi-** Me too Rajat...

 **They broke apart.**

 **ACP-** Chalo Purvi...ab tumhe andar jaana chhayiye...bas ded(1 and half) ghante rehte hai...

 **Purvi nodded. She waved a big bye to everyone and after having a quick glance at Rajat, she turned her face coz her eyes were already filled with tears and she couldn't control them more.**

 **She went inside the Airport. After that, she went for security check. She gave her luggage for checking and then, one of the air hostess objected her luggage. The air hostess opened her bag and found a gun. Purvi was asked, and in return, she took out her C.I.D. Badge in full attitude. The air hostess jerked a bit but composed herself and let her go after doing some paperwork. After that, her security check was done.**

 **Still, time was left so she went to CCD and had cappuccino. After that, she went to SUBWAY and packed one roll for her to eat in the aeroplane.**

 **Soon, the time came and she had to complete her boarding. She boarded the plane and just messaged ACP that the plane was about to take off. She switched off her cell.**

 **After about 2.5 hours, she finally reached Bangalore.**

 **She collected her luggage and went to the taxi stand. Vivek had already booked a taxi for herself and Daya-Rajat arranged a flat (on rent) for her to stay. She sat on the taxi and after about 45 minutes, she reached her desired place. She took the keys from the landlady and went inside.**

 **Everything was beautifully arranged. The home décor was really nice in the matching shades of blue and white. She brought her luggage in and jumped on the bed. Suddenly, she jerked and sat on the bed.**

 **Purvi (POV)- Oops! Main itni bewakoof kaise hosakti hu? Is bed ke chakkar mein main toh call karna hi bhool gayi...**

 **Purvi switched on her cell and dialled ACP's number.**

"Hello Sir?"

"Haan Purvi bolo...pohoch gayi na apne ghar?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Achha suno, abhi I guess sham tak tumhare liye ek parcel aane wala hai..."

"Ok Sir"

"Aur haan...abse tumhara naam Purvi nhi Aanya hai...is mission ke liye"

"ok Sir"

"Yea...is cheeze ko dimaag mein rakhna"

"Hmm"

"Achha chalo bye...ab toh ded mahine baad hi contact ho payega...take care"

"Sir, aap chinta mat kijiyega...main apna kaam pura karke hi wapas aungi"

"Mujhe tumpar pura bharosa hai"

"hmm"

 ***Call Ended***

 **After that Purvi went into the washroom to get fresh. It was already 12pm so, Purvi thought of going out and have her lunch and while, returning she would by some veggies for her dinner.**

 **So, she took her handbag along and hired a taxi. She went into a restaurant and had her lunch. After that, she ascended to the main market.**

 **She bought some veggies and other household necessities.**

 **After some more time, she finally went back to her house. She unlocked the door and straightaway went into the kitchen to prepare her dinner. Suddenly the door bell rang and she opened the gate and saw the postman standing with a parcel. She was about to write 'Purvi' instead of 'Aanya' but then corrected herself. She shut the door as soon as possible. She opened the parcel and found that it was her joining letter as Ishaan's P.A..**

 **Purvi (POV)- Ab maza aayega Ishaan ke bachhe! Bohot tang kiya na Tarru aur Abhijeet Sir ko! Ab dekh...main bhi tere sath ek game khelungi...aur wo koi aisa waisa game nhi hone waala... and she smiled evilly.**

 **She kept it safely in the drawer and had her dinner. After that she arranged everything and went to bed.**

* * *

 **A/N** **\- So Guys kaisa tha? I know bohot bakwaas tha...and chottu sa tha...but srsly had no other option coz mujhe bilkul tym nhi mil raha...**

 **Excuse me for the mistakes (if any) coz recheck karne ka bhi tym nhi mila...**

 **Thank you everyone...jinhone bhi review kara...sorry aaj individually thanx nhi karsakti...lack of tym..**

 **bbye**

 **tkcr**

 **God Bless!**

 **~RajVi Fan 123**


	17. Mission II

**A/N** **\- Hey all! So m finally back wid d update!**

 **Hope you all like it!**

 **And ya, wanted to tell something...agar kisi ke paas koi Idea hai for a DaReya and RajVi combined OS, so pls share it with me...I'll be highly obliged...Pls share them within 5th Sept.. The word limit should be 1000 words (max.)**

 **WARNING** **\- This chapter contains some bold/harsh/abusive languages. Pls read it at your own risk. Doesn't contain any Sexual Content.**

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

* * *

 **Recap-** Purvi has reached Bangalore and received her joining letter as Ishaan's P.A..

 **And Now-**

 **Next Morning 7:15 AM**

 **It was a sunny day and birds were chirping to their heart's content. Purvi went to the music system and switched it on.**

 _ **O what a look, what a grace**_  
 _ **Tenu hi karaan main chase**_  
 _ **What a naksh, what a nain**_  
 _ **Dil tera ho gaya fan**_  
 _ **What a smile, what a style**_  
 _ **Lut'ti neendo ki ye file**_  
 _ **Kabhi soft, kabhi rude**_  
 _ **Killer tera attitude**_

 **Purvi started dancing...**

 ** _Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke_**  
 ** _Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke (x2)_**

 ** _O teri ankh da ishaara mujhe fraud lage_**  
 ** _Tu toh Majnu aawaara by God lage_**

 **Purvi increased the volume. The music was so loud that vibration started under her feet.**

 _ **O kasme waade khake**_  
 _ **Apni pocket money bacha ke**_  
 _ **Aaya tere liye paise waise jod jaad ke..**_

 **She took her towel and went inside the washroom.**

 **_Ghar waalon ko bhi bye-shye bol baal ke_**  
 ** _Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke_**  
 ** _Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke_**  
 ** _Aaya Dilli wali girlfriend chhod chhad ke_**

 **Inside the washroom, she took her hand shower and started singing like a rockstar on stage.**

 _ **Teri galli mein bhi aana start kar diya**_  
 _ **Ik tere naam apna heart kar diya**_  
 _ **Karne laga aankh matakka**_  
 _ **Ab toh aashiq ban gaya pakka**_  
 _ **Aaj abhi maine tera boycott kar diya**_  
 _ **Teri saari harqatein main toh note karu**_  
 _ **Tujhe thaane mein le jaake main report karu oye**_

 **Purvi danced in the washroom and suddenly realized that she'd be late if she doesn't hurry up.**

 _ **Tu na kar aise fight**_  
 _ **Tera mood main karu light**_  
 _ **Tujhe scene mein dikha ke film Golmaal ke..**_

 _ **Naam tera hi likhaya maine wedding card pe**_  
 _ **Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**_  
 _ **Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke**_  
 _ **Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**_

 **Purvi started taking her bath while singing the song aloud.**

 ** _Yeh to ishq mein dekho badtameez ho gaya_**  
 ** _Bina baat ke hi mujh pe ye freeze ho gaya_**  
 ** _Refuse kiya sau baari_**  
 ** _Phir bhi karna chahe yaari_**  
 ** _Passion tere liye mera increase ho gaya_**

 **She came out of the washroom in her bathrobe while rubbing her hair with the towel.**

 _ **Tu hi day lage**_  
 _ **Mujhe meri night lage**_  
 _ **Mujhe future mera tere sang bright lage**_  
 _ **Tujh se bhi zyada sona**_  
 _ **Koi handsome munda hona**_  
 _ **Leke jayega sone mein tol tal ke Oye..**_

 _ **O tere liye aaj gaddi main toh mod-maad ke**_  
 _ **Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chaad ke**_

 **She sat in front of the dressing table and started drying her hair with the hair dryer.**

 _ **Chal jhutta.. mere liye signal tod taad ke**_  
 _ **Aaya dilliwali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**_

 _ **Ghar waalon ko bhi bye-shye bol baal ke**_  
 _ **Aaya dilliwaali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**_  
 _ **Tere liye hi toh signal tod taad ke**_  
 _ **Aaya dilliwaali girlfriend chhod chhad ke**_

 **After that she wore her long, navy-blue-coloured pencil skirt with a white formal shirt. She again sat in front of the dressing table and started with her make-up. Though she didn't like it but now, no other option is left. She has to change her style as a 'Sexy-P.A.' She applied a blood red lipstick and applied her eye-liner and kajal. She looked into the mirror:**

 **Purvi(POV)- Arre waah Aanya! kya mastt lag rahi hai aaj tu toh! Wo Ishaan Khurrana toh ab tujhpe fida hoke hi rahega! and she smiled evilly.**

 **But suddenly her eyes fell on the wall clock.**

 **Purvi-** Oh Shit! It's already 8:25...mujhe toh pohochne mein hi 45 minutes lag jayenge...and reporting time is 9AM..Shit yaar kya karu ab main? **but suddenly something struck her mind...** Ek second ek second...main C.I.D. Bureau thori na jaa rahi hu!? Main toh us Ishaan Khurrana ke office ja rahi hu...main kyu jaldi jau? Hadd hai Aanya! Tu itni bhullakar kabse hogayi?

 **She removed the letter from the drawer and kept it inside her handbag safely. She put some good amount of money in her purse and wore her dark-blue stilettoes. She took all her belongings and moved out. Today she was really happy as finally she got a chance to rebel against Ishaan who, tried to hurt her Dada- Abhijeet. While locking her door, she suddenly started singing.**

 **Purvi-** Bachke rehna re baba...bachke rehna re! Aanya aarahi hai ab...bachke rehna re!

 **She was shaking her body along the beats. Suddenly one neighbour was coming down and stared Purvi in a peculiar manner. Purvi once looked at that guy and she was like 'Oh Shit!'**

 **She hired a taxi and went to Ishaan's office. After around 45-50 minutes, she reached his office. Ishaan owned an Event Management Firm. There stood our Inspector Purvi in front of that lofty building.**

 **...**

 **Pegasus Event Management Firm**

 **Purvi-** Hmm...nice **she said while admiring the building.**

 **Purvi went inside with full swing. She was walking like a model does on the ramp. She reached the reception and saw many men standing over there. All of them were staring her hungrily. Hungrily? Yea ofcourse! She was looking damn hot and her killer attitude! Any guy would fall for her at any moment. She felt a bit uncomfortable but still controlled her emotions. She went to the receptionist.**

 **Purvi-** Excuse me

 **The Receptionist was lost in her beauty.**

 **Purvi (a bit louder)-** Excuse me!

 **Receptionist (stammering)-** Oh ya-ya..how can I help you ma'am?

 **Purvi-** I want to meet Mr. Ishaan Khurrana.

 **Receptionist-** I'm sorry but he doesn't meet anyone without prior appointments.

 **Purvi(with attitude)-** But I'm his new P.A. and I can meet him anytime.

 **Receptionist (flirtatious)-** Ooo I see..a sexy P.A. I suppose?

 **Purvi (angrily)-** You **(but she controlled her tongue)** better shut up!

 **Receptionist-** Its ok its ok...nothing to get hyper about. You can just wait here in the reception until he comes.

 **Purvi (while taunting)-** Oh wow! He didn't come yet? And he expects his colleagues to come earlier? What nonsense! And please no. I'd love to wait for him in his cabin!

 **Receptionist-** Oh..chaliye..main aapko leke chalta hu..

 **Purvi-** No-No it's fine...thanks...you just tell me the direction.

 **Receptionist (with a frown)-** Just take a left turn from here and after that you just need to take the stairs. The first cabin you see, is his!

 **Purvi-** Ok thanks.

 **Purvi turned to go. The men lined up on both her side. Purvi wished if she could smack all of them right on their head! It was like all of them fell for her. It was a total drama, she thought.**

 **Purvi (while murmering to herself)-** Urghh! Kutte-Kamine! Saare ke saare! Pata nhi kaha se agaye yeh saare! Bas Chaep hona aata hai in sabko...Mann toh karta hai ki in sabka sar phod du! Rande hai yeh saare!

 **She finally reached Ishaan's Cabin. She entered inside and settled herself on a chair.**

 **At 9:17 AM, finally Ishaan came. The receptionist informed him that someone was waiting for him in his cabin.**

 **Ishaan-** Tu...Saale! tune use andar jaane ke liye hi kyu kaha? Tujhe pata hai na ki mujhe nhi pasand ki koi mere cabin mein aaye wo bhi bina permission ke!

 **Reception-** Par Sir...usne mujhe kaha ki wo aapki nayi P.A. hai

 **Ishaan (overaged)-** Toh kya hua?

 **Reception (wicked smile)-** Sir...badi hi solid hai! Figure ekdum...Jakkasss!

 **Ishaan (smile, a wicked one)-** Saale! aaj toh tu kaam agaya re!

 **He threw a thousand rupee note to him.**

 **Ishaan (happily)-** Yeh le! tera inaam

 **Receptionist smiled and Ishaan went to his cabin while whistling.**

 **Inside the cabin:**

 **Purvi was busy with her phone. Suddenly Ishaan entered inside.**

 **Ishaan-** Excuse me

 **Purvi turned towards him swiftly as she was sitting on a revolving chair. Purvi stood up.**

 **Purvi-** Hello Sir! Myself Aanya Arora and I'm appointed as your new P.A..

 **Purvi handed over her joining letter to him. He had a casual look over them.**

 **Ishaan-** Well...okay..nice to meet to you girl...here, please have your seat...lemme explain everything to you.

 **Purvi (POV)- Urghhh! Kitna chaep hota hai yeh! Kutta kahi ka! Randa nikla yeh saala toh! Mann toh karta hai ki yeh sab galiyan uske muh pe thook du! Huh!**

 **Purvi (fake smile)-** Sure sir...

 **...**

 **Evening (7:20PM)**

 **Ishaan was sitting on his revolving chair and Purvi was sitting on the table, adjacent to him. They were sitting very close to each other. They were talking about random things and they seemed very happy. But of course, our Purvi aka Aanya wasn't interested at all.**

 **Purvi (POV)- Mann toh kar raha hai ki apna pistol nikal ke seedha goli iske sar ke aar-paar kar du! (She tought while looking towards her handbag wickedly)**

 **Meanwhile someone knocked the door.**

 **Ishaan-** Come in!

 **The receptionist came inside and saw both of them like this. Somewhere in his mind, jealousy struck in.**

 **Receptionist-** Sir...wo main...mera matlab hai ki jaane ka waqt ho gaya hai...sab jaa chuke hai...

 **Ishaan looked at his 'Rolex' wrist watch.**

 **Ishaan-** Arre haan! Chalo abhi aata hu main...

 **Purvi also got down from the table and moved. But Ishaan blocked his way.**

 **Ishaan (being flirtatious)-** So Aanya, chalo lemme drop you today!

 **Purvi-** Arre no Sir...it's fine... **but Ishaan cut her in between.**

 **Ishaan-** Aanya, my dear, please...yeh Sir-Sir band karo!

 **Purvi-** Oh I'm sorry Si (Sir) **(bit her tongue)** I mean Ishaan...abse dhyaan rakhungi..

 **Ishaan-** Hmm...waise kuch keh rahi thi dear tum

 **Purvi-** Haan wo main keh rahi thi ki aaj mujhe yaha se kahi jaana hai...

 **Ishaan-** Oh...achha...

 **Purvi ascended towards the door.**

 **Purvi (with lust in her eyes)-** Achha abhi ke liye bbye...baadme I'll see ki aapka offer accept karna hai ki nhi! **(wink)**

 **Here Ishaan also gave a flying kiss to her and then she moved out after giving a baby smile (a fake one!)**

 **...**

 **Purvi's rented house**

 **8:00 PM**

 **Purvi came and settled herself on the sofa comfortably.**

 **Purvi (POV)- Uff! Yeh Ishaan sachhi mein kitna pakao hai! But yes! aakhir Plan number 1 successful raha! Ab dekhte jaa bachhu teri main kaise band bajati hu!**

* * *

 **A/N \- So how was the chapter? I hope it was good. Pls do mention in your reviews. Pls excuse me for the mistakes (if any).**

 **Guys, I don't know when I'll update next coz my SA1 (First Terms) will be starting from 14th Sept. but ya, I can assure you that you'll get your next update in the 1st week of Oct. (LOL! I need to sacrifice my Durga Puja celebration...hehehe). And guys, I might also reply to PMs a bit late. Sorry if you're disappointed!**

 **And ya, one more thing, my bestie, my sister- Soni18 has asked me to convey a msg to you all. She'll definitely complete all her stories BUT only after her class X exams. But ya, she said that if she gets time in b/w, she'll surely update the chapters.**

ashwiniathval- Hi! here's your update...hope ki its longer than the previous one?

Duo's girl MAHI- Chalo phir aapke best wishes main Purvi Di tak convey kar dungi...ok? ;)

Ananyaa23- Heyy! A new reviewer I suppose? Anyways, OMG! Itni bechaini? hahaha! Here's your update! Sorry if I've disappointed you!

rapunzel 313- Hiii! Purvi ka game toh abhi thodi der hi pata chalega *EvilSmile* BTW, missing u

Mehul410- Ahan! Khurafat toh uss Ishaan Khurrana ke dimaag mein chal raha hai! But ya, humari Purvi bi kuch kam nhi! ;) Bachke rehna re baba...bachke rehna re! 'Sulagna' aarahi hai ab...bachke rehna re! ;)

mouni- thanx :)

Rajvi's Awesome Fan- Hii. tumi kothay? Tumi toh PM er o reply daoni? missing u Doyita!

Luv duo nd purvi- thanks 4 d review! Its ok Dear! I understand!

PurpleAngel1- Thank u soo much Badi-Behen! luv ya! :* missing u badly! hope u liked this update!? :P

salmazhv- kyaaaaaaaaaa? sachhii? sachhi mein emotional tha? when I wrote it, I thought, ki shayad nhi hoga...anyways, thnx :)

Dareya Lovers- hope u liked it!

Soni 18- Tujhe kitna miss karti hu Kamini! Le, likh diya tera msg. ab bol kaisi h? hangouts pe bhi nhi aati ab toh tu!? :(

sweetkaya- Heyy! new comer right? Welcome to C.I.D. Fandom. Hope you spend good time here. :) Thanks for reading my story. :)

 **Ok. So bbye everyone!**

 **Tkcr & Stay Safe.**

 **God Bless!**

 **~RajVi Fan 123**


	18. Mission III - Gadbad!

**A/N** **\- Heya guys! I'm back after a looooonnnngggg timeee...really sorry for the delay! hehehe...thank you so much for you best wishes! :)  
So here's your next update! Pls*R&R***

 **And guys, bas thodi der aur...have patience...Purvi ka mission will come to an end after one more chap...maybe with a TRAGEDY. Stay tuned!**

 **A SHORT CHAPTER...  
** ** _HAPPY READING!_**

* * *

 **Recap: We saw Purvi I mean Aanya's first day in Ishaan's Event Management Firm.**

 **And Now:**

 **After three days,**

 **Pegasus Event Management Firm**

 **Ishaan's Cabin**

 **Ishaan was doing some file-work. Suddenly he called Aanya.**

 **Purvi-** Yes Ishaan?

 **Ishaan-** Zara ek cup coffee milegi Dear?

 **Purvi (Fake smile)-** Sure.

 **Purvi went to fetch a mug of coffee for him.**

 **Ishaan used to call Purvi for every small-small things. He tried to find out ways to come close to her.**

 **Meanwhile in Ishaan's cabin-**

 **Ishaan was doing his file-work with full concentration. Suddenly a lizard fell down on his file from the ceiling. He screamed badly and stood up on the table. He was scared of lizards! With this, Purvi entered Ishaan's cabin and saw the scenario. She couldn't control her laughter. She was astonished how can a guy, who was involved in women trafficking, could be so scared from a lizard!**

 **Purvi (somehow controlling her grin)-** Kya hua Ishaan?

 **Ishaan-** Wo-wo...

 **Purvi came closer to him.**

 **Purvi-** Haan boliye..

 **Ishaan-** Wo Aanya...Chip-chipkali!

 **Purvi (while smirking)-** Kya? Chipkali?

 **Ishaan-** Haan...

 **Ishaan got a chance to feel Purvi, so he tried to jump on her...but to his bad-luck, the hot coffee felt on his thighs. Poor Ishaan; earlier he was scared because of the lizard and now because the hot coffe fell on his thighs.** **He started screaming badly in pain.**

 **Ishaan-** Aaahhh!

 **Purvi saw a glass of water on the table, and immediately threw that on his pants. It was a bit awkward but somehow Ishaan managed to thank her.**

 **Purvi (POV)-** Ab aaya na line mein! **and she smirked.**

 **Ishaan-** Thanks Aanya...now its better.

 **Purvi (Fake Smile)-** Not a problem.

 **...**

 **After around three weeks...**

 **Ishaan has come really close to Purvi these days. It seemed that Ishaan had a crush on her. He tried to find out various ways to come close to her.**

 **...**

 **One Fine Evening...**

 **Ishaan called Purvi in his cabin.**

 **Purvi-** Yes Ishaan? **she said while peeping in from the door.**

 **Ishaan-** Have a seat Aanya dear.

 **She occupied the chair right front of his.**

 **Ishaan-** Aanya, today I'm gonna throw a success party for completing one of our greatest contract successfully.

 **Purvi nodded her head.**

 **Ishaan-** So, I want you to join us at 8PM in the Ambience Mall.

 **Aanya-** Sure Ishaan...not a problem

 **Ishaan-** Okay then...you may wrap everything up...I'll come to pick you up.

 **Aanya-** No Ishaan...its okay...I can come by myself.

 **Ishaan-** Achha baba fine... **(while removing something)**...achha chalo pick-up ka offer na sahi, yeh gift toh except karlo...

 **Purvi accepted the gift with a fake smile.**

 **Purvi-** Thank you so much Ishaan! **and she turned to go.**

 **Ishaan-** Suno...

 **Purvi (POV)- Ab kya chhayiye ise? she thought while making a face.**

 **Purvi-** Haan...sunaiye?

 **Ishaan-** Ise aaj party mein pehenkar aana...

 **Purvi smiled and went away.**

 **...**

 **Crowne Plaza (8:16 PM)**

 **Ishaan was conversing with the guests but his mind was somewhere else. He was frequently turning his gaze towards the door. Actually he was waiting for Purvi to come. Purvi came there wearing a purple short strapless dress with a floor touch tail hem along with black stilettoes. She had applied a bold make-up. She had smoky eyes with a deep pink lipstick. Ishaan couldn't remove his gaze from her. He excused himself and went towards her. He took her left hand and kissed it like a gentleman.**

 **Ishaan-** You are looking like a princess! **He complimented.**

 **Purvi-** Thanks!

 **Ishaan-** Chalo, now lemme introduce you to others.

 **Purvi nodded and Ishaan held her hands. Ishaan went to a group of people and introduced Purvi to them.**

 **Ishaan-** Hello everyone. She's my new P.A. and to be honest, she's the main power behind us for the success.

 **Purvi-** Hello. **Myself Purvi.**

 **Ishaan (astonished)-** What?

 **Purvi (coldly)-** What?

 **Purvi was very nervous. She was actually unable to figure out where did she went wrong? She getting tensed on seeing Ishaan's sudden reaction. But somehow she tried to control her emotions.**

 **~CLIFF HANGER!~**

* * *

 **A/N** **\- Ok guys I know that you all were waiting for the chapter eagerly but I seriously couldn't write much coz I'm not keeping it well with my hand. Moreover I wanted to keep a cliff hanger at this point. Hope you all don't mind.**

 **Excuse me for the mistakes (if any).**

ashwiniathval- let's see ki aakhir RajVi ek bhi ho pate hai ki nahi! Let's see what's destiny has planned for them! BTW, Thanks for missing me ;)

Dareya Lovers- thanks :*

Soni18- Sabse pehle toh apna auto-corrector band kar. mere pyaare se chappy ko crappy bana diya!? Haaawww! So bad :P kutti! :*

KAVINSANJANA- Thank u so much Di for liking Purvi's character here.

arooj- thanks :)

Duo's girl MAHI- Maine kar diya aapke msgs convey Purvi Di ko apne dreams mein! :) Let's see...abhi hi dekhlo...Purvi pakdi gayi... :o

Luv duo ND purvi- Thank you so much! :)

Mehul410- Gaana toh achha hona hi tha...aakhir maine jo choose kiya hai! hahaha just kiddin' its bcoz Arijit Singh ne gaya hai right!? ;) Kyu bhai? Koi kali-maa nhi banaya Purvi Di ko...samjhe!? huh!

luvcidduodosti- Wow June! Thank You So much for liking it and reading it! Umm...I think you're really disappointed na? koi na pakka next update will be a longer one, compensating for this one! :)

saachi- Sorry for being late!

SASHA- OMG! 2 dine mein pure 17 chaps? :o Waise that's really grt that u r also a RajVi Fan. Really happy after reading ur review. :D

PurpleAngel1- Hey Badi-Behen...thank u so much for your suggestions! luv u :* muaahh!

Shweta04- Heii! missing u very much! received ur email and have replied too. tym pele check koris. sotti kotha bolte gele oi song ta- Bachke rehna iota amar frnd suggest kore chilo...that wasn't my idea! ;) Matro ei tuku te surprise hoshna! aaro onek kichu baaki ache re! ;) Aro onke boro boro dhamaaka ache! chol tata-bbye...

stacy- Hei Dear! It seems that you've becoe a great of my story huh!? Well, I was really happy on reading your review seriously! :') Thank you so much dear! Thank you so much for loving this story! :) And ya, tum befiqar raho...I'm not goint to leave this story in between. I'll surely complete this story. thora sa beech mein late ho sakti hu in giving updates, but don't think that I've left the story incomplete. This story is really special to me. :) Keep liking and keep reviewing! :)

salmazhv- kya baad hai 'Eid ka chaand' huh!? just kidding! ;) waise bas ek hi investigative se bore ho gayi? hehehe...koi nhi bas 1 more chappy to go..and Purvi's mission will come to an end...with a TRAGEDY!

 ***Will reply to all the PMs ASAP. Sorry if you all are disappointed***

 **OK guys, now taking a leave! ATBB on its way!**

 **Will update RajVi soon!**

 **PTHHT will take some more time as Divu Di is unwell. Let's hope she gets well soon. _/\\_**

 **Tkcr everyone and stay safe!**

 **God Bless!**

 **Regards**

 **~RajVi Fan 123**


	19. Dhoka!

**A/N** **\- Heya Ppl! I'm back finally! Lolz! mujhe pls joote-chappal mat marna! I know kaam hi kuch aisa kiya hai- updating after 6 months! that too without informing you guys! TBH, I didn't get a chance to tell u all! Maaf kardo please! And ya...sabse bada sawaal...kya main aap logo ko yaad bhi hu? lol! :P I'm Sulagna- RajVi's greatest Fan! Ab yaad agayi na main? Anyways, I'm really grateful to u all for being so patient...chalo ab zyaada time waste na karke let's read the story further...**

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

 **Ab review karne ke liye nhi keh sakti...I'm really sry! actually the mistake is all mine! really sry! :'( So, agar achha lage toh pls review kar dena! _/\\_**

* * *

 **Recap:**

 **Ishaan went to a group of people and introduced Purvi to them.**

 **Ishaan-** Hello everyone. She's my new P.A. and to be honest, she's the main power behind our success.

 **Purvi-** Hello! **Myself Purvi.**

 **Ishaan (astonished)-** What?

 **Purvi (coldly)-** What?

 **Purvi was very nervous. She was actually unable to figure out where did she go wrong. She was getting tensed on seeing Ishaan's sudden reaction. But somehow she tried to control her emotions.**

 **And Now-**

 **Ishaan grabbed her hands and excused himself from the crowd.**

 **Ishaan (overaged)-** Kya!? Kya kaha tumne ?

 **He started screaming on her. Purvi got really scared. She realized that she actually did a blunder a few moments ago. But somehow she decided to handle the situation by her own self.**

 **Purvi (coldly)-** Haan! Toh isme galat kya hai? Mujhe apna pet name zyaada pasand hai!

 **Ishaan(confused)-** Pet name?

 **Purvi-** Yah! It's my pet name.

 **Ishaan was doubtful but didn't say anything.**

 **Purvi-** Now will you please excuse me? I'm feeling damn hungry!

 **Ishaan-** Ah...sure thing. Anyways, do meet me in Room number 502.

 **Purvi nodded while flashing a fake smile.**

 **Ishaan dialled a number as soon as Purvi went away.**

 **Ishaan-** Hello? Haan...sab ready hai na?

 **Anonymous-** Haan Sir...karma (room) ekdum set hai!

 **Ishaan-** Great! Toh tum bas sedative ready rakho ek syringe mein.

 **Anonymous-** Roger that boss!

 **And he cut the phone.**

 **After an hour-**

 **Purvi was standing outside room number 502. She was in a dilemma- whether to enter the room or run for life? Her voice of duty and voice of inner conscience were battling amongst each other. At the end the former won over the latter and she knocked the door.**

"Come-in" **a reply came from inside.**

 **She opened the door and saw that the room an uncanny environment. An environment which would delight all the girls who would want to spend time with their partner. It was an environment which scared Purvi from inside.**

 **She saw a bulky figure sitting on the bed with its back facing her. She was unable to recognise the person because the light was too dim. She took baby steps to the figure.**

 **Anonymous-** Toh aakhir tum aahi gayi? Good girl.

 **Purvi recognised the voice. It was none other than Ishaan's. He turned and grabbed Purvi's hand. Purvi tried to protest but all went in vain. Ishaan was about to kiss her but rather moved towards her ear.**

 **Ishaan-** Tumhe kya laga ki tum mujhe apne jaal mein fasa logi? **(Evil Grin)** tch tch tch!

 **And he pushed her. She fell on the bed. Her face reflected many emotions- confusion, fear, anger and some unreadable ones. He leaned towards her face and continued-**

 **Ishaan-** Par afsos Ms. Purvi Kanojia... **(stressing 'Purvi')**

 **And he stood up again and started laughing evilly.**

 **Ishaan-** Tumhe kya laga ki maine tum sabke bare mein koi research nhi kari hogi!? Kitne bewakoof ho tum C.I.D. waale! Hahahaha!

 **Purvi too stood up and she too started laughing evilly. Here, Ishaan was looking at her, astonished.**

 **Purvi-** Aur tumhe kya laga huh? Tumhe laga ki main bhi yaha iss mission ke liye bina back-up ke aayi hu!? Hahahaha! Yeh aajkal ke criminals bhi kitne bewakoof hote hai! Hahahaha!

 **Here, Ishaan was shell-shocked. Before anyone could anything, Daya came in, breaking the door. Ishaan was really shocked to react. Daya came in and started fighting with him. At last, he received his special 'dose' from him.**

 **Daya-** Ab bata Ishaan...tuney yeh sab kyu kiya? Kyu begunah ladkiyon ko tumlog bahar, dusre desho mein bhej dete ho?

 **Ishaan (screaming)-** Kyoki mujhe aurton (ladies) se saqt nafrat hai!

 **Purvi slapped him hard in rage.**

 **Purvi-** Sharam nahi aati tumhe yeh bolte huye? Jisne tumhe is duniya mein janam diya hai, wo bhi ek aurat kehlati hai!

 **Ishaan (with anger in his voice)-** Haan...par kya ek aurat ki zimmedari hume janm de kar hi khatam ho jati hai? Nahi na! Toh bas! Mujhe meri maa se saqt nafrat hai! Main ek gareeb ghar ka tha...meri maa dusro ke ghar kaam karne jaaya kari thi...mujhe bilkul samay nahi deti thi...mere pitaji ka dehaant hogaya tha mere janm ke theek baad.

 **Purvi-** Tumhe khud pe sharam aani chahiye! Chii! Tumhari maa apna ghar chalane ke liye kitni mehnat karti thi...aur idhaar tum!? Ladkiyon ke naam par kalank faelana chhahte ho! Chii!

 **Daya-** Tumhe toh bas faasi hogi faasi! Purvi, arrest him.

 **Purvi-** Yes Sir!

 **4:15 PM**

 **Kempegowda International** **Airport**

 **Bangalore**

 **Daya and Purvi were waiting in the airport. Their flight was to take off at 5 PM. Soon, they were sitting inside the plane. The aeroplane took off. It was a journey of an hour and half. For Purvi, every minute was like an hour. Yes! She was eager to meet her C.I.D. Family after a 3month long mission. She was eager to meet the love of her life- Rajat.**

 **6:40 PM**

 **Chhatrapati Shivaji International Airport**

 **Mumbai**

 **They reached the city of dreams- Mumbai. They booked a cab and drove straightaway to the bureau. Meanwhile Purvi asked-**

 **Purvi (with a smile)-** Sir? Sab kuch theek hai na? Shreya, Vineet, Nikhil, Freddy Sir, Abhijeet Sir, Dr. Tarika, ACP Sir aur Salunkhe Sir?

 **Daya (In the same tone)-** Haan...sab theek hai. Bas Freddy ka thoda sa pet kharaab hogaya...so aaj wo bureau nahi aaya...

 **Purvi-** Hahaha...okay...umm... **(Showing hesitation)** aur Rajat?

 **Daya was expressionless.**

 **Daya-** Umm...ha-haan...wo bhi theek hai...

 **Purvi smiled in return.**

 **After 10mins, they reached the bureau.**

 **7:30 PM**

 **C.I.D. Bureau**

 **Mumbai**

 **Purvi entered inside the bureau with a dash. She was in her chirpy mood as usual.**

 **Purvi-** Heyo Everyone!

 **She waved a big 'hi' to everyone.**

 **Shreya came running to her and hugged her tight.**

 **Shreya-** Heyo Girl! Congratulation for completing the mission! You made us proud yaar!

 **Purvi smiled in return.**

 **Like this, she had a small talk with everyone except one- her beloved Rajat. Her eyes were searching for him the bureau. But he wasn't present there. Finally, getting tired of restlessness, she asked her bestie about him.**

 **Purvi-** Oye...Rajat kaha hai yaar?

 **With this sudden question, Shreya's face turned pale. Purvi was eagerly waiting for a reply.**

 **Purvi-** Arey...bol na!

 **A drop of tear escaped Shreya's eyes.**

 **Purvi (horrified)-** Kya hua Shreya? Tu ro kyu rahi hai? Sab theek toh hai na?

 **She went to Nikhil.**

 **Purvi (scared) -** Nick...Rajat kaha hai?

 **She didn't get any reply. So she went to Vineet.**

 **Purvi (screaming) - Vineet! Rajat kaha hai!?**

 **Vineet-** Purvi wo... **and he put his arms on her shoulder.**

 **Purvi (Screaming) -** Kya wo! Vineet bolo!

 **Abhijeet interrupted.**

 **Abhijeet-** Purvi wo...wo aaj bureau nahi aaya...Uski ab himmat nahi hai ki ab wo tumhare saamne aake khade ho...

 **Purvi (coldly)-** Kyu? Kya kiya unhone?

 **Daya interrupted.**

 **Daya-** Uski sagai hai parso...kisi Priya ke saath.

 **Purvi-** Kya?

 **Purvi's head started to spin. She was about to fall but Shreya came hugged her tight. Tears started rolling down from everyone's eyes.**

 **Purvi -** Nahiiii! Aisa nahi ho saktaaa! Wo mujhe dhoka nahi de sakte...main jaanti hu wo aisa kaam kabhi nahi karenge! Yeh sab jhoot hai! Aap sab mujhse jhoot bol rahe hai! Wo sirf mujhse pyaar karte hai!

 **And she started crying badly.**

 **~CLIFF HANGER~**

* * *

 **A/N** **\- Uff! So finally done with this! Oh God! I really missed you all! 6months! I was away from this fandom for 6months! Anyways, now I'm in class XI and have taken up PCM as I wanna study Astrophysics later. Please do support me. :) And ya, my boards went really good. Results will come out after 20th May I suppose. Please wish me good luck for my results and class XI.**

 **I'll try to update the next chapter soon.**

 **Daya's Fan Ashwini- Thanks re for ur support. :***

 **KAVINSANJANA- Thank u so much 4 ur review nd ur support di ;)**

 **mansi- Heya! Thank you for your review...I feel really happy when you guys say,"I really like your stories". You all make me feel proud of myself. Thank you so very much for reading my stories. :)**

 **Luv duo ND purvi- Heyaaaa! Thanks ;)**

 **Sweetie- Heya Sweetie! I'm back finally! :P**

 **luvcidduodosti- Heya June! I'm back! Here's the update!**

 **Cid duo fan- Heya Rapunzel! Zyaada kuch toh nhi hua tha tab...basketball khelte khelte lag gayi thi...uske baad I went busy with my class X.**

 **stacy- Heya! I will continue and complete this story! I promise...it might take some time but pakka main iss story ko complete karke ki yaha jaungi (agar jana padhe) ;)**

 **Duo's girl MAHI- Heya Diiii! Finally update aahi gaya! Aapki guessing sahi thi...lol! :P**

 **saachi- Here's ur update dear! sry for being soooooo late... :(**

 **Stella- Lol! :P thanks anyway.**

 **mouni- Thanks yaar**

 **Guest- thanks**

 **RK Sweety- Thank u so much**

 **Shweta04- Oiiii! Heiiiiiiii! Toke kikore bhulbo aami!? Pagol naki? I'll reply ur email asap. Onek mushkil kore tym ber korechi re ei update er jonne! Chol..pore kotha hobe...email er through... :) BTW, thanks for the review :)**

 **PurpleAngel1- Thanks Badi-Behen! :***

 **Mehul410- Samajhne ke liye dimaag chahiye! :) hahaha! Jo ki tumme nhi hai! Mr. Gadheram! Hahahaha!**

 **Guest (Shreya)- Aye! Tu jaldi aaja na yaar Hangouts pe...We're missing u terribly yaar! Anyway, thanks yaar for the wish**

 **Ananyaa Bhardwaj- Heya! Sry re for a late update! I know...pure 6months wait karwaya aapko! really sorry! :(**

 **Guest- I'll continue this story for sure :)**

 **asfikasheqh- Here's ur update!**

 **Guest- Yup. I'll continue this story at any cost.**

 **Chalo bbye guys! I gotta go...I'll try to update the next chappy asap. :)**

 **Tkcr and Stay safe**

 **God Bless!**

 **Signing Off**

 **~RajVi Fan 123**


	20. You belong to Me!

**A/N** **-** **Heya! I'm back! :D So...phirse late? lol ;) Actually had some WiFi issues that's why. Updating after a month! hehehe...sry sry**

 **And yah, again a request...pls do listen the song simultaneously when you're reading the chap. It'll create a mesmerizing effect on u guys, trust me. ;) The song is 'Soch Na Sake' from the movie Airlift. Its sung by Arijit Singh as usual. :P**

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

 **Please do leave a review if you like it! :)**

* * *

 **Recap** **:**

 **Daya and Purvi reached C.I.D. Bureau when finally Abhijeet and Daya broke the news of Rajat's engagement with Priya. Purvi broke down hearing the news. She was crying and shouting like mad.**

 **And Now** **:**

 **ACP felt so disheartened that he ordered Shreya and Tarika to take Purvi to her house and take care of her. Bureau's atmosphere was really gloomy that day. Suddenly Abhijeet spoke up.**

 **Abhijeet-** Sir, Rajat ne bilkul theek nahi kiya...wo aisa nahi kar sakta Purvi ke sath! Main usey itni dukh mein nahi dekh sakta. Purvi bohot pyaar karti hai ussey!

 **ACP-** Dekho Abhijeet, mujhe nahi lagta ki Rajat kabhi bhi kisi ko dhoka de sakta hai...

 **Abhijeet (overaged) -** Par Sir, ab dediya na usne dhoka!

 **Daya-** Abhijeet, shaant hojao yaar...Pyaar kabhi bhi zabardasti nahi hota...umm...waise tum chaho toh hum ussey baat karlenge uski sagai ke din.

 **Abhijeet-** Wo toh karna hi hoga Daya! Karna hi hoga!

 **All of them were depressed. They winded up their things after an hour or so.**

 **10:30 PM**

 **Purvi's Residence**

 **Shreya and Tarika were continuously knocking the door of Purvi's bedroom.**

 **Shreya (while knocking the door)-** Pariii! Darwaza khol!

 **Purvi (crying)-** Nahi! Mujhe akela chod do!

 **Tarika (Shouting)-** Purvi! Atleast khana toh khaa lo yaar! It's already 10:30...and sham se kuch bhi nahi khaaya tumne!

 **Purvi (Screaming and crying)-** Nahiii! Mujhe nahi khana! Mujhe akela chod do!

 **Shreya (with a calm voice)-** Pari, tu khana nahi khaayegi toh hum bhi nahi khaa payenge yaar...

 **Purvi was silent.**

 **Shreya-** Pari?

 **Purvi opened the door. Her appearance made Shreya cry. Her eyes and face were all red and swollen. Her beautiful long hair was messy now. Her forehead was bleeding from the corner. It was clear that she banged her head many times on the wall. Shreya, who was unable to see her bestie like this, ran towards the balcony and started crying. She started cursing Rajat. Because of him, her friend was in this condition now.  
Here, Tarika took Purvi with her and dressed her wounds. She made her wash her face and hands. Purvi, without doing any further drama, ate her food silently. After that Tarika tied up her hair in perfect braids and made her sleep. After that, Shreya and Tarika sat down to eat.**

 **Shreya-** Tarika, mujhe Purvi ke liye darr lag raha hai...kahi wo kuch galat na kar baithe.

 **Tarika-** Nahi Shreya, wo aisa kuch nahi karegi. Usey ab iss baat ki samajh aachuki hai ki uske liye duty sabse zyaada maayne (importance) rakhti hai.

 **Shreya-** Hmm...Let's hope for the best!

 **After that, they went to sleep.**

 **After two days...**

 **It's Rajat's engagement today.**

 **4:30 PM**

 **Purvi's Residence.**

 **Tarika had already left the house as it's her cousin's engagement today. Purvi was sitting on her couch like a lifeless body. She couldn't even imagine any other girl standing beside Rajat. And thinking about the engagement would kill her every time from inside. Every time she thought about this, a drop of tear escaped her eyes. Suddenly, Shreya came running to her.**

 **Shreya-** Chal Purvi ready ho ja...

 **Purvi (lost)-** Kyu?

 **Shreya-** Aaj Rajat Sir ki engagement hai right?

 **Purvi (lost)-** Haan...Rajat Sir ki engagement...engagement Rajat Sir ki Priya se...

 **And she walked away to the balcony. Shreya got depressed seeing her and realized her mistake that she shouldn't have asked her about it.**

 **5:30 PM**

 **Rajat's Residence**

 **Rajat was sitting on his bed wearing a Mughliya Sherwani. He was all ready for his engagement with Priya but was all depressed. He was thinking about Purvi. He loved Purvi so much.**

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Purvi was away for the mission when Rajat's father called Rajat in his room as he wanted to talk something really important to him. Rajat came to his room.**_

 _ **Rajat-** Haan Baba bolo._

 _ **Rajat's Father-** Beta tum baitho._

 _ **Rajat sat on the chair present over there.**_

 _ **Rajat's Father-** Beta dekho...main tumhari shaadi karwana chhahta hu jald se jald._

 _ **Rajat smiled a bit.**_

 _ **Rajat's Father-** Kya hua? Aise hass kyu rahe ho?_

 _ **Rajat (Blushing)-** Arey kuch nahi...main taiyaar hu._

 _ **Rajat's father had a proud smile on his face whereas Rajat was thinking how to tell his father about his and Purvi's relationship.**_

 _ **Rajat (POV)- Yahi sahi mouka hai ki main Baba ko mere aur Purvi ke rishte ke bare batadu. Purvi bhi khush ho jayegi yeh sunke jab wo mission se wapas aayegi...**_

 _ **Rajat's Father-** Toh beta, tum Priya se shaadi kar rahe ho!_

 _ **Rajat was shell-shocked. He was about to say something when Rajat's father cut him in between.**_

 _ **Rajat's Father-** Beta, dekho, na mat kehna. Tumhari maa jab beemar thi tab unhone humari bohot madad ki thi...tumhe toh pata hi hai ki tab main financially utna strong nahi tha...tumhe maine bohot mushkil se padhaya hai yeh sochke ki tum us qarze ko chukaoge...main jab financially thoda stable hua toh unke paas gaya tha...tab tum police training ke liye gaye huye the...unhone mujhe bola ki unhe koi paisa-waisa nahi chahiye...unhe bas apni beti- Priya se tumhari shaadi karwani hai...toh maine tab haan keh diya tha... **(A drop of tear escaped his eyes)** Ab tum hi bolo beta...main kaise mana karta..._

 _ **Rajat's eyes moistened. He couldn't help but hugged his father tight.**_

 _ **Rajat's Father-** Beta tum karoge na Priya se shaadi?_

 _ **Rajat (in a meek voice)-** Haan_

 _ **Rajat (POV)- Pata nahi kyu! Kyu yeh sab mere sath hi hota hai!? Socha tha Purvi ka akelapan dur kar dunga...balki maine toh usey aur zyaada akela kar diya! And he burst into tears. He hurried to his room.**_

 _ ***Flashback ends***_

 **Rajat let a deep sigh. He stood up in front of the mirror. He looked himself in the mirror.**

 **Rajat (POV)- Kaash aaj Purvi hoti mere sath...kitni khush hoti mujhe dekhke...**

 **Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. It was Tarika.**

 **Tarika-** Rajat...chalo ab...10 minute mein function shuru hone waala hai...

 **Rajat (sadly)-** Hmm...aap jao, main aata hu.

 **Rajat was about to move down when he stopped suddenly.**

 **Rajat (POV)- Nahi! Main yeh karne jaa raha hu? Main Purvi ko dhoka nahi de sakta...Nahi! Jo bhi hoga sab baadme dekha jayega! Abhi mujhe yaha se nikal na hai kisi bhi keemat par.**

 ** _Tenu itna main pyaar karaan_**  
 ** _Ek pal vich sau baar karaan_**  
 ** _Tu jaave je mainu chhad ke_**  
 ** _Maut da intezaar karaan_**

 **So, he took his bedsheet and tied a knot with the window-grill. He climbed down from the window with the help of the bedsheet.**

 **Rajat-** Ab mujhe Purvi ko dhundhna hi hoga.

 ** _Ke tere liye duniya chhod di hai_**  
 ** _Tujhpe hi saans aake ruke_**  
 ** _Main tujhko kitna chahta hoon_**  
 ** _Ye tu kabhi soch na sake_**

 **He went to her house but to his disappointment the door was locked. He was sad for her.**

 _ **Kuch bhi nahi hai ye jahaan**_  
 _ **Tu hai toh hai isme zindagi**_

 **Rajat (POV)- Hmm...shayad mujhe pata hai wo kaha ho sakti hai...**

 _ **Kuch bhi nahi hai ye jahaan**_  
 _ **Tu hai toh hai isme zindagi**_  
 _ **Ab mujhko jaana hai kahaan**_  
 _ **Ke tu hi safar hai aakhiri**_

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Rajat's Residence**

 **Tarika again came upstairs to call Rajat but to her horror he wasn't present. She called up Shreya. Shreya smiled and went downstairs. She took the engagement rings with her and called Tarika.**

 **Tarika-** Yeh kya kar rahi hai?

 **Shreya-** Tu mujhpe bharosa kar...I know what I'm doing...ab chal mere sath

 **Tarika-** Kaha?

 **Shreya-** Andheri Beach

 **Shreya sat in her car along with Tarika and they drove off.**

 **6:15PM**

 **Andheri Beach**

 **The sun was setting. Everyone was there with their loved ones. Rajat was searching for his beloved Purvi. At last he saw her standing close to the seashore. Rajat called for her as he saw her.**

 _ **Ke tere bina jeena mumkin nahin**_  
 _ **Na dena kabhi mujhko tu faasley**_  
 _ **Main tujhko kitna chahti hoon**_  
 _ **Ye tu kabhi soch na sake**_

 **Rajat-** Purvi!

 **Purvi's heart skipped a beat as she realized the voice. She knew that it was Rajat's voice. But she didn't turn as she thought that she might be dreaming.**

 **Rajat again called out her name. This time she turned back.**

 _ **Tere liye duniya chhod di hai**_  
 _ **Tujhpe hi saans aake ruke**_  
 _ **Main tujhko kitna chahta hoon**_  
 _ **Ye tu kabhi soch na sake**_

 **Both of them shared a cute eyelock. Tears escaped from their eyes.**

 **Purvi-** Rajat...

 **Rajat-** Purvi...

 **They both hugged each other as they were unable to say anything further. Both of them started sobbing.**

 _ **Aankhon ki hai yeh khwahishein**_  
 _ **Ki chehre se teri na hatein**_  
 _ **Neendon mein meri bas tere**_  
 _ **Khwabon ne li hai karwatein**_

 **Finally Purvi spoke out.**

 **Purvi-** Rajat! Mujhe chodke kyu chale gaye the?

 **Rajat-** Purvi, dekho...mujhe maaf kardo. Meri majboori thi **and he narrated the whole story. Both of them were in tears.**

 **Purvi-** Toh Rajat, tumhe ab mujhe bhul jana chahiye. Tumhe uncle ki baat sunni chahiye. Tum Priya se sagai karlo. **And her voce choked.**

 **Rajat (Loudly)-** Tum pagal ho gayi ho kya? Main tumse pyaar karta hu! Main tumhare bina nahi reh sakta!

 **Purvi was gazing at him. She went towards him and hugged him tight.**

 _ **Ki teri ore mujhko leke chalein**_  
 _ **Ye duniya bhar ke sab raaste**_  
 _ **Main tujhko kitna chahta hoon**_  
 _ **Ye tu kabhi soch na sake**_

 **Purvi-** Rajat, main bhi tumse bohot pyaar karti hu. Main bhi tumhare bina nahi reh sakti...

"Agar aisi baat hai toh tum dono sagai karlo."

 **RajVi turned back on hearing the voice. They saw Shreya and Tarika standing with two rings.**

 **Rajat-** Shreya-Tarika? Tum yaha?

 **Tarika-** Haan jee hum yaha.

 **Rajat-** Par tumlogo ko kaise pata ki main waha se bhaag gaya aur main tumlogo ko yaha milunga?

 **Shreya-** Mujhe yeh Tarika ne bola tha ki aap bhaag gaye the function se...tab maine hi ussey bola tha ki Andheri beach chalte hai. Mujhe pata tha ki aap Purvi ke paas hi gaye honge...aur Purvi jab bhi akelapan mehsoos karti hai, wo humesha yahi pe aati hai.

 **RajVi smiled.**

 **Tarika-** Chalo-chalo-chalo...ab jaldi se iss sagai ko pura karte hai kisi ke aane se pehle.

 **Shreya gave Purvi Rajat's ring and Tarika gave Rajat Purvi's ring. They exchanged the rings and the engagement ceremony was done. RajVi were engaged.**

 _ **Tere liye duniya chhod di hai**_  
 _ **Tujhpe hi saans aake ruke**_  
 _ **Main tujhko kitna chahta hoon**_  
 _ **Ye tu kabhi soch na sake**_

 **RajVi hugged each other. Meanwhile Shreya started cribbing.**

 **Shreya-** Mujhe na bohot tez bhook lagi hai!

 **Rajat (Smiling)-** Hahaha...chalo kisi restaurant mein jaake khaa lete hai.

 **Tarika-** Yay!

* * *

 **A/N** **\- So...finally done with this chapter! A pretty long one I believe. But I guess u all r pretty happy coz maine suspense end kar diya. Well, I wanted to make this chapter, i.e. Chapter 20: You Belong to Me! the best one. I tried my best to make this chapter a bit emotional but I don't think I've been successful in doing it. So pls it's a request...pls pls pls tell me ki yeh chapter kaisa tha! Did I meet your expectations or not?**

 **I'll update the next chapter asap. And yah, excuse me for the grammatical/ spelling errors (if any).**

 **Drizzle1640- Hehe...ei baar o toh late update! Lol sry re! :P Yah! Its not less than 'Khatra'!**

 **Guest- Thank u so much for ur review. Yah tbh, even I was sad for Purvi...but kya karu? story mein ek twist toh hona hi chahiye na!**

 **Mouni- Updated dear. Can't tell when I'll update next. really busy. sry**

 **Shreya- thnx**

 **Mansi- Haan g...aap bilkul sahi the...iske peeche ek majboori hi thi!**

 **Ananyaa Bhardwaj- Sry sry sry! I tried updating it jaldi but mera WiFi kaam nhi kar raha tha...ab jab vacations shuru honge mere, tab pakka...**

 **Duo's gril MAHI- Hehehe...sry sry sry...Ik main Eid ka chaand ban gayi thi! :P But kya karu!? Class XI ne toh maar hi dala yarrr! Plus coachings and all! Uff! And yah, about that Bangalore stuff, sach kahu toh mujhe utna kuch bhi nhi pata...The thing is ki main apni stories ko humesha realistic way mein present karna chhahti hu! I like it! Actually koi sa bhi chapter type karne se pehle I do a bit of research work taaki ppl start loving my work. :)**

 **cid ki deewani- sry jee...aapko wait karwaya...btw thnx**

 **KAVINSANAJANA- Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Diiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Aap kaise ho? I'm missin' ya all a lot! But kuch kar nhi sakti :'( Thnx for ur review tho. luv u too! :***

 **asfika sheqh-Thnx. here's ur update**

 **luvcidduodosti- Hei June! Thnx re! luv u! BOL for ur X and ur lyf too! Lots of love! :***

 **Shweta04- Shwetaaaaaaa! Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Kemon achis reeeeeeeeee!? Missed u soooooooooooooooo muchhhhhhhh reeeeeeeee! My exams were really good! Waiting for the results. They'll come next week. Roger that boss! But sry couldn't fulfil ur wish...I mean order...lol! Aekdum tym o payeni plus no WiFi! I hope u understand re!**

 **Daya's fan ashwini- Hehehe thnx re...I'm glad that u all liked it! I give every minute details so that I can catch ur attention! And when I'm able to it! I feel so happy! thnx re...same 2 u! Good luck!**

 **Luv duo ND purvi- Arey hello g! Aapne toh acc. bana liya! That's great! Ab aap bhi shuru hojao stories likhne ke liye! ;) I'm good. How're u? Thank u so much! Aapko bhi good luck! Keep supporting! :)**

 **Rajvi's awesome fan- Heya Doyita! Kemon acho? Ohhoo...don't make me shy dude...even u write so well! :) Thank u sooo much for ur wishes. :) Missin' ya. :***

 **Ashi- OMG! Thank u so much yaar! I srsly didn't know that u read my stories...Maine aapko baakiyo ke stories pe review karte huye dekha hai and I was like ki pata nhi log mere stories pe review kyu nhi karte!? xD Lol...I was a kid that time...Anyways. its nice to have a new reviewer! :) And thank u so much for a warm welcome! :) Sry couldn't update in time. thnx for ur wishes. :)**

 **Shabna Sanam- Heyo Sweetie! Thanks for the review :)**

 **saachi- thnx and sry. lol :P**

 **Fancypari- Heya! Ya...I ain't leaving this story! It's really close to my heart! Main iss story ko complete karke hi jaungi...pakka! :)**

 **ananya 1234- ayeeee...thnx yaar**

 **purvi- sry g...yeh lijiye apna chapter 20! :) enjoy! pls do review :) thanks**

 **So guys, here I take leave. Take care and happy vacations (tho mere abhi tak shuru nhi huye -_-)**

 **God Bless!**

 **Signing off**

 **~RajVi Fan 123**


	21. We are a Family

**A/N** **\- Hey peeps! Now I think I'm back for like forever! I missed you a lot! Hey, wait! Did you guys forget me? :( I'm sorry, really sorry. :( 10th boards and class 11th PCM kept me occupied thoroughly. Now I've been promoted to 12th finally! lol :P I was in 9th when I started with this fic. Dunno but this fic indeed has a special place in my heart. Ohkay, now I'm back for like forever! Ohkay? And I think most of you might have forgotten me and I've lost many of them including my friend - Mr. Gadheram- Mehul! :( Mehul, I'm missing you like anything! If you're reading this story, then pls reply me :(  
Anyways, let's now continue with the fic without wasting any time :)  
**

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

* * *

 ** Recap :**

We saw how Rajat went back into his flashback and was remembering Purvi and his love for her fondly. Then we saw how Rajat found his love back in Andheri Beach. We also saw how both of them got engaged in the presence of Tarika and Shreya. They went to a restaurant and had a gala time over there.

 **And now** **:**

 **Tarika-** Rajat, shayad hume ab ghar wapas jaana chahiye. Ghar mein sab hume pagalo ki tarah dhoond rahe honge.

 **Rajat kept mum. He was unable to say anything.**

 **Rajat (POV)-** Mai ab ghar kaise wapas jau? Kis muh se ab ghar jau? Kya Baba mujhe ab kabhi bhi maaf karenge?

 **Purvi spoke his mind up.**

 **Purvi-** Par Tarika, kya unle hum dono ko maaf karenge? Matlab, mai inke ghar toh jaana chahti hu aur inke pariwaar ke sath rishta bhi jodna chahti hu but all of it looks so impossible!

 **Shreya-** Pari, tu tension na le. Jab tak hum zinda hai tab tak tu iss 'tension' word ko hi apni dictionary se nikaal de, samjhi?

 **Tarika-** Haan, Shreya ne sahi kaha. Chalo ab hum sab ghar chalte hai.

 **They then headed towards Rajat's house.**

 **11pm**

 **Rajat's Residence**

 **Purvi-** Mujhe bohot darr lag raha hai. Kya pata uncle aur baaki sab humari sagai ko maanenge ki nahi...

 **Rajat-** Tum itni tension mat lo Purvi. Sab theek hoga.

 **Rajat rang the doorbell and Daya opened the door.**

 **Daya-** Rajat-Purvi tum? Aur Shreya-Tarika? Kaha the tumlog?

 **Shreya-** Arey arey sab batate hai...pehle ye bataiye ki Priya and family abhi bhi yahi hai ya gaye?

 **Daya-** Nahi, wo log gaye. Socha tha Rajat ke gayab hone ke baad kaafi jhamela hoga par jab mujhe pata chala ki tum dono (Shreya-Tarika) bhi sath hi sath gayab hogaye tab mai ekdum sure hogaya ki haan, kuch achha hi hone waala hai.

 **He then turned his gaze towards RajVi's fingers and congratulate both of them.**

 **Daya-** Congratulations Rajat and Purvi! My blessings are always there with you two!

 **RajVi smiled and hugged him.**

 **Daya-** Chalo, ab andar chale

 **And he led them inside. Rajat's father, ACP and Abhijeet could be seen sitting in the drawing room. Abhijeet turned his sharp glare towards them.**

 **Abhijeet (Angrily)-** Aao, baitho tum sab yaha.

 **RajVi, DaReya and Tarika sat down in the couch present.**

 **Abhijeet-** Kaha gaye the tum sab? Aur Rajat Babu? Aap kaha gaye the apni aur Priya ki sagai chodke?

 **He said all of it in a fit of anger and was stressing the words 'Apni aur Priya ki sagai'**

 **Rajat rose up.**

 **Rajat-** Sir, mai Purvi se bohot pyaar karta hu. Mai kisi aur se shaadi karne ki soch hi nahi sakta. Wo toh meri majboori thi ki mujhe Pirya se shaadi karni thi. Par nahi, mai ye nahi kar sakta kyuki maine sirf aur sirf Purvi se pyaar kiya hai aur use ye waada bhi kiya hai ki hum dono apna jeevan sath bitaayenge. **(turning to his father)** Baba, mujhe maaf kar dijiye. Mujhe pata hai ki aapko mere karan bohot kuch sunna pada hoga Priya ke pariwaar se.

 **And he put his head down. Rajat's father rose and held his son close to his heart.**

 **Rajat's Father-** Beta. Mujhe sahi meini nahi pata tha tumhare aur Purvi ke iss rishte ke bare mein. Agar mujhe ye pata hota, toh mai tumse kabhi bhi Priya ka rishta nahi jodta. **(to Purvi)** Beta, mujhe maaf kardo..please mujhe maaf kardo. **(Pause)** Tum mere ghar ki bahu banogi na? Mere ghar ko phirse khushiyon se nihaarogi na? Mujhe mere bete ne tang karke rakh diya hai. Mera ek na sunta ye. Mai apna beta tumhe saupta hu.

 **Rajat's mouth was wide open.**

 **Purvi (with tears in her eyes)-** Haan uncle.. **(But she was cut in between)**

 **Rajat's Father-** Uh-huh. Baba kaho na jaise Rajat bolta hai mujhe.

 **Purvi smiled a bit.**

 **Purvi-** Baba mai aapki bahu banne ke liye taiyar hu. Mujhe ek pita samaan pyaar dene ke liye shukriya.

 **Daya-** Ahem-Ahem. Agar saari baatein khatam hogayi ho toh ab sone chale? Kaafi raat hogayi hai..

 **All-** Haan, haan chalo.

 **And all of them went to sleep hoping for a better tomorrow.**

* * *

 **A/N** **\- Hey all! Yep, the chapter has ended. Ik ik...matlab itne dino ke baad update kiya & u all will be saying ki kya hai yaar...itna chapter! Ohkay, kaan pakad ke sorry. Is baar I'm back for real! And did chappy is quiet short because isme mai aur kuch add hi nhi kar pati. Aap hi batao mai aur kya likhti isme? Wait for the next chappy and you'll love it for sure. Next update most probably on Friday ya Saturday.  
And ya, agar ye chapter thoda sa bhi achha laga ho toh pls review it. :) I'll be grateful! Thanks!  
Btw, I'm there on Instagram by the user name rajvifan_123 . Follow me if you're a true RajVian! Thanks!**

 **Daya's fan ashwini-** Hehehe...tysm. Soch na sake is achha cuz it's sung by Arijit Singh! :P Ye le tera update

 **luvcidduoadosti-** Heyy darling! Here's the chapter! Thanks for your review. Hope you like it this time too! At X probably...umm...I mean at .lol

Ananyaa bhardwaj- Hi! Thank you & . I couldn't keep up with my promise.

 **Rajvi's awesome fan-** Thanks! Abhi toh kaafi chapters baaki hai iss story ko khatam hone mein! ;)

 **KAVINSANJANA-** Hey Diii! Pehchana mujhe? lol. I'm back for real & I hope ki aap mujhe bhule nahi. Bhule toh nhi na pakka? Hehehe...luv u too di

mansi- Hehehe...thanks to you too, aapne review jo kiya...See, Rajat ke pita jee maan gaye...ab lets see aage kya hota hai!

Luv duo ND purvi- Lol. aap kise bol rahe ho? I was offline for like a yr! 're you? I hope ab you're a bit free? I missed you

 **Duo's girl MAHI-** Thankkkk youuu sooo muchhh! Hahaha...ohkay...mai kahi nahi waala promise to my Mahi di! Ily!

Guest- Hi! Thanks a lot! Means a lot to me! Is baar pakka update time se karungi!

cid ki deewani- Hiii! Oh my God! Mera itna bada fan? Howz that possible?lol. Chalo theek hai RajVi ke fan ban gaye aap from KaVi...it's indeed a great achievement for me! But mere fan? Mujhe sharminda mat kijiye...Ohkay, nice to meet you! I'm from Delhi & I'm 16yrs old and I've been promoted to 12th this year. Nice to meet you dear! Hoping for a nice friendship bond with you!

 **fancy pari-** Thank you so much for your review! I've read all your RajVi stories and I've indeed become a fan of yours! I'm looking forward for more stories from your side!

 **Cid duo fan-** Thanks

 **Drizzle1640-** Hey, Thanks a lot! XD I'm late

saachi- Thanksssssss

 **Nandhini598-** Thanks...ahahaha...lol...Ik humesha suspence mein chod deti hu sab kuch..but more suspence

Ashi- Yep. I notice you everytime! :D Hahaha..ty! It means a lot!

Shweta04- Aabar, thank you bolbona toke! I JUST LOVE YOU! Toke ei bhabe hi thank you bolbo ami everytime!

 **Shabna Sanam-** Hey sweetie! Thanks for your review!

Asfa- Thanks!

 **Hey everyone, sorry for being late! And pls excuse me for any errors...cuz I didn't get time for rechecking.**

 **Till then take care and God Bless!**

 **Signing off**

 **~RajVi Fan 123**


	22. Tragedy, again?

**A/N** **\- Hey, so I'm back with the new chapter as promised. I'm really sad. I mean...last chapter mein 21 reviews and isme bas 12? It's okay, I think ye toh hona hi tha because I delayed so much. And ya, one more thing, a lot has changed in this fandom. Why don't I see a single RajVi Fan out there? Has RajVi ceased away completely? See, I can't force you guys to become one but jo pehle read & review kiya karte the wo log gaye kaha? Shweta04 has indeed said it right, "FanFiction has lost its charm!"  
Anyways, ****_HAPPY_** **READING!  
Hoping for more number of reviews this time.**

* * *

 ** Recap\- We saw how RajVi were welcomed by Rajat's father. Purvi was happy to get a loving father and husband. She was truly blessed to have the immense support of her friends.**

 **And Now** **-**

 **Next Morning**

 **7 AM**

 **Everyone was sitting in the drawing room when suddenly ACP received a call.**

 **ACP-** Achha...haan-haan...okay Sir. Hum kuch der mein pohochte hai.  
 ***CallEnds***

 **Abhijeet-** Kya hua Sir? Kiska phone tha?

 **ACP didn't pay heed to his words.**

 **ACP-** Abhijeet, Daya aur Rajat, chalo mere sath.

 **Abhijeet-** Magar Sir, baat kya hai?

 **ACP-** Headquarters se phone aaya tha...ek high profile case solve karna hai

 **Daya-** Magar Sir, Rajat? Mera matlab hai ki... **But he was cut in between**

 **Rajat (Boldly)-** Sir, mai chalunga aap logo ke sath

 **ACP flashed a proud smile.**

 **ACP-** Chalo phir...jaldi se packing karlo.

 **Vineet-** Packing Sir?

 **ACP-** Haan Vineet. SHayad hume waha do (2) se teen (3) din bhi lag sakte hai

 **Purvi was saddened by this. She feared losing her love of the life again.**

 _ **Meri rooh ka parinda phadphadaye**_

 _ **Lekin sukoon ka Jazeera mil na paye**_

 **ACP-** Chalo jao, sab log packing karlo.

 ** _Ve ki kara, Ve ki kara_**

 **Purvi followed Rajat to his room and both of them had an eyelock.**

 _ **Ek baar ko tyajalli toh dikhade**_

 _ **Jhooti sahi magar tassalli toh dilade**_

 _ **Ve ki kara, ve ki kara**_

 **RajVi went closer.**

 _ **Rajhan de yaar bulleya**_

 _ **Sun le pukaar bulleya**_

 _ **Tu hi toh yaar bulleya**_

 _ **Murshid mera, murshid mera**_

 **Rajat held her hear and they had a passionate kiss.**

 _ **Tera mukaam kamle**_

 _ **Sar had ke paar bulleya**_

 _ **Parvardiga bulleya**_

 _ **Haafiz tera, murshid mera**_

 **RajVi parted.**

 ** _Main taan gul se lipti_**

 ** _Titli ki tarah muhajir hoon_**

 ** _Ek pal ko thehroon,_**

 ** _Pal mein udd jaaun_**

 ** **Purvi's eyes were moist but Rajat sucked them and drank her salty teardrops.****

 ** _Ve main tan hoon pagdandi_**

 ** _labhdi ae jo raah jannat ki_**

 ** _Tu mude jahan_**

 ** _Main saath mud jaaun_**

 **Purvi hugged him remained in that position for like four minutes or so.**

 ** _Tere kaarvan mein shamil hona chahun_**

 ** _Kamiya taraash ke main kaabil hona chahun_**

 ** _Ve ki kara, ve ki kara_**

 **Rajat then asked Purvi to help him with packing.**

 ** _Raanjhan de yaar Bulleya_**

 ** _Sun le pukaar Bulleya_**

 ** _Tu hi toh yaar Bulleya_**

 ** _Murshid mera, murshid mera_**

 **They completed their packing an came down to have their breakfast.**

 **ACP-** Chalo, ab hum sab chalte hai.

 **Daya took out his SUV and they drove to the headquarters.**

 **ACP-** Ye ek rape and murder case hai.

 **Rajat-** Rape?

 **ACP-** Haan Rajat. Rape. Mujhe ye kehte huye bohot sharam arahi hai par Indian women ab bilkul bhi safe nahi rahi. Iss case mein ek 24 years ki ek working woman ko brutally gang rape kiya hai kuch ladko ne and then uska murder karke uske body parts ke tukde tukde karke Andheri East ke alag alag dustbins mein fenkh diya. Local police ka manna hai ki gangrape Andheri West mein hua hai.

 **Everyone was silent. They were shell-shocked to hear about the case. Abhijeet spoke up.**

 **Abhijeet (Firmly)-** Sir, hum unn gundo ko yu zinda nahi chod sakte. Hume uss ladki ko aur desh ki baaki saari ladkiyon ko insaaf dilaake hi rahenge.

 **Complete silence surrounded them. They soon reached the headquarters. DCP Venkateshwar escorted them inside.**

 **DCP-** Nice to see you again ACP Pradyuman.

 **ACP smile.**

 **DCP-** Pradyuman, mujhe lagta hai hume ekbaar crime jaana chahiye without wasting any more time. Waise hi ye case 2 weeks se pending hai.

 **ACP-** Haan haan...let's go then.

 **Everyone went to Gilbert Hills, Sagar City, Andheri West. They started with their investigation. They tried interrogating all the locals but got no clue about the gang. Disgruntled, they went back to the headquarters.**

 **Next Day**

 **8 AM**

 **ACP-** Chalo bhai, sab phirse ekbaar chalke dekhte hai. Par iss baar hum sab alag alag ho jaayenge.

 **Daya-** Haan Sir, ye theek rahega.

 **They drove to the crime scene.**

 **ACP-** Chalo, ab humlog teams mein divide hojaate hai. Mai aur Abhijeet ek team mein and Rajat aur Daya ek team mein.

 **All-** Yes Sir!

 **ACP and Abhijeet's side**

 **They went to various shops and asked about the incident. No one knew anything or I might say, they didn't want to tell anything.**

 **Abhijeet-** Ye kaise hosakta hai Sir? Kisi ne kuch bhi nahi dekha? Aisa ho nahi sakta Sir! Kisine kuch toh dekha hi hoga!

 **ACP-** Haan Abhijeet. Sahi keh rahe ho tum...Chalo uss taraf jaake dekhte hai.

 **Daya and Rajat's side**

 **There was a park near the crime spot. They went there for interrogating. They got no clue. They were moving out disappointedly when Rajat spotted an old beggar sitting under a big peepal tree. They went towards him.**

 **Rajat-** Baba, zara suniye.

 **The beggar looked up with a great difficulty.**

 **Rajat-** Baba, yaha kareeb do (2) hafte pehle ek ladki ka balaatkaar kiya gaya tha aur phir usko khoon kiya gaya. Baba, kya aapko iss bare mein kuch bhi pata hai?

 **The beggar sat silently, emotionless.**

 **Daya-** Dekhiye, aap dariye mat bilkul. Jitna pata hai, aap bol diijiye. Aapko kuch nahi hoga.

 **Old Beggar-** Haan. Maine dekha tha. Maine ye sab hote huye dekha tha...mai uss ladki ko bachaane gaya tha par uss mein se ek gunde ne mere pair (foot) pe rod se hamla kiya.

 **The officers felt pity for him. Rajat now got to know why he was facing such a difficulty in moving.**

 **Rajat-** Dekhiye, hume bohot dukh hai...aap humare sath chaliye, hum aapko jaate waqt hospital leke jaayenge. Waha aapka ilaaj karwayenge.

 **The beggar smiled.**

 **Daya-** Baba, kya aapne uss gunde ka chehra dekha tha? Aur kitne log the waha?

 **Beggar-** Haan maine uska pura chehra dekha tha...par shayad ache se yaad nahi..

 **Daya-** Aur kitne log the waha Baba?

 **Beggar-** Shayad 4 the

 **Rajat called up ACP and told him about the matter. They then admitted him to a hospital. Daya went back to the headquarters and Rajat stayed with him. His operation was done and he was better. Rajat called up a criminal sketch artist in the hospital and asked the old beggar to help him make the sketch.**

 **Old Beggar-** Arey nahi nahi...uski moti moti muche (moustache) hai...aur haan...nak pe ek til (mole) hai.

 **The sketch was completed and was handed to Rajat. Rajat send a snapshot to ACP and called him up.**

 **Rajat-** Haan sir...theek hai...mai abhi jaata hu waha.

 ***CallEnds***

 **Rajat went to the crime scene and Daya - Abhijeet joined him later. They went in three different directions and started asking everyone about the man in the sketch.**

 **Daya's side**

 **Daya went in a shop and asked the shopkeeper about the man.**

 **Shopkeeper-** Arey ye toh Baburam hai...

 **Daya-** Kaun Baburam?

 **Shopkeeper-** Arey, yaha se 600 meter dur hai uski dukaan. Kapdo ka dukaan hai uska. Magar aap isey kyu dhoond rahe hai Sir ji?

 **Daya-** Hai koi humara perana rishtedaar **and he dialled Rajat's number.**

 **Rajat-** Haan Sir, boliye?

 **Daya-** Rajat iss aadmi ka naam Baburam hai...tum apne aaspaas ke logo se pucho iske bare mein. Iska ek kapdo ka dukaan hai. Jald hi pakadna hoga isko...kahi haath se choot na jaye.

 **Rajat-** Sir, aap ye mujhpar chodh dijiye.

 ***CallEnds***

 **Rajat asked the locals about his shop. He went there and saw Baburam sitting on a chair, sipping tea. He stood up on seeing Rajat.**

 **Baburam-** Arey aaiye aaiye saab, Bataiye mai aapko kiske liye kapde dikhau? Aapke liye?

 **Rajat held his collar and with acute anger he spoke-**

 **Rajat-** Mai kapde lene nahi, tujhe lene aaya hu. Chal mere sath! **and he dragged him out of his shop.**

 **Locals were seeing them with astonishment. Rajat called Daya and informed him about the matter.**

 **Baburam-** Arey saab ji kya kar rahe ho?

 **Rajat-** Sasural le jaane aaya hu

 **Baburam (stammering)-** Sa-sasural?

 **Rajat (angrily)-** CID Bureau!

 **Baburam-** CID? Tum CID se ho?

 **Rajat didn't say anything as anger engulfed him.**

 **Baburam (With an evil grin)-** Officer, tum mujhe yaha se nahi leke jaa sakte.

 **As soon as Baburam finished saying those words, three people came and attacked Rajat from his back. Rajat got startled. Baburam took this opportunity and loosened himself from Rajat's grip. He turned and punched Rajat on his stomach. Rajat tried to hit him back but the other three people hit his head with a rod and he laid there unconscious. They were all standing near the dead point of the Gilbert Hills. Those people pushed him and he fell down from the hill.**

 **~Cliff Hanger~**

* * *

 **A/N** **\- Hey people so it's all for today! I hope you liked this chapter! My mumma helped me in this! Please do review if y'all liked it! Please excuse me for any errors.**

mansi- Hi! Mai toh sachhi mein sad hogyi thi when I saw ur review :( Koi na...galti meri bhi thi :( But see! I'm back with d nxt update!

 **Shweta04-** Hahaha...aar toke bolte o hobena! Lol. I'm back for real. Btw, I hope you enjoyed did *EvilGrin*

 **luvcidduodosti, fancy pari, ashifasiddi** **quea, RK sweety, KAVINSANJANA,** asd, Stella, Guest1, Guest2, Shreya- Thank y'all for reviewing! :D

 **I'm hoping for more reviews this time...pls do review as it'll make me a happy happy gurl. :D**

 **Next Update real soon,**

 **Till then Tkcr**

 **God Bless**

 **Signing off,**

 **~RajVi Fan 123**


End file.
